Harry Potter and The King of Thieves
by SoarMoreFlyHigher
Summary: Harry has been having weird premonitions and the infamous youko Kurama is forced to Hogwarts for some unknown reason. Will Harry and the others think of him as a friend or foe? And will he get back before he disappears forever?
1. Chapter 1

_I can feel its pain..._

Its tore through the forest, tattered and bloody, fleeing from someone, or something. He looked terrified, scared for his life, yet not a single tear appeared in his beautiful ember eyes.

Sparks erupted from all directions and the echoes of different spells and incantations filled the cold and still forest air. The spells hit him, one after another, but he didnt fall nor quiver or even cry out in pain- they seemed to repel right off him.

_So sad and hateful. It's intoxicating..._

His silver hair glistened in the monlight that peeped throught the clustered canopy as a pair of fuzzy fox like ears lay flat against his skull, protecting themselves from attack. A barrage of spells hit him at once this time knocking him to the ground in a cry or agony.

_Who is he?_

_- - -_

Harry Potter shot straight out of bed with a cry, panting like a dog, gasping for air. Cold sweat ran down his cheeks and covered his forehead like an extra layer of slimy skin. He reached out towards the night stand and clumsily rummaged for his glasses.

Putting on his glasses, he sat in the silence,listening to his uncle's thunderous snores for several minutes. He took deep breaths, trying to recall every detail of his dream, sifting through his mixed up and unorganized mind. Thoughts and questions buzzed through his head, a head ache soon took root in all the commotion.

'Who was that? Strange ears and a tail? And how was he repelling all those spells with out a wand, or better yet, without looking back?' Harry shook his head in frustration. He kept telling himslef it was only a dream, but there was still plaenty of room for reasonable doubt. He had many experiences where his dreams infact were visions that he and Voldemort shared.

Hedwig tilted her head towards Harry in concern and gave a deep hoot. Harry scuffled towards the white owl and stroked her back, smiling at her.

" I think I should owl Ron and Sirius, shouldn't I? Are you up to the job," he asked her and in response she stretched out her wings in agreement. He sat down at his small desk under the window sill and pulled out some parchment and a pen. He taped the tip on the paper, pondering about what he should write.

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**Just checking up on you guys. I had this strange dream that I think you would like to know. I dont feel like writing down all the details since its two in the morning now. I think its something big though, sort of scary too. Hope you are well and say hello to the others for me. **_

_**Harry**_

Harry reread the letter, checking for mistakes. He wrote a second letter, this time to Ron, and labeled them, one to Ron and the other to Sirius. Harry folded the papers and turned to his owl.

"Hedwig, send this letter to Sirius," he commanded, tying one letter to her leg, "and this one to Ron." he tied the second one as well. The bird hooted cheerfully, holding her head up high like this was some important mission. Harry led her to the window and opened it letting the cold air engulf the small room. Parchment on the floor ruffled and scattered across the room. Expanding her wings, Hedwig took off into the sky slowly getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

The boy crawled back into his bed, wrapping himslef in his warm blankets. He placed his glasses on the night stand once again and turned off the lights. Soon he drifted back into the world of dreamless sleep. Just before night over took him, he felt the burnning sensation of his lightening bolt scar crawl over his forehead.

- - -

Harry woke up a few hours later to the shrill voice of his dear Aunt Petunia. He stumbled out of bed reluctantly and changed into a pair of jeans he found next to the bed, clean or not. He went down stairs Uncle Vernon and his large cousin Dudley sat eating their breakfast in silence. His uncle was reading the local news paper as Dudley watched his morning cartoons. Harry took the seat across from Uncle Vernon and helped himsef to some buttered toast. Small eyes peered over towards Harry from over the paper, eyeing him suspiciously.

" What were you doing last night? I heard some ruckess going on, hm?" Harry looking at him, brows raised.

"Oh, I had a bad dream. Sorry if I disturbed you," he apologized before his uncle could complain.

"Really now," he said in an interested tone. Harry smirked inwardly. Since Harry's increase of nightmares and the threats from Dumbledore, his aunt and uncle have been more concerned about him, always making sure he was fine. It was quite funny actually and Harry sort of enjoyed the extra attention.

Only three more weeks left till he will rejoin his fellow wizards at Hogwarts.

- - -

Howdy folks! Okay, I didn't mention it in the beginning, but I dont own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. Also, I can't have this before the order of the phoenix or after it, so, it'll sort of replace it. I need Sirius alive and I need the order. So yeah.. Updates will be up shortly. I know this is small, but It's also 11 at night. Reveiw please!


	2. Chapter 2

I can't beleive I got so many reviews the first chapter! cries dramatically Thank you! Anyway, last chapter I said this is sort of my replacement for the fifth book, well its not. My dear old sister pointed out a few things. I would think its more of my remake of the sixth book, with some alterations of the fifth so Sirius is alive... Confusing much, but I'm not good at this.

Second, for those who have read my other YYH story, My Son My Friend; the story isn't down for good. I have to go over it, add things and shift through the mess.

Lastly, before we move on to the story, I'd like to tell everyone that Harry and Youko wont like eachother... I love yoai, but thats just weird. The only couples are light mushy fluff stuff between Ron and Hermione and between Harry and Ginny.

- - -

Three days went by, which seemed like years to Harry. He yearned for his friends and for the school he loved so much. The faces of his class mates raced through is head, making the summer days drag on even more. Keeping busy with his summer work and walks to the park Harry tried everything to pass the time away. He even went to the movie theater several times. Soon though, he found himself less and less inside than usual. Was it because he felt that he should take advantage of all the good things before some doom fell upon him? He felt that way after he had that strange dream. If it was real, Harry knew he would be facing what ever it is.

The day wen by uneventful and dull. The stagnant atmosphere of the house was almost unbearable, so Harry took refuge in his room, fiddling around with his sneakoscope and munching on some cauldron cakes. The orange pink glow of the sun filled the room and dim stars sparkled in the darkened sky. Harry stared out the window, disappointed and morose for Hedwig still hasn't returned from a few days ago.

Harry sat up on his bed and looked at the window thinking of a spell he could use to make his owl appear. The gods must have been reading his thoughts for soon after a small dot appeared on the horizon getting bigger and bigger. Harry opened the window wide, greeting the snowy white owl. She swooped between the houses and soared throught the window landing on Harry's bed with a small thud. She gave a tired hoot, holding out her leg. Attatched to her were two letters. Harry's heart lept out of his chest and he snatched the letters from Hedwig's grasp happily.

"Thanks Hedwig. I hope you had a nice flight. Took you long enough!" Harry laughed as Hedwig titled her head up high and fluttered to her cage, read for a good nights sleep.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**Good to hear from you, mum was getting worried that we might have to scare your aunt and uncle out of their wits to get you! Anyway, I hope you sent a letter to Dumbledore or Sirius. We'll be picking you up soon- well dad is- so you have to tell us any chance you get. **_

_**Best wishes**_

_**Ron**_

Harry grinned at his friends concern. He had a feeling Hermione made him write about sending a letter to Dumbledore. Harry then turned his attention to the last letter.

_**Harry**_

_**Good of you to tell us. Remus and Moody are going to pick you up this Monday evening so get ready. I wouldn't say this is critical, but it still is important. I hope you had a good summer. See you soon.**_

_**Sirius **_

He stared at the letter in amazement. No stay homes, no wise words of wisedom. In some ways he was glad no one was nagging him about being safe and taking precautions, but in other ways he missed it. He missed it because now he is an adult and has more responsibilities.

Adulthood always seemed so far away, but now, at sixteen years old, he was changing. His face was not round and child like anymore and his hair was tamed. He was no longer scrawney, but pretty well built; maybe because of all the quidditch he played.

Harry walked over to his wardrobe closet and peered onto the calander. The letter said Monday they would pick him up.

"Typical," he mumbled in annoyence. Today _was_ monday and it was already five in the evening. He eagerly packed up his clothing and books, letters and quills. As he placed Hedwig in her cage, Harry got a mental image of Lupin and Moody ringing the doorbell, wearing their shabby and old cloaks, asking for him. The thought made him laugh to himself. They wouldn't really do that... Would they?

Just then, ironically the doorbell rangout throught the house. From down stairs the voice of Uncle Vernon could be heard, cursing whoever would be out this late, during dinner time.

"Blasted sale clerks! It's five o' clock, dinner time!" Vernon opened the door sourly, hiding his inhospitality behind and smile. His smile turned to a frown as he got a good glimpse of the guests. There was tow, both in dirty old clothing. The smaller one smiled cheerfully.

"Hello, Mister Dursley, I'm Remus and this is My good friend Alastor. We have come to collect Harry." Harry shook his head in amusement and ran down stairs. He grinned up at the elder wizards in relief that he would be going to see his friends and in astonishment for they actually used the normal way to get him; not sneaking him out at midnight or using floo powder or anyother magical sort.

"Hello Potter," Moody greeted gruffly, his magical eye rooled frantically in his eye socket. This must had disturbed his uncle deeply because he couldn't stop staring at it. Aunt Petunia strolled up to the fron door.

"What is it Vernon? Whats the..." She trailed off once she took a glimpse at Lupin and Moody. Her lower lip twitched and a scold crossed her features.

"May we help you," she asked. Moody stepped foward into the house causing Petunia to yelp in surprise. He smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Have a nice summer Harry?" Lupin chuckled and let himslef in, much to the Dursley's dismay. Lupin jestured Harry and Moody up stairs. The three marched up the carpetted stairs and into Harry's room.

"Harry," Lupin started, closing the door and locking it tightly, "I think now is a good thing to tell us about this dream." Harry took a deep breath digging deep into his mind trying to remember it.

"Well, it took place in a forest," Harry began quietly as the two elders leaned in closely. "And there was this man. Or some creature. It had dog like ears and a tail. He was all hurt and bloody like he was attacked." Moody made a thinking sound.

"A man with ears and a tail... Anything else about him" A picture of this dream character formed in his mind. His long silver locks and peircing gold eyes. They were oddly cold and emotionless, except for the hints of terror, pain, sadness... And anger.

"He had long silver hair and gold eyes. Thats all I can remember. It was weird though. It was like I could sense his emotions. I remember being over come by fear and sadness. Oh, and spells were being shot at him as well, but they seemed to boince right off of him. I recognized one of the spells as the Avada Kedavra spell, and it bounced off him as well." Lupin looked puzzled at Harry and raised his eye brows.

"Repe even the Avada Kedavra curse? No spell or magical item can repel that, except for dragon hide. And I doubt anyone would go around covered from head to toe in dragon skin." Moody nodded. He took out his silver flask from his belt and took a quick sip of what ever was in it; probably pumpkin juice.

"Sounds like dark magic to me," Moody mumbled shifting his gaze towards the window. There was silence for some time before Lupin got up out of his chair and smiled down at Harry.

"Well, shall we be going? The order will try our best to figure this out." Harry stared down at the ground. "But what if this dream, is only a dream? What if it's nothing at all?" Moody chuckled heartily, patting the boy on the back.

" I remember Dumbledore telling me you said that before about one of your dreams and it wound up being true. Better safe then sorry, right?" Harry felt an ominous cloud of doubt surround him. Usually when Moody or anyone checked into these kind of things, they wound up dead or in trouble; previous encounters and incidents at school flashed through his mind. All he knew, was that this year isn't going to be normal, but since when has Harry ever have a normal year at school?

- - -

First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me a reason to continue. Hope you like this chapter as well. Short yes, but I'm not in the mood right now (you try shoveling seven inches of snow for three hours). Chapter three will be up in the next two weeks, so dont go losing your heads.


	3. Chapter 3

The cool wind felt good on his burned skin as Harry, Lupin and Moddy made their way down Privet Drive. As soon as the two ex-teachers invited themselves in to tea, made his aunt and uncle uncomfortable and got his stuff from up stairs they went on their way. Number 12 Grimmauld Place or The Burrow, he wasn't sure. Either would be nice.

The walk was silent except for a few words mumbled between Moddy and Lupin. The awkwardness of the company drove Harry insane. Though he spent most of his summer in silence, it annoyed him more because he was with people he liked and admired.

They hurried down the road till the playground was in view. The wind rocked the swings back and forth and the creaking and whining of the seesaw made no sound in the thickly heated night time air. Harry followed the two to a part of the park that was isolated and unseen.

"We're apparating, aren't we," he asked disappointed. Its not that he didn't like to do it, it just that it wasn't very pleasant and left him feeling queasy and dizzy.

"We have to," Lupin stated, "The ministry has collected and locked up as many portkeys as possible. They are arresting anyone who creates or has one in their possession." Harry was astonished by the news.

"A bit over doing it, I think." Moody coughed noisily into his hand. Harry was just thinking the same thing. Out of routine, Harry held on to Lupin.

"Ready Harry?" Lupin looked down at Harry who gave a nod. Soon the feeling of being squeezed alive and suffocation overwhelmed Harry once again. The air spun around them shoving his body against Lupin's. (A/N: No, Harry isn't going to like lupin. I'm just writing what happens.)

The spinning feeling soon left as he felt gravity return back to normal. Harry stumbled to the ground since feeling was lost from his legs. He has apparated before, but it was a whole school year ago.

A crash and a bang snapped the boy out of his thoughts. His surroundings were completely different. Not a friendly boring neighborhood around Privet Drive, but black, dirty and dank. The doleful houses loomed over head, windows like eyes and porches like teeth. Silence still hovered over the company as they went down the street. Harry counted the house numbers as they went by.

_Number 25, 24, 23... Clunk... Clunk..._

Moody's fake leg shook the night. It was almost haunted.

_Number 22, 21, 20... Clunk... Clunk..._

Harry's nerves were screaming, calling for him to run. The hair on his neck stood on ends and his palms sweat. Harry was confused at this. Was it because he was too alert and that the scary surroundings made him uneasy, or the clunking of Moody in the dead silence? Harry tried to calm down. Maybe it was a dream and that Lupin and Moddy will turn into monsters covered in blood with matted fur and red eyes. The thought seemed logical until he tripped slightly and stubbed his toe on a hard but blunt object. Cursing at his clumsiness and wincing in pain, his hypothesis was proven false.

_Number 19, 18 17... Clunk... Clunk... Clunk..._

Why wont it stop? Was he going insane? No, Harry's mind was as stable as a positive at the moment. Maybe it was the silence, but why does the clunking get louder?

_Number 16, 15, 14... Clunk... Clunk... Clunk..._

He never realized how far 12 Grimmauld Place was. It seemed like forever to get this far. Lupin must have sensed Harry's uneasiness and smiled softly.

"Alright there, Harry," he asked pleasantly, breaking the deafening silence. Moody turned his head took look at Harry as well.

"Night's givin' ya the frights?" His gruff and sarcastic voice echoed through the deserted and empty houses. Harry shrugged. Not that they were or weren't, he was just not sure. His body was responding with fright but his mind was as clam as ever. Maybe because of all his little adventures his mind has grown to stay calm no matter what.

"Ah! We are finally here! Thank goodness, I was getting a little tired," Lupin laughed to the other two. They quickened their pace and were at their destination in only a few seconds.

- - -

Yusuke Urameshi jogged down the street frantically, looking into every tree in his path. His search for Hiei hadn't been very fruitful for the last few days. After that incident, both he and Kurama have been missing. Yusuke admitted to himself that he has no clue what was going on and even Genkai was dumbfounded. That worried Yusuke so his search for Hiei had been critical.

Yusuke got to the foxes house too late and found his parents and brother dead and the house burning. Then Hiei showed up and he practically picked him and Kuwabara and raced them to another part of town. Before he left the scene he remembered fuzzy monster attacked Kurama, who was oddly in his youkai form. Now, fuzzy demons are of no importance, but if it caused Kurama to transform, it has to be bad news.

"Hiei! Where are you?" The desperate cry disappeared through the buildings and the nightly sounds quieted for a short second.

"HIEI! KURAMA?" Again; silence. He kicked a bench with all his might, sending it flying through the air. His frustration just kept growing this summer. Yusuke actually thought about taking this school thing seriously this year, but with this event, the chances weren't so good. Next to that, his mom suddenly got a new boyfriend and they haven't left Yusuke alone all summer. Then there was Keiko up his ass every few seconds and the fact that he hadn't had a mission all break, he was on his last nerve.

Yusuke was at a loss. Only once has he ever felt completely lost and useless, and now, this makes the second. Fear swept over him as he thought about what may have happened to his friends. It wasn't the reikai tentai without Kurama and Hiei. Heck, life wouldn't be if it wasn't for those two.

"Grr... I hate this," he grumbled to himself. A scream filled his lungs.

"GOD DAMN IT! How come every time I need you guys, YOU GO MISSING?" The cry awoke many unhappy residents. Yusuke continued his way to the park, which was the last place he had to look before retiring for the night.

The park was always the group's favorite place to hang. Either after school, fun little outings Botan dragged them too or by themselves, thinking about this or that. In other words, it was like their own public secret club. Yusuke stopped at the entrance and looked into the black leaves of the trees, hoping to get a small glimpse of those infamous ruby eyes.

It took Yusuke fifteen minutes to call it a night. Beyond the spooky feeling of being watched (probably by Hiei, no less) and the darkness, Yusuke felt like going home and sleeping with the lights on. As he made his way down the pebbled path, with his keen hearing, he could hear whispers from of the path. Curiousity over took his being because, as we all should know, this is Yusuke; he cant help but stick his nose into trouble.

He quietly snuck through the under bush, hiding himself quite well; the saying silent as a bell came into effect once he stumbled over a tree root, grabbed onto a branch to support him, said branch broke with a bone aching crack and then falling into a pile of dried leaves.

Eyes shut and muscles tense, the whispers stopped for several minutes before they once again filled Yusukes ears. He inched his way closer until he could see the people behind some shrubbery. Yusuke almost cried out in shock for he recognized them from the incident a few days ago.

They had long dark cloaks that dragged slightly on the ground, topped with pointed hoods and horrible face masks which hid their identity.

_"What was that?" _One of the strangers spoke quietly. Yusuke struggled to figure out what they were saying. They weren't speaking japanese obviously.

_"It matter not. Anyway. Did you manage to capture the fox?"_

_"No, Greyback and some of the others are still chasing him. What an annoyance." _On of them growled in frustration and seemed to turn a nearby tree into cinders. Only two or three yards away from the pile of ash, Yusuke sighed thankfully. How did they do that? They have ordinary energy levels for ordinary humans, yet this person-this thing, destroyed a tree with a stick and bright lights.

The half breed heard enough and slowly scurried away from the group. Since Hiei and Kurama were no where to be found, Botan was the next best thing. For now though...

"For now... I need sleep... I'll check up on her in the morning." At that, Yusuke jogged down the street back to his house.

- - -

Harry was bombarded with hugs and greetings as he entered the dusty old house wearing a smile. As expected, Mrs. Weasley was the first to shower Harry with praises, hugs and even kisses. Soon followed by Ron and Hermione and not to forget Sirius, Harry almost swore that they acted like they haven't seen him in years; it amused him greatly.

From the last time he was here, it has gotten a lot cleaner and less musty. In fact, it appeared a lot more pleasant. Lupin and Moody went into the kitchen whose door was held open by a serious looking Mr. Weasley. He nodded towards Harry, giving him a meek smile, then closing and locking the door shut.

"Probably discussing some big important order stuff," Ron stated, noticing Harry's questioned look towards the door.

"I swear," Hermione's voice chirped up, "you are the densest boy I've ever met. It's obvious that they are going to discuss Harry's dream." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione's glare was like daggers. Hostility seeped off the girl. Harry and Ron backed off and decided to take a short walk around the mansion. Once they were out of Hermione's keen ear shot Ron started off thier conversation with the most obvious statement he could ever make.

"Crazy, that one is." The two laughed their way down the halls, talking about their summers, assignments and the new school year. Nothing made Harry happier than talking about magic and friends without being looked at funny or scolded.

- - -

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lupin, Moody, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley sat around and old rickety wooden table. The four sat in silence before Lupin spoke.

"A Japanese Silver fox apparition."

- - -

I'm so sorry about the late update. Besides school, holidays, family issues and being sick with the flu, I've been real busy. Number one on my new years resolution list is to update sooner. I also must thank all of you who reviewed so far. You've been a big help. So review already! Why are you still reading this? Its over, so now just click the review button or add this to my favorites, or wahtvere you do... What did I say? Jeez, I'm telling you this is a waste of time reading this. There's nothing good at the end. I'm telling you; STOP READING! Alright? Fine, you asked for it.

v(-.-)v (>-.-)> BLOB CONGA! WOOHOO!

See? Told you so. . .


	4. Chapter 4

A moan escaped his lips and his limbs protested and cried out for rest. The sun light glistened behind the forest canopy and the morning air filled up his dry and parched mouth. Pain shot through his chest which indicated a few broken ribs. Fuzzy ears twitched uncontrollably listening to any noise; any crack or rustle.

Youko Kurama slowly sat up gasping in pain. The pain from his wounds rippled through his tired body causing him to fall back to the ground in exhaustion. A whimper escaped his lips but a growl of frustration rumbled in his throat. Weakness wasn't his thing you see and being vulnerable in the middle of nowhere didn't make this certain silver fox happy.

He got on his hands and knees, letting his muscles get used to his weight before strolling through some unfamiliar forest. With some difficulty, he finally got to his feet, shaking like a cold wet dog. Kurama regained his composure and scanned his surroundings.

The forest was quite peaceful; friendly chirps and whistles from birds and soothing rustles from the trees. It was morning or so and the dew from early dawn still resided on the shiny blades of grass that stood in random patches along the forest floor. Though this stagnant forest background was calm, an eerie feeling crept over the fox making the fur stand on ends.

Youko staggered a few feet brfore his legs gave in from under him. He stumbled to get up, but whatever engergy he had left wasn't enough to get him out of this forest. Gasping for air, the silver fox crawled as far as he could, but the pain was too much.

"Damn those wizards," he growled angrily. HIs deep growl turned into a low whimper as he layed down on the earth in pain. Eyes glazed over and shaking like a leaf, Kurama obviously wasn't in too much in pain for he suddenly gasped and looked bewildered at his hair. His eyes widened as blood-red highlights streaked his shimmering hair, turning deeper each second.

'I lost too much energy.' You struggled to keep his control over their body. The thought of having his weaker human form in the open, and with theses wounds... Youko's thoughts fogged over as he slowly lost conciousness, pushed into the dark corner of their mind.

'I'm too weak...' His eyes turned green and his fox like features vanished. And where once a silver haired demon lay, a human boy slept in a deep and dreamless sleep.

- - -

"A spirit fox?" Arthur Weasley repeated questionably. Lupin and Moody nodded and turned their gazes onto Dumbledore.

"What in Gods name is a spirit fox," Sirius asked rather rudely. He crossed his armsa dn put his feet up on the table in a lazy manner. Lupin gave Sirius a stern look and Sirius put his feet down apologetically. "S'rry."

"Spirit Foxes are only found in Japan, so I'm not surprised that you haven;t heard of them. A rare breed of beings actually. There are only a few left in the whole world. In ancient times, they were either hunted or kept as slaves." Dumbledore got up from his chair and glided to the foggy window and looked out at the rainy and muggy night.

"They are demon, Sirius," Dumbledore stated bluntly, "and like dragons, they have protective barriers around them to repel magic and other means of attack." Sirius looked at the aged man questionably.

"But, I thought it was the hide that repelled the spells..." Moody shook his head. "Nah, the barrier is created from the energy of the dragon, and when it dies, or the hide is taken off, there is still enough energy in it to put up it's own barrier."

Silence filled the room as the sound of rain on the rof and windows echoed between the men.

"But why," Arthur spoke quietly. "Why would Harry dream of one?" Dumbledore's gaze travelled from the window to the potted daisy on the counter.

"I dont know." The other stared at eachother before a soft knowck on the wooden door nterupteed their train of thought; Mrs. Weasley scittered in.

"Hello dears, I'm sorry to interupt, but I think it's time to start supper."

- - -

Yeah, sorry abou this chapter. It's spazzy and sucks muc, but I'm kind of behind on everything. I hate how I procrastinate my work and never get to it... EVER. Well, sorry again for the short (very) chapter and thanks much to all the reviews! It's actually the most I've ever gotten for a fanfiction. Shows popular I am. X3 Well, peace out my home dawgs.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers and reviewers of It is I... Again...Anyways, yeah! I got a good report card! Yeah. I've been having on and off writers block for this chapter. Besides trying to make it long and as descriptive as I can make it without making myself fall asleep, it actually came to me pretty well. I hope you like this chapter.

- - -

The wind blew the tops of the green trees from side to side as the warm summer air carried the smell of the flowers and city. People in shorts and tank tops strolled down the sidewalks, laughing, sweating, complaining at their misfortune to be weak.

A pair of ruby red eyes glared out over the overly populated city, gagging at the smell of sweat and human mixed with that awful smell of car exhaustion. 'This would make the most horrible demon wish to die,' thought the dark apparition. He hoped down from the cable lines, from tree to tree. Yusuke has been searching for him, but Hiei didn't care. He was on a search as well. Kurama has been missing since the wizards attacked. What was worse, that damn wolf was with them. Hiei hoped Kurama was no where in the human world, though, the thought of Kurama ripping up the humans seemed entertaining, he was well aware it would definitely destroy the fox.

Not that he cared, but Kurama was the only thing close enough to Hiei that made him comfortable. He always saw Kurama as a friend, nothing more nothing less. (N/A: What? can't I be unique and make a fan fiction where Hiei and Kurama are not together?)

But would the fox become one of them? He does have demon blood. Hiei sighed deeply and looked around the vacant park calmly. Not wanting to admit it, Koenma might know what would happen if a demon was put under the curse of the moon. Being at the mercy of such an unreachable figure must be pitiful... And saddening. Such a fate would destroy the wild fox that resided in the half humans own body. Hiei had to find his friend and he had to know if he was alright.

- - -

About half way cross the world Harry Potter, the boy who survived the dreaded Lord Voldemort not just once, but five times. The boy who witnessed the dark lord arise from the dead and escaped with nothing more than bruises, scrapes and the occasional broke bone.

"Harry… Ron, better get some sleep dears. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, bright and early," came Mrs. Weasley's cheerful and comely voice. The two boys trudged up the dark stairs to their room on the top floor. Bellies full of food and eye lids heavy with sleep they made it up to the room only tripping a few times.

"Good night Harry." Harry turned to see Ginny running up to him and giving him a small peck on the cheek. That same cheek turned a deep red when he felt her body against his. Ron rolled his eyes and left the two for the comfort of his bed. Harry hugged Ginny tightly and whispered a soft good night in her ear.

"G' night Ginny." They departed unwilling fully and went to their separate rooms. Ron was already asleep when Harry closed the door behind him.

Ron had been a good sport when he found out his best friend and is younger sister were going out. The fact that he could openly hug and hold her in front of both Ron and his parents showed that they trusted him more than he thought. Mr. Weasley had not even given him a lecture or anything. Woops, speaking of lectures…

'I wonder where Hermione is. I haven't seen her since he got back. She gave me a hug and a hello and off she went.' She was probably reading all her text books, rewriting her essays or adding a few hundred pages to them, who knows. It was like Hermione to disappear for hours, reading about a dozen or two books in some small and isolated room.

With a comforting thought and in warm pajamas, Harry fell asleep as quickly as his head hit the pillow.

For what felt like a minutes, Harry and Ron were awoke by Hermione and Ginny who were already fully clothed and with bright smiles on. Both boys groaned and struggled to get away from the rising sun light that slowly filled the room.

"Get up," Hermione, who grabbed a hold of Ron's feet and yanked him out of his bed, begged. Ron yelped in surprise and found himself on the ground, the cold wet, unfeeling ground.

"But I dun wanna," he whined childishly as he stumbled to his feet and yawned widely. Ginny rolled Harry out of bed as well. Both teens laid motionless on the floor for a few minutes before Hermione growled in frustration.

"If you two don't get up now, I'll your mother up here, Ron. And she is not in a good mood this morning." Harry rolled on his belled and got up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The girls hustled out of the room so Ron and Harry could change in peace.

It only took them ten minutes to get themselves cleaned up and neat before they came into the kitchen. Their tired, dull and cranky mood paled in comparison the bright happiness that filled the room. Mrs. Weasley was humming and cooking a wonderful breakfast. Sirius was staring at his lap, obviously sleeping, and Lupin was reading the news paper smiling cheerfully. Ron and Harry sighed and they scuffled to their seats and 'died.' Sirius stomped in. His long heavy strides echoed through the quiet, gentle background of the kitchen.

Harry, who had fallen asleep, snapped wide awake in surprise and the sudden noise. Lupin lowered his papers and stared blankly at the gruff man in front of him.

" Sorry about that," he pulled up a chair and plopped down into it. The chair creaked at the sudden weight and cried out. An awkward silence filled the dark and expensive kitchen the hissing of the cooking bacon filled the air. Black scratched his head and tapped his foot to a beat that seemed only he could hear.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She is somewhere around here. I saw her not moments ago," his godfather answered, again scratching his head. Harry sometimes wondered if he forgot what a bath was. Lupin seemed to read his mind for he asked his good friend to take a shower.

"It would stop the itching." Sirius grumbled and left the room. After their breakfast was devoured and they were semi awake, Mrs. Weasley hustled them all into the living room. Only Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and himself were present in the room. It was kind of strange to Harry because he always remembered the twins along side them. Well, maybe not strange, but perhaps lonely? Yes, Harry felt lonely at the thought of the five of them, since there are so many Weasley's. He sighed. One by one they went into the fire place and one by one they shouted the Alley's name and one by one, they found themselves conveniently in a cozy little story.

Now, Harry never traveled to Diagon Alley, more like Knockturn Alley. Relieved that he didn't say the wrong thing this time, they stepped into the busy and crowded streets of the famous Wizard town. Hermione walked alongside Mrs. Weasley. Now, Harry got a hello and all, but he never actually had a chance to say hello to his good friend.

Hermione glanced back at the two and waved happily. Ron nudged Harry and they sped up towards her.

After sometime at Gringotts Bank and arguing over who should hold onto the money, the four of them broke off from Ron's mom to shop for school supplies. They got new robs (Harry grow wider in the chest and shrunk two inches) and got their books for class.

Little conversation was made as they went from store to store. Finally Harry decided to ask Hermione what she did when Harry got to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Well, Lupin told me to look up something. I'll tell you on the train to Hogwarts. Both boys moaned. The day they leave was a week away. The anticipation would kill them by the time tomorrow. What did Lupin tell her to look for? Was it about his mysterious dream? Probably.

"Could you at least tell us what it is about?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled down at her and she smiled back. Why and how does everyone seem to read his mind?

"It's a secret for now. Besides, I don't think-"

"It's appropriate to talk about it in public," Ron finished. Hermione turned red and slammed her fists on her hips.

"Well, if you are so smart, maybe you can tell him what it's about, hm?" Ron laughed uneasily and fell silent. Hermione stared at him for a moment and them smiled at Harry.

"Don't worry about it." Right, the one thing Harry isn't good at besides Potions and Divination. They grabbed some ice cream at the sweet shop and met up with Mrs. Weasley soon after in front of Gringotts.

The day came to an end quickly and they scuffled into the dining room for dinner. Tired from walking all day, the four of them stayed quiet and ate slowly while the adults chatted away. The talking made Harry happy; who wouldn't be if every dinner you sat through for the past few months were made up of laughing from your cousin and the evil death glare from your uncle and aunt?

Dinner was wonderful and desert was cheerful, but everyone was drained when the last of the dishes were cleared from the table. Harry said his good nights and he and Ron made their way up stairs to go to bed. The normal routine of brushing teeth and putting on pajamas went by slowly.

That night, Harry seemed to be too tired to sleep. He sat in his bed for hours trying to find a way to making himself fall asleep. Was he anxious about something? Maybe it was because school was starting soon. School always made him happy, even with Professor Snape and what ever new DDA teacher they have or have had.

His mind wandered and the thought of flying through the air, dodging bludgers and attempted tackles. This must have eased his mind for he soon found himself surrounded by the darkness of the dream world.

- - -

_Help… Me…_

- - -

Harry shot up from bed in surprise. If the ceiling was higher he would have not been knocked unconscious at that moment.

- - -

_Please…_

- - -

Well? How is it? Good? Are you all happy I updated? I am too. Since I have a whole week off from school, I'll work on the next chapter. I'm not going to lie to you people. You are all too smart. I will love you all if you review and Give me suggestions as to how you want to story to go. I have the beginning and ending, but I need something for the middle. Well, adios amegos! Till we meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon for all the lack of detail in the previous HP scenes.. I just wanted to get through the beginning. So, sit back, pop some corn and enjoy.

Oh and in the previous chapter, if I confused you with the turn 'curse of the moon' then sorry. I see the werewolf thing as a curse because you have no choice but to transform under the full moon. Get it? Curse of the moon? If you don't, try to figure it out. I was trying to make it sound Hiei like. 

Fifty reviews! Wee! My goal in life is to reach a hundred, so review your hearts out!

- - -

"What do you mean he can't see anyone?" Yusuke's shout rang through all of spirit world. Botan, who was right next to Yusuke winced and took a small step away from him. Ayame, one of Koenma's most trusted ferry girl (but not as important as a certain blue haired one that we all love and adore), kept a straight face and turned.

"He wont be seeing anyone. He is in an important conversation at the moment." Ayame walked away and disappeared through a wall. Yusuke stood their dumbstruck and angry. If Kurama and Hiei turn out to be dead, it's Koenma's fault. The spirit detective sighed and sat on the floor.

"Bah! Stupid toddler. He yells at me when I have important stuff to do, and now look at him."

"Well, you're important 'stuff' usually includes beating the crud out of Kuwabara." Yusuke laughed. So true. Nothing is better than beating up your good friend on a sunny and bright Sunday afternoon.

"All I want to know is, what the hell was that huge ass dog and who those strange KKK weirdo's were." Botan shifted uneasily and looked away. Yusuke could tell she knew something. Botan was horrible at keeping secrets.

"Fess up grimmy," he demanded. The grim reaper grabbed his hand and dragged him a few halls down. When they were alone and not an ogre or spirit was around she halted.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. Their community has been trying to keep folks like you and several others from knowing about them. Yusuke, you remember the stories they used to read to you when you were younger, right? Wizards and witches, dragons and magical animals?" Yuske nodded. He had no clue what any of that had to do with what was going on.

"Well, they are real." At that last statement, Yusuke busted out in laughter. Wizards? Witches? Real? If Botan wasn't a ferry girl working for the prince of the dead then he would have brought her to the hospital.

"I'm serious. Why do you think Kurama's whole family was killed without a scratch or injury or anything. They found nothing when they did a biopsy on their bodies. Almost like they died _magically_." The thought wandered through his head. It was true… And who knows. Maybe he was unaware of these guys just like most of the human world was unaware of demons.

"Unicorns and vampires. Werewolves and giants. All real. Only a few non magical people know about them and that usually included non magical parents with magical children or the leaders of each nation."

Leaders of each nation? So all the head government people knew about this? Why only them? But mostly, why attack Kurama of all people?

"Why attack Kurama?" Botan pondered at the question. She shrugged. "I don't know… We'll have to find him and ask him ourselves."

"He wont tell you, you know." Botan and Yusuke let out a cry in surprise. Behind them, Hiei had been listening to their conversation.

"Don't forget that us demons know of them too, onna." Botan smiled shakily.

"My bad. Yes of course you do. Actually, demons are also considered magical. They are just like dragons in a way." Yusuke couldn't help but imagine a dragon giving birth to an ice koorime and then that koorime giving birth to Hiei and Yukina. The thought amused him greatly. Hiei growled at his direction causing him to stop day dreaming.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." With a 'hn' and a glare, Hiei vanished. Sometimes he can really scare people. Yusuke regained his composure and walked towards Koenma's office. Botan tried to protest, but Yusuke was as stubborn as a mule. He never listens.

"I don't care. If these wizards can kill Kurama's family with one wave of a stick, what about him?" Botan slapped her forehead in frustration.

"No, demons are like dragons. Like dragons it would take several wizards to take them down. And they would have to hit him with the same curse or spell at the same time. Though, demons are stronger than dragons." Yusuke stopped to ponder this newly acquired information. He shrugged and continued on his way. He didn't care if it took a million wizards to kill Kurama. He wanted to find him. Without Kurama, their group would be stupid murderous idiots. Who could he turn to when he needed an excuse not to go to school? Who could he count on to be the genius they need for missions? Most importantly, who would help him and Kuwabara do to their homework!

"How are we supposed to find him," Yusuke asked calmly. Botan tapped her chin a few times.

"Well, you said that the wizards you saw were talking in a different language, right?" Yusuke nodded. If they found out what language they spoke it could give them a lead as to where Kurama might be.

"Either the wizards caught him, or…"

"Or they could be leading him to where ever they need him to be," Botan finished. Yusuke let out a laugh. He was so thankful that he had smart friends. Their smartness was rubbing off on him.

- - -

"Why don't you ask someone who gives a shit." Genkai, Yusukes knowledgeable and fun loving teacher huffed at the teen who randomly showed up at her door begging for a favor.

Yusuke growled while frantically pressing the 'x' button on the game controller. He was losing miserably to an old cranky lady and that alone would get anyone frustrated.

"Come on grandma! All I need you to do is help me and Botan translate some languages until I find which one these wizards spoke and what they said." Genkai put down her controller and looked her student in the eyes.

"Yusuke, I doubt I could help you anyway. I am not fluent with languages. Why not try Keiko, or one of your teachers, though I doubt they would help you either.." Yusuke put down his controller as well. He could ask Keiko, but she is already mad at him for putting a ice down her back and pulling down her skirt at school.

"Do I have to?" Genkai shook her head, not bothering to even answer his idiotic question. Yusuke stood up.

"Well old hag, I have to go hunt down Keiko and a paramedic." He waved at Genkai and walked out of the old temple. The fresh air blew gently onto his face as he made his way down the stone steps.

The day was bright an shiny, obviously reflecting Yusuke Urameshi's mood. It didn't take him long to get through the wooded area and back into town. He grumbled his way down the sidewalk, kicking pebbles and gravel as he walked. Could this week be any worse?

A police car raced by, flashing lights and all. Yusuke didn't like the looks of it as several pedestrians cried out and ran down the street. Yusuke raced after the car, Yusuke would have out ran the damn thing if it wasn't going a hundred miles per hour.

He came to a scene all too familiar. Police cars, fire trucks, and ambulance and a crowd of people. It was house that had caught on fire during the night. The policemen talked amongst them selves. The teen came closer for a better ear full.

"What do you think is causing this mass murder," one asked the other.

"I don't know, but I heard London, England is having a similar problem.." Yusuke walked away hurriedly and ran down the street.

'Are these connected somehow? Is it possible that the wizards I saw were from Britain?' Of course. The language he heard must have been English. If only he actually paid attention to that class he would have had a chance to use it.

"Well, at least I got a small lead," he mumbled, turning the corner and rushing towards school. He was so thankful his teachers stay late after school.

- - -

Well, another chapter done. Yusuke has a small lead, but will he find Kurama in time? The next few chapters shall be more Kurama filled. Well, review and I shall write more!


	7. Chapter 7

It was seven o' clock when a red Suzuki pulled up into the paved driveway of the Minamino's. It's dull and old coat shone brightly against the orange glow of the setting sun. Shiori Minamino, a middle aged working mother, slowly got out of the car. Her back ached painfully from a day of sitting down, though several young employees tend to love the idea that working as a secretary is the easiest job in the office.

(A/N: I wasn't sure what Shiori should be unemployed, but I thought she should.)

She grabbed the bag of milk and eggs from the backseat and made her way up to the front door. She hummed quietly to herself and turned the door knob; it was locked.

'Strange. Shuichi never locked the door when he was home.' She put down the bang and rummaged through her purse.

"Maybe he is with that Yusuke boy. Hm, it's so nice to see Shuichi with friends." A rose bush not two yards from the door rustled and crunched. Mrs. Minamino let out a small squeak. She stood quietly, listening and watching. A few minutes went by and the bush once again moved. She stepped towards the shrubbery cautiously, one step at a time. The bush shook violently as Shiori held out her hand.

"Mrrow!" The noise started the woman, but the actual cat jumping suddenly out from the bush scared her. Laughing to herself and at her paranoia, she petted the cat lovingly on the head and pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"The one place I never look, and to think I never learn my lesson." She grabbed her bag of groceries and turned the key. She entered the quiet house and dark house. The fading light gave the place an eerie feeling. Shiori never minded this feeling. She was used to it, some way or another.

"Hi mom!" Her stepson, Shuichi popped his head through the arch way into the living room. She smiled at him. She was so lucky to have married a man with such an energetic child.

"Hello dear. How was school?" He shrugged. She moved into the kitchen and he followed close behind. He placed the dairy goods in the fridge and hugged her son.

"Need help cooking dinner?" Shiori shook her head. He walked back into the living room to continue his homework. Shiori wondered where her other son was.

"Shuichi, where is your brother?" A 'I don't know' reached her ears and she sighed heavily. He was spending a whole lot of time out of the house. She barely saw him anymore, ever since she got engaged by Kazuyu actually. She never knew her son to be disdainful towards others, but then again, she read about some children rejecting new family members, especially parents. She hoped this wasn't the case with Shuichi.

- - -

Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, sat quietly underneath his favorite cherry tree in the town park. Something about it made Kurama feel happy. Those who never communicated with plants wouldn't know that trees and flowers have unique personalities, much like humans and demons. Though they cannot speak in any common tongue doesn't mean they don't speak at all.

"You obsess over your darling plants too much, fox." Hiei appeared perched on a thick branch of the tree, back against the trunk and eyes closed.

"Well, at least I have something to preoccupy my time, instead of brooding over living with humans and killing the spirit detective." The red haired fox chuckled as Hiei sent a death filled glare at him.

"I do not brood… And I do not wish to kill the detective yet. Just that annoying lump of flesh, Kuwabaka." Kurama shook his head. Hiei brooded and he doesn't really wish to kill neither human. Hiei never would admit it.

"Oh, and that human female you call mother is worried." With that, the fire koori me disappeared in a flash. The half breed raised an eye brow and stood up. It was already dark out. The night air was cooler than the day's and Kurama didn't really plan on staying out this long. His slow pace quickened to a power walk. The hairs on his skin stood on ends and goose-bumps appeared on his arms.

He glanced at the people passing by, talking on their cell phones and running home.

**'Pathetic humans.' **Kurama shook the thought from his head.

'**Scurrying around like insects.' **Kurama scolded the fox spirit inside of his consciousness.

'You do realize, that we are one of them.' The fox was silent for only a moment.

'**Oh yes. You are, but not I. I do not exist in this world, nor to any world… Anymore.' **The fox faded out and there was silence. Youko never talked to his human half for long. He was always silent, just listening and helping out when needed.

The street lights flickered on and illuminated the crowded side walk. In some way, the fox was right; human scurried from place to place, massing in groups, with no purpose no reason. Like bugs they manifest in places unimaginable, breeding more and more with no concern or care. Feeding and wasting the earth's resources and destroying everything that took billions of years to create. Feeble minded.

**'Told you.'**

- - -

The smell of chicken and rice filled every corner of the house, wafting out the windows and onto the driveway were a green van stood parked while a man beside it too a deep breathe. Kazuyu entered the house and the smell intensified, filling his lungs with the sweet smell of his wife's wonderful cooking.

"Good evening everyone," he cheered in a light tone. His voice was booming and kind, filled with a warmth yet stern melody. It sang through the house and brought his presence to the house holds attention.

"Good evening Kazuyu. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you set the table," Shiori recommended and gave her husband a kiss. He lucked four pairs of chop sticks and some bowls and plates.

"Fine. Why not your son, hm? Or is he locked in his room again doing work?" Shiori shook her head.

"He isn't home. He never cam home to begin with. I wouldn't worry. He'll be home in time for dinner, so set a spot for him." They ate dinner silently, though all three only picked at their food. Shiori glanced at her sons empty seat from time to time. Small talk interrupted the silence though for a moment before it drowned.

After the table was set and the dishes where cleaned and put away, the front door swung open letting the nights chilly air fill the hall. Shiori turned and smiled. Maybe it was Shuichi.

"Shuichi," she called and walked out to the hall to find the door ajar and no one there. She walked to the door and looked out onto the street puzzled. She closed the door and locked it tightly.

"You shouldn't of do that…" Shiori was started by the strange voice and turned around only to be grabbed and dragged into the television area. Both her son and husband were sitting on the couch eyeing the four strangers in odd clothing.

"Shiori! Don't touch her," Kazuyu demanded only to be punched on the jaw. He growled and fell silent. Shiori was tossed onto the couch and the tallest one spoke.

"Where is Kurama?" His demand was snobbish and rude; apparently rich.

"I don't know who you are talking about-" She was struck sharply in the face by another member of their party, only this one was a girl.

"Don't toy with us muggle! Now, tell us were he is." The taller man stopped the woman from striking again.

"I would contain myself if I were you. Now, tell us where Kurama is." Kazuyu held his wife and son close. None of them knew who this Kurama was, though the name sounded familiar.

"We don't know who this Kurama is. Now, please leave our family." The four intruders laughed.

"How about a description. He recently turned human sixteen years ago. Red hair and green eyes," another man laughed and looked at the pictures on the mantle.

"I mean… You have him, in these pictures," he said wryly. The family looked at each other confused.

"Well…" Shiori hesitated. The group turned their attention to her.

"I remember, my sons' friends calling him Kurama a few times. Shuichi said it was just a random nickname they had given him. If that is the person you refer to, what do you want with my son?"

- - -

Kurama rounded the corner and briskly jogged down the street. He was sure he missed dinner and would have to explain himself for his absence.

**'It's none of their business.' **Youko's voice filled his mind. In some ways he was correct, but he was usually, always expected to give a call if he was to be late.

**'Suit yourself.'** His voice once again faded into the nothingness of their mind. He slowed down some once he got a few houses away from his own. An unexplained uneasiness filled the atmosphere.

**'Do you feel that?'** Kuramas home came into view and automatically he sensed a disturbing aura within it. He rushed to the door and grabbed the knob.

'Locked? Mother?' Sweat formed above his brow as thought of what might have happened filled his head.

**'Don't go in there! Shuichi, listen to me-'**

'I have no choice, my family is in danger!'

**'You'll get killed! I know this aura. You'll be killed.' **A familiar feeling filled the half breeds mind and body. Youko's energy flowed rapidly through his veins, filling every nook and cranny.

**'I got your back.' **Kurama was filled to the brim with energy. This broad shoulders rammed up against the door. Once. Twice. Until the door broke down and he stumbled into the dark hallway.

"Mother? Father? Shuichi?" His voice echoed and faded away. Kurama found the light switch and turned flipped it on. Nothing.

'The power must be out.'

**'Classic and obvious. Like those dull 'horror' movies you humans watch.' **

"Who ever is here, you lack intelligence and common sense. We have nothing and if you wish for a blood bath, you have come to the wrong place," he assured. No answer was given but the fox knew they heard him.

"Stupify!" A bright light shot out of the kitchen, straight towards Kurama. He was not so fortunate. It hit him. His body fell limp and he collapsed on the ground. He couldn't moving his body nor could he talk.

'I'm paralyzed.'

**'Wizards..!'**

A cloaked figure emerged from the doorway and stood in front of the immobile fox. He chuckled triumphantly and kneeled down next to him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The infamous Youko Kurama?" He tried to growl, but his throat was closed shut, he couldn't even move his own eyes. A pain rippled through his head and was suddenly yanked up to face the man.

"So nice to see you again." He removed his black hood to reveal the one person he never thought to see ever again.

'Lucious Malfoy.'

**'Lucious Malfoy.'** Their thoughts unified in horror and astonishment. Kurama's eyes widened though he could not tell. Malfoy chuckled and placed the fox down.

"I'm quite disappointed dear old friend. Your new body doesn't seem to have the same effect as it used to. I could never stun you nor even harm you the last time we met." Youko growled angrily. Kurama soon felt himself become distant, like he was being pushed back into the depths of his mind. He felt light as the feeling on numbness disappeared.

Malfoy stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. His red hair was being replaced by silver locks and his green eyes, by steely cold golden ones.

"Well, now you show your true colors." He motioned to his comrades. "Kill the family." Youko growled and dashed towards the living room.

"Avada Kedavra," the woman shrieked happily as a greenish light spewed out from her wooden wand.

"No!" Youko ran in front of the curse. His human family stood wide eyed as their son took the blast. A blinding white light filled the room, and then silence. When the light and dust subsided, the silver Kitsune stood with his arms stretched wide.

" I wont let you kill my family," he said coldly. The wizards hesitated and took steps back. Shiori then let out a horrified scream.

"You-what are you?" The fox turned around to face his beloved family. But instead of the happy faces he was so used to for so many years, there was nothing but fear, confusion and anger.

"I heard Shuichi's voice, and now where is he," Shiori asked Kazuyu in confusion and sadness. The man looked at Youko angrily.

"Monster, where is our son? Are you in league with these crack pots?" His human step fathers angry questions made the foxes ears flatten against his skull.

**'Monster..?'**

'But.. We aren't monsters…'

"But… I am your son." Youko frowned. A cackle was heard from behind them, the fox turned around to see the girl bent over, laughing.

"You have turned too soft Kurama, or should I say Shuichi. Why don't you tell them what happened and why their son is a murderous thief? No? Then I shall tell them." Kurama flexed his claws dangerously. Both parties eyed them cautiously except for the witch.

"This fox is a demon. A blood thirsty brute who has reeked havoc in this world and others for over a thousand years! A thief and a murderer. He was shot by a hunter to our amazement." Kurama growled and stepped forward.

"Be quiet human. You have no right to bring up my origins." His threats fell upon deaf ears.

"Hurt, he found his way into our world and found you, pregnant. He destroyed your child. This greedy creature destroyed your child and took it's place only to save himself." The smugness in her voice sang with triumph. " You witch."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The three wizards yelled in unison and hit the demon. Youko gasped in pain and fell backwards. His gaze fell upon his cowering family behind him. They looked at him, but that look they were giving him was foreign to their faces. Disgust, fear and hate. Shiori was hysterically crying. How Youko wished to hug her and tell her everything was alright.

_**---**_

**_I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar._**

_**---**_

"But I…" His mumbling was cut short when he was hit with another barrage of curses. Kurama leapt up into the air and landed safely on the other side of the room.

"You… Monster."

"You disgusting son of a bitch."

"…"

Malfoy laughed broad laugh and walked towards the family. He held out his wand and pointed it at the father.

"What a joke. You have become too soft. These people have softened you and in that state, you are useless to use. Fragile and tear able. I think the destruction of these people would do you some good."

"What? No! Don't." Kurama dashed towards that damned wizard., but he didn't seem to run fast enough.

_**---**_

_**I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.**_

_**---**_

"Avada Kedavra!" That spell raced through his consciousness. The spell hit Kazuyu dead on right when the fox tackled Lucious to the floor. Kurama got up and turned towards them. His step father laid dead on the floor, eyes stone cold, glazed over, hard as stone.

The mighty demon fell to his knees next to the fallen human. He thought he felt tears sting his eyes, but they never fell. Shiori cried out in terror and Shuichi cried in his mothers embrace. Sheer anger raged through his body. They had the audacity to attack him and his family.

"Why did you come you bastard wizards," he asked coldly, anger obvious in his tone.

"The Dark Lord calls. He needs you again." The fox snarled and punched another wizard out cold.

"Accendo," one of them yelled, pointing at some drapery. Shiori gasped and made a run for the door with Shuichi. A deep menacing growl filled the house. From the dark kitchen two large eyes stared down the two hungrily.

"Ah, well it appears our good friend Greyback is here. Do be careful. I don't want any blood on my new robes." The eyes along with their owner came out of the dark and in front of them was the most frightening creature you would ever see. Shiori backed away and ran to the other side of the room. The wolf let out an ear piercing howl and lunged at her. With arms over her face, tears began to fall from her eyes. Surely she was going to die.

"Wolf, do you dare." Kurama rammed into the dog sending it flying to the other side of the room. Youko thought about summoning his plants, but he did not wish to use up all his energy because these wizards and now this wolf, don't give up easily. And without a certain amount of energy to protect his body, the spells will definitely start to affect him.

The creature growled angrily and clumsily stampeded towards Kurama. Dodging the wolf wasn't so easy. His long claws and inhuman strength and power made him just as fast as the fox. The wolf retreated into the shadows, practically disappearing.

_**---**_

**_Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away._**

_**---**_

Kurama turned to his mother and brother, both no where in sight. He ran out of the room, fire spreading like a disease, fast and deadly. The smoke made his nose tingle and his eyes water.

"Mother," he called loudly, trying to make himself heard over the cracking wood and shouts from the intruders. Kurama hissed in pain and fell forward. Greyback let out a wolfish chuckle and licked his paws. Kurama felt the blood from deep gashes trickle down his side. Leaping up into the air he pulled out his infamous rose whip. With a growl he snapped his whip down upon it. The wolf dodged the whip easily and ran up the stairs to the upstairs.

"Avada Kedavra!" The death curse hit the mistunes open wound. Black spots filled Kurama's vision, but he soon regained his composure and sent his whip onto the smallest wizard. He let out a cry and fell to the ground, bleeding and dying.

"Avada Kedavra!" Another one sent at him. Youko dodged it once again and leapt up stairs.

"Mother!" The sent of Shuichi's blood reached his canine nose. Panicked, he ran into his parents room. Shuichi was on the ground, torn to pieces, laying in a puddle of his own blood. The site wouldn't have made him sick, but it did. He felt like he would vomit, but his expression stayed calm and emotionless. Eyeing the wolf angrily Kurama stood between him and Shiori.

"Listen to me," he said calmly to her. She shook her head, tearing her eyes out.

"No! I wont! You freak!" Kurama remained still.

"Listen to me. I need your cooperation." Shiori gasped as the wolf lunged at the fox once again.

Scratch, dodge, punch, scratch.

Scratch, scratch bite, punch.

The repetitive attacks from both parties war on for some time. The wolf showed no sign of fatigue.

"You have gotten stronger you half breed mutt," Kurama commented towards Greyback. Indeed he has. The last time he saw Fenrir battle, he would get tired after the first hour of physical attack combos. Now, he was almost matched to Kurama.

Malfoy emerged from the flames that blocked the exit. He chuckled deeply; it was scary.

"You think that is all fox? Now, if you come with us, we shall spare you the pain that will be soon inflicted upon you." Kurama let out a bark like laugh.

"You think you have power over me, filthy vermin?" Malfoy pointed his wand at Fenrir.

"Why yes dear friend, I do." Kurama was pondering the wizards actions.

"A life of a human must be affecting you," he cooed arrogantly, "for you would have realized…"

**'Huh? A barrier! Why didn't I sense it before!'**

"That you wasted your energy on nothing!" At that, a flash of silver light escaped his wand and wound itself around the wolf. It howled in pain and fell to the floor. Twitching here and there, the sliver mist dissipated and Greybacks energy nearly doubled. Kurama backed away slightly, obviously rethinking his situation.

His thoughts raced thought his mind, but the thing that popped up first was Shiori. She was his first priority. Kurama turned around and walked up to the woman. He reached out to pick her up but she slapped him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare come near me!" The roof crumbled as the flames consumed them rapidly. Time wasn't on their side and the wolf was regaining his consciousness once again. The wizards advanced towards them as well.

"It's me, your son. I wont hurt you. Please let me get you out of here…" Shiori stumbled away. The witch raised her wand dangerously.

"Say good bye mommy," she cackled evilly, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light again shot from the tips of the wooden stick.

"Run faster-" his plea to his mother cut shot when the wooded ceiling began collapsing around them all. The spell hit the woman's fragile body and sent it ramming into the wall. Her limp body fell to the floor and tears rolled from her eyes for the final time.

"NO!"

_**---**_

_**Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.**_

_**---**_

Her body soon was buried under the burning house. Kurama ran over and tossed the wooden boards off her body. Her face was paled and burnt. Her eyes held nothing but sadness and fear. She died thinking about was him. Kurama knew it and the wizards knew it too. He hung his head in despair. He witnessed his whole human family die in one night. Twice it has happened to him and he swore he wouldn't let them share the same fate as his demon parents.

"Come with us Youko. Our lord needs you." The fox growled angrily. They decided to kill his family and destroy his home and ask him to join them?

Just then Kurama felt himself fly across the room. Deeper gashes on his neck and face bleed horribly. The wolf landed in front of the fallen demon with a thud. Its bloody teeth (from his brother) shone in the fire light. Kurama felt the same fire lick his sides, burning him terribly. He groaned when the wolf picked him up by his throat. The Kurama kicked the wolf in the chest knocking it back. The sound of sirens and people filled the foxes ears.

The smoke became unbearable. He coughed wildly, closing his eyes and covering his nose and mouth.

'Get out of there Youko! Before you get killed.'

**'What do you think I'm doing?' **Youko scolded his other half. Telling him what he already knows doesn't help. The wolf came back for another frenzy of attacks. Both were watery-eyed and slow.; the smoke was all around them.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada KEDAVRA!" Four spells hit Kurama, making him cry out in pain. It was indeed painful. The moment he hesitated the wolf bite down on Youko's shoulder and crunched down, breaking flesh and bone. Kurama cried out in pain and punched the beast off of him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Another spell hit him which only made his wince slightly. The faint yell of his name reached his ears. They twitched and he heard it again. It was Yusuke.

Right before the demons eyes he saw the wizards motion to the wolf. They soon apparated away. The wolf once again chuckled doggishly.

" You will not win." And at that, Kurama got up and leapt out the window onto the lawn. He got a good look of the outside. Five fire trucks and several ambulance and police cars; a huge crowd of people stood on the street. They all gasped when Kurama came out and landed before them. The police called for back up and the people started to whisper.

"Kurama!" Yusuke's voice was heard over the noisy crowd. Kurama turned his head in Yusuke's direction.

"Watch out!" The crowd shrieked when Greyback busted through a wall and tckled Kurama.

**'A few more nice scratches for my collection.'**

'This is no time to be sarcastic, ' his other half yelled. Youko rolled out from under the werewolf's clutches and ran down the street; wolf close behind him. The crowded and burning house disappeared from his view by the time the wizards appeared once again.

- - -

Kurama opened his heavy eyelids looking out into the world around him. He once again shut his eyes and sighed. The darkness was comforting, it always has been.

**_"You freak!" _**His mother's words rumbled through his weary mind making his body shake violently in grief.

After he ran from the house he made his was to a portal to the demon realm hoping to lose them in it's thick and dense depth. To his dismay, he never lost them there. When he would try going into one direction, they would force him to another.

The red head knew it was a trap, and so did his demon side, but they didn't care, they just needed to get away. From what? From them, or that human world? From life?

His green eyes once again peered out from his lids and they wandered around the forest floor. It was night time. The beauty this forest once held during the day was gone. The forest looked denser and darker. This dark was not dark, it was blacker than black. The kind of darkness that surrounds your mind and body, numbing it. Think as steel and scary. It scared Kurama in so many ways. The night sounds where unknown to him even after his years in Makai. How he got to this particular forest, he wasn't sure. He just ran and ran till he couldn't anymore. A dog bark was heard in the distance. The demon inside of him retreated into the darkest corner of their mind and his presence almost disappeared.

Kurama closed his eyes and slipped back into the world of sleep. Oblivious to the towering figure in front of him.

_**---**_

**_I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
I see you there,  
Farther away.  
Farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away._**

_**---**_

- - -

Ta Da! Oh my gosh, I wrote like ten pages for this chapter! It wasn't very hard at all though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Can anyone comment on my battle scenes and tell me how I can improve them 'cause they will be showing up in later chapters a lot. I hope this explains somewhat of what happened to Kurama. Why they attacker.. You'll have to tune in for future chapters for that one.

Next up: Kurama meets Hogwarts!


	8. Chapter 8

On the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a small cozy hut stood, nestled between a cute pumpkin patch and the trees. A tower of smoke rose from its chimney and the windows shone a warm yellow. A booming bark from a certain greyhound shook the poor house.

'Calm down Fang, yeh stupid mutt," Hagrid yelled at his dog. Hagrid, the Gate Keeper of the grounds of the magical school, Hogwarts, placed his copy of the Daily Prophet on the coffee table and walked to the window.

"Wha' are yeh barkin' at?" Nothing except the trees moved and the only noise was the eerie hoots of the owls. The half giant frowned and returned to his spot on the couch. He picked up his mug of ale and chugged some down. Wiping his beard he returned his attention to the newspaper.

"Grrrfff." Fang let out a growl and paced in front of the door. Hagrid looked up and watched Fangs odd behavior.

"Somethin' out there boy?" Hagrid learned to never underestimate animals sixth sense. Something must be out there in the forest to make his usually calm and obedient dog go bonkers.

The sofa moaned as Hagrid stood up to get his crossbow. He put on his coat and buckled Fang to his leash. The dog tugged at it as they exited the house. Fang sniffed the air and barked loudly once again. He lead Hagrid through the outer forest for some time before they turned and began to travel deeper into it.

"How could yeh sense somethin' this far away, Fang?" Hagrid looked around for anything suspicious or threatening. The night was silent; that eerie silent you get when you are all alone in a windowless and door less room.

From a distant, Hagrid could see several trees charred terribly. He stepped towards them, pulling the wild hound with him.

"Looks like someone used magic.. But who?" Hagrid shone his lantern around him eyeing the angry forest. He mumbled some nonsense before he let Fang lead the way once again. For what seemed like all night, the dog lead them both deeper and deeper into the forest. Everywhere Hagrid looked, trees were either again, charred or blasted down.

The hairs on his thick neck stood on ends and chill went up his spine. The air was thick with the smell of blood and burned skin. Fang let out a whine and hid behind his humongous owner.

"Wha's wrong yeh stupid dog? Before you were barkin' and itchin' to get out ere!" The dog gave another whine and a sniff before taking his place back in front. Tail between his legs, the dog trotted towards a lump under a tree. As Hagrid neared, he soon realized…

"Blimey! It's a kid." Deep gashes and cuts littered his abused body. The boy was swimming in a pool of his own blood. Hagrid grinded his teeth together nervously. What happened?

"Hold on there Fang, lets get this kid to the school, quick." The dog whined some more and backed away from the strange boy nervously. Hagrid picked him up slowly, careful as to not worsen his wounds. He opened up a single emerald eye lazily and looked at Hagrid sleepily. The boy soon closed his eye again and fell back asleep.

"Well, at least we know year alive, right?"

Hagrid carefully made his way out of the forest as quickly as he could. The young man's wounds wouldn't stop bleeding and he gave a moan or two every time Hagrid tightened his grip once in a while so he wouldn't slip out of the giants hands. The blood was all over Hagrid's fur coat and pants and Fang trailed behind, glaring at the red head in his masters arms.

They reentered the school grounds and made their way across the dark grass. "Hold on there kid." Hagrid huffed as he opened the door the giant oak doors to the castle.

- - -

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk in her dark and empty class room. She scribbled madly on a piece of parchment, looking up occasionally at the big cloak across the room.

It was almost 3 in the morning. The professor placed her quill down and took off her glasses, massaging her temples. Paper work was such a hassle, but school was almost beginning and it was better for her to do it now before students filled the halls.

A loud crash from the halls made McGonagall jump in her chair. She placed her glasses back on and went to the door.

"Peeves?" McGonagall opened the door irked at the disturbance from the mischievous poltergeist. Another crash from up ahead was heard followed by a string of evil giggling.

"Peeves, stop it this instant." The poltergeist floated above the woman's head.

"Poor poor soul, is he," Peeves chuckled darkly.

"Who, Peeves," the teacher demanded. The creature rolled on the ceiling in fits of laughter.

"Hagrid brought home a new foxy. Blood and tears, blood and tears." McGonagall shoed him away and hurried down the halls. She knew Hagrid had a thing for bringing in animals from the forest. McGonagall made it clear that dangerous animals could get them into trouble with the ministry. She made it half way towards the Great Hall when she came across puddles of blood, leading down the hall to her left.

"Hagrid!" She scurried down the halls, following the trail of crimson liquid, which appeared to be leading towards the Hospital Wing.

Up ahead the huge figure of Hagrid stood facing the running teacher. The witch halted in front of the half giant and gazed in horror.

In his arms was a boy, probably sixteen or so, bleeding and mangled.

"Wha…?

- - -

Some time later, the castle faculty was crowding in the Hospital Wing, hovering over the unconscious form of the mysterious red head.

"So, you found him in the forest?" Albus Dumbledore bent down and ran a withered hand through his thick hair.

"Aye. Me and fang went into the forest 'cause Fang was going crazy over somethin'. And I think this must be that somethin'."

Madame Pomfrey pushed through the teachers to the bed side. She lifted up his arms and bandages, studying the wounds carefully.

"My dear lord… Albus, these are were wolf scratches and bites. The other teachers stiffened and whispers broke loose,

"Another were wolf, hm? Do you really intend to keep it here?" The slimy voice of Severus Snape lingered through the room. The greasy teacher stepped forward next to the night stand beside the bed.

"We don't need to worry," Flitwick chirped up, "so long as you are willing to create wolfs bane potion for him." Snape gave the short teacher a snide look. Madame Pomfrey stood between the glaring teachers.

"Now, now, gentlemen. Are we not adults here?" The teachers turned to Dumbledore for support, but apparently he was busy looking at the boy. The old wizard could tell there was something special about him.

"We do not know why he was attacked. Even more, why he was in the Forbidden forest. When he wakes, we shall interrogate him thoroughly, but for now, let the boy rest." Snape smirked sourly and the other teachers fell silent and paled. The old nurse came with fresh bandages and began wrapping them around his wounds.

"We will wait then," McGonagall said gently, guiding the other teachers out of the room so it were only Snape, herself, Poppy and the headmaster.

"Severus, I need you to ready some wolfs bane for our friend here. Minerva, I need you to get in touch with Lupin and the others. Poppy, I think you should give the lad the grape flavored syrup. The cherry tastes a little too much like grass." He winked at her and smiled cheerfully. He strode out of the room, whistling a catchy tune.

"That man is daft," Snape mumbled. He turned his heel and followed after him. McGonagall glanced at the pain filled face of the red head and sighed.

"What a night this turned out to be." Pomfrey chuckled light heartedly.

"Yes, and what a year it will be."

- - -

Harry Potter tapped his finger thoughtfully. Sweat, which accumulated upon his brow some time ago, dripped down his cheek.

"Castle to B,3." In front of Harry, he and Ron were battling all out in Wizards Chess. The little character moved a few squares away and next to Ron's queen.

"Check mate" Ron cursed and put his head in his hands.

""You're getting good, Harry… Better than I am too." Harry smiled and laughed. Both boys began to brawl for a minute or two before Hermione walked into the room.

"Boys, boys. Stop or you'll break something!" The two sixteen year olds stopped. Ron got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Aw, Come on Hermione. We wont break anything," he whined and helped Harry up as well. The three stood in the silence for a bit. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"You boys better get packed and ready. We are leaving bright and early." At that, the witch exited the room and hurried down the hall to her room.

"What's up with her?" Harry shrugged and sat down on one of the three chairs in the room. Dust kicked up and flew everywhere.

"I'm really looking forward to this year. I mean," Ron began as he pulled up a chair as well and sat across Harry.

" Nothing bad has happened this summer and that surely has to be a sign that this year will be normal. Sure, you had a strange dream, but we all have them. I once dreamt Ginny was dancing with a rabbit. It's all normal. The adults are making a fuss over nothing at all, It's the way they are. Like I said, nothing bad will happen this year. I can feel it.

- - -

There is no way for me to reach 30 reviews in one chapter. Sorry I asked. I was hoping to achieve my goal at 100 reviews quicker, but I guess it'll have to wait.

Now, I am really good when it comes to flames. I do not let them eat at me or anything. You know, the kind with good grammar, a real good reason why my story sucks and doesn't tell me stuff I already know.

I know this story is so cliché. I figured this out when I wanted to write one (No duh). I know this story sucks balls and isn't very good. I agree, but I am always up for suggestions from others to **help me improve these things.**

Also, I am allowed to do what ever I want with these characters in this story. Let me give you a definition of "fan fiction.'

**Fan Fiction:  **Stories where the writer takes the ideas, characters and plot from a show, book or cartoon and write alternate ways that is pleasing to them or create a new adventure. The writer my alter the characters background, personality and relationships as they see fit for the story.

This means, I can do what ever I want them to do here. Don't tell me so and so is being a sissy. I know that and that is the way I want them to act. I can make Youko skip in a field or flowers in a pink dress singing 'Amazing Grace' and as long as it goes with the bloody story, it's perfectly fine. Don't like it? Fine, don't read it and don't bother to review.

I hate to rant on and on, but this is annoying. I got a review today and it disappointed me greatly. He (or she) has made a complete n00b out of themselves and it ruined my day. I understand it was their opinion and I should cherish it, but they gave no reason why except it was cliché , wizards suck and I was over confident for asking 30 reviews for a crappy chapter. I need more feedback people! I hope I don't have to write another ranting disclaimer anytime in the near future.

Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter. I will work on the next one during my classes. Lets just hope I wont be doing anything complicated in math and science for the next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Koenma snored quietly and rolled his head, resting it on his left shoulder. The young prince was exhausted after the incident at Kurama's human residence. Paper work and tracking the ex-thief took a few days. His search for Kurama was fruitless and heart breaking. Kurama was long off their radar and his energy signal vanished. With no lead, the toddler decided to catch up on the sleep that he needed. He told Botan and the others that he was in an important meeting, and not to let anyone disturb him.

"Hey pacifier breathe!" The doors slammed open, snapping Koenma out of dreamland. He slipped out of his chair and with a thud; he landed on his side on the marble floor half asleep.

"Napping on the job, huh? What's with the important business?" Yusuke's voice gave Koenma a headache and his fuzzy mind slowly became awake. The spirit detectives' voice registered slowly in his mind.

"Hm? Yusuke? What are you doing here! I told you I was busy!" Yusuke picked up the miniature prince and shook him violently. A string of curses streamed out of the teens mouth.

"You idiot! Me and Botan finally figured out a lead and you're in lala land dreaming about God knows what!" Botan rushed over to pry Yusuke's hands off her boss. With no prevail, she summoned her fairy oar and waved it around threateningly.

"Don't make me get violent you too." Botans' threat was not ignored and both 'children' froze. She grinned happily and grabbed Koenma from the detective.

"I think we have more pressing matters here," she cheered, following by her distinguishing bubbly laugh. She placed Koenma on his big red chair and fixed his now crooked and wrinkled hat.

"Now, what did you say about a lead? We know already that wizards are involved, but from where we still don't know."

"Well, there was also a werewolf involved too. I saw it myself, chasing after fox-boy. Anyway, we think they might have come from England." Koenma tapped his finger on his desk.

"I was afraid of this," he mumbled, reaching over and grabbing his remote. He pressed the on button.

"I presume Botan told you what is happening in the wizarding world, no?" Yusuke nodded and took a seat right on the large yellow desk. A picture of a rather scary looking man appeared on the screen.

"The dark wizard Voldemort was recently resurrected and he and his followers are once again reeking chaos over the world. Now, Voldemort, if he was a demon, would probably be twice as powerful as you are Yusuke. He murdered countless of innocent people, both normal and gifted." Koenma paused and changed the channel on the screen. The new picture was of a boy around his age with emerald green eyes and black hair. His round glasses made Yusuke laugh (nerds were the best to beat up when Keiko was not around). A cool looking scar on his forehead was barely visible under his bangs.

"This is Harry Potter. Anyway, sixteen years ago, Voldemorts' physical body was destroyed and his soul was lost somewhere hiding from use. This boy was said to be the one who did this when he was barely a year old." Yusuke's mouth was gaping in astonishment. Only a baby, he destroyed and weakened a super powerful force. Yusuke's curiosity of this boy over whelmed him. He wanted to meet this kid and test him out himself.

"Now, wizards are tricky people. They put up barriers around their towns, government, everything that would hinder them and their secrets. Here in spirit world, we do not have many records on wizards or their gathering locations. All we know is that their ministry is held there and luckily, we know where that is."

Yusuke's heart leapt for joy. Maybe they had Kurama or maybe, like any other human, they would see Kurama as a freak since he was last seen in his Youkai form.

"Okay, say they had Kurama… Would they do anything to him?" Koenma shrugged. He gestured towards Botan who nodded and exited the room.

"Now, I assume you have no clue how to speak English, right? Well, I have the perfect gadget for you and Kuwabara." Yusuke moaned and through back his head in anguish.

"Why him? Why can't Hiei come?"

"Because I doubt he cares." Botan then returned with two watches at hand. She handed them to Yusuke and he attached one to his wrist.

"This watch will help you speak and understand any language. All you have to do is set the big hand on the language you want. The little hand is for tracking large amounts of magic energy. It's very useful when tracking wizards and witches." Yusuke grinned and patted his boss on the back.

"So, what else must I watch out for besides wooden sticks and 'Bibbity bobbity boo'?" Koenma growled at the teen and slumped back on his chair, sighing heavily.

"You are missing the key points! Wizards have spells that could levitate objects that weigh tons and tons! They have jinxes that leave you vulnerable to attack and curses that could **kill **you. This is serious stuff, not your average Cinderella story or medieval tale!" Yusuke paled at the **kill** word. Not that he was scared he was terrified shitless. A curse that could kill someone without scratching him or her or without any effort was not how this detective wanted to kick the bucket.

"Fine then. Just drop me and Kuwabaka off at the nearest plane, give us a passport and we're good to go."

- - -

Kurama moaned deeply and opened his large emerald eyes. His vision was still quite blurry and his senses were dulled tremendously. He scanned as much of his surroundings as he could from his laying down position. The room was made of stone and he was lying in a very soft bed. The room smelled horribly of hospital.

'_I hate that smell.'_ His body hurt from head to toe and it was painful to breathe. A hand rested on his forehead and the fox yelped in surprise. He heard no footsteps nor realized he was being watched. A soft, reassuring female voice hummed through his head. The words seemed mashed together and jumbled.

"You poor thing.. What's your name youngster?" Kurama turned his glazed eyes onto the owner of the voice. She frowned and reached over to the nightstand beside the cot.

"You're running a fever. Takes some of this. It'll help." She poured a strange purple liquid into an iron goblet and sat Kurama up. His head lolled, swerved, and rested limply on his shoulder. The woman propped up a few pillows and rested him against them. She held the cup to his lips and tilted it, the liquid bidding entrance to hi mouth. Kurama drank it willfully, but sputtered and coughed. It tasted horrible and it made his nose and ears tingle uncomfortably.

"It's alright dear. Just some herbal medicine to help ease the pain." The woman rushed over to another table and retrieved some bandages. She began to take off the bloody ones. Kurama hissed in pain when she tugged off the pieces that stuck to his wounds. She replaced them and laid Kurama back on the bed properly.

"Now. That wasn't so bad, was it now?" She pulled the covers over him and quietly left into another room.

'_Where am I?_' The fox blinked slowly, turning his head to face a pair of rather large wooden doors. He turned his head the other way too see several other cots and beds around the room.

'_Am I… In a hospital?_' Even his thoughts were fuzzy and he had difficult time grasping to them. The pain in his chest ceased and his legs turned numb almost. The large doors opened wide and four people walked in and encircled the fox's current bed. They were talking, but there was a loud buzzing sound in his ear, making it hard for him to hear them.

"He's awake, but I don't think he'll be able to answer us," one of them said. She had an accent and he had no clue what she said.

'_That is not… Japanese they are… Speaking…_' He blinked again, trying to focus his vision.

"What is your name, boy?" The eldest one sat beside him and placed his hand on his. This sparkling crystal blue eyes staring into Kurama's green ones. Kurama still could not grasp at what they were saying; his brain was too dysfunctional to figure it out.

"Headmaster, perhaps if we cannot get him to talk, maybe some truth potion?" His voice made Kurama shiver. It sounded familiar, and Kurama never forgets, whether treasure, enemy, acquaintances or friend.

Hagrid stood in the back of the group staring down at Kurama. He reminded him so much of Harry. The messy hair that refused to stay were it was places and eyes as green as a tree. However, his eyes were so different as well. Harry's was filled with youth and innocence besides all of his horrible encounters with death. This boy had deep eyes filled with wisdom, even deeper than Dumbledore. A secret was kept behind this jewel.

"I think he doesn't speak English." The McGonagall stated, looking through Kurama's old and tatter school uniform that was lying on the nightstand.

"I think he is Asian," she guessed, taking out a piece of paper with Japanese characters on it. Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Severus, can you go into my office and get me the golden box on the top shelf to the left? It'll have a phoenix on the top." Snape nodded and went to retrieve to object. Kurama felt a wave of nausea and paled slightly. His stomach turned and rolled and Dizziness over took him.

Dumbledore saw this and took out his wand. Quickly, he traced the outline of a bucket in mid air. The red lines faded and a tin pail fell to the ground. Pomfrey and McGonagall helped Kurama lean forward where he then threw up what ever was left in his stomach. The greasy teacher returned as they laid Kurama back down, holding a small golden matchbox. Dumbledore took it from him and opened it up. A layer of brownish powder filled the trinket.

"Get me a goblet of pumpkin juice, will you Minerva?" McGonagall summoned a cup filled with the delicious orange liquid. Withered fingers pinched the brown powder and sprinkled a few granules into the juice. It bubbled for a second, turning a shade of red and then calming, returning to normal.

"Let him drink this. We will come back in a while to check up on him. For now, we must prepare for the arrival of our students."

- - -

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of Crookshanks. His loud mewls and whines outside his door were like he was right in Harry's ears. He rolled out of bed and lay on the wooden floor for a few more minutes. Ron scuffled out of bed and over to his sleepy friend.

"Wake up mate. Mum is making breakfast." Harry groaned in protest and stumbled to his feet. He and Ron got their clothes on and wandered through the dark halls of the house, making their way to the kitchen. They bumped in Sirius on the way there.

"Good morning you too." His cheery voice made the two grumble. He walked with them to breakfast and kept the small talk to a minimum (Everyone knows not to mess with anti-morning people, even Sirius).

"So, you boys excited for school?" Harry shrugged and Ron groaned again in anguish.

"I hate school. Either we almost are expelled or we almost die. It's the worst place in the world.." Sirius laughed and patted Ron on the back.

"It's alright. Just a year or two left and you'll be done." They walked into the kitchen and sat round the table quietly. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley cooked breakfast while Ginny and Harry chatted away about random things. Ron stared blankly at the table and Sirius drifted to sleep. Hermione skipped in smiling wide and humming to herself.

"Good morning," she sang and sat down next to Ron.

"What's wrong?" Ron glared at her happy mood and went back to staring at the table; it was so fascinating.

"Nothing. Just tired. I couldn't get to sleep, not with Kreacher around moaning and stomping up and down the halls." Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ron.

"Then eat up dear. You can sleep on the train." Everyone ate in silence, except for the girly chatter of boys from Hermione and Ginny. After breakfast, they all brought their trunks down into the front hallway.

"Um, mum. How are we getting to the station this time?" Molly sighed.

"Well, I decided we should take something called a taxi. Lupin said it is an excellent way to get there and a lot safer." The six (including Sirius, who was in his dog form) went outside to find five taxis lined up on the curb. They stuffed their junk into the backs and trunks and were on their way in no time. The ride was quiet except for the racket Hedwig was making, which was annoying the driver greatly. Harry was absent mindedly stroking Sirius' back and scratching behind his ears. Sirius placed his head on his lap and Harry stopped. Harry help pay the drivers (Ron's dad still didn't know how muggle money worked) and they carted their stuff to the solid wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Well. Lets go," Ginny and Hermione rushed forward and disappeared into the wall. Ron and Harry rushed forward as well and found themselves once again in front of the magnificent Hogwarts Express. The red engine steamed and sighed and the platform was crowded with students and their parents. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius came through the wall soon after and they dropped off their luggage in the back.

"Harry! Harry!" The excited voice of Colin Creevey reached Harry's ears and it made both boys groan in frustration. Colin was a good kid and friend, but he never seemed to leave them alone. Dennis and his younger brother, Colin rushed up to them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Hello Harry," Dennis chirped up, extending his arm. Harry shook it and smiled back.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?" Both boys shrugged.

"It was alright. We went to America for a week. It's a fascinating place you know." Ron made an excuse to leave them and they boarded the train.

"Is it me," Harry began before they went onto the train, "or have they become **less** annoying?" The two laughed and parted ways. Ron made his way to the front were all the prefects sat while Harry searched for Ginny.

"Harry, over here!" Ginny's head poked out of a cubicle and grinned at him. He grinned back and sat next to her. She snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulders. A slight blush filled his cheeks and the giggle of a certain Luna Lovegood. His blush only grew bigger.

"Excited for another year, Harry?" Luna put aside her copy of _The Quibbler_ and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, sort of. I hope nothing weird happens though." Luna laughed dryly.

"It's never a dull moment at Hogwarts. Anyway, how was your summer? I was so jealous when I found out about the Creevey's going to America." Harry wasn't paying any attention to Luna though. He wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione soon.

_'I'll tell you on the train to Hogwarts.'_ He couldn't wait. What had Lupin asked Hermione to look for?

- - -

About a half and hour into the ride, Ron and Hermione finally showed up. They both sat down and the five of them stayed quiet.

"So, what's up? What did Lupin tell you to look for?" Harry's voice was hoarse and dry. Did he really want to know?

"Well, he asked me to look up a certain creature. It was hard since there is barely anything about them." Luna, Ginny and Harry leaned forward anxiously.

"Well, he asked me to look up information on creatures called silver kitsunes. There are said to be only fifty or so left in the world. Though, not in our world."

"Our world?" Hermione nodded. Everyone except for Luna raised their brows.

"I decided to further my research; it took a while too. There are three worlds in all. One is where we live, the humans. Another is were we go when we die, the spirit world and the last one, Demon world, were demons and monsters live. At one point, demons and humans lived together before a powerful barrier was put up to separate us. Silver kitsunes are demons. They appear human except for their fox ears and tails. They are able to control certain elements. The most popular are fire, wind and plant manipulation."

"Demons? You mean those green ugly brutes in muggle books?" Ron crossed his arms and frowned.

"Demons are considered the most magical beings in all worlds. They are ten times stronger than the strongest of all dragon hide and their inhuman strengths, senses and abilities make them dangerous. Only a few demons are ever found on Earth and only wizards know about demons. Muggles have no clue." Harry pondered this newly acquired knowledge.

'_So, that man was a demon?' _ Well, he had a feeling he wasn't human. The thought of why he was dreaming of him was still not answered though.

"How come I dreamt of him? Why me?"

"I'm getting to that," Hermione huffed, putting her hair behind her ears.

"Demons have a certain energy call spirit energy. Everyone has it, including you and I though it's not nearly like theirs. When demons or anyone with unusually high spirit energy are in trouble, they send out a signal with their energy. That signal will search for someone or something that will have either identical or similar readings." Harry leaned back in his chair.

"So, the signal got to me because me and him have similar energy readings?" Hermione nodded. Sometimes, Harry was glad he had smart friends. He would never of figured nor found this information.

"Well, Ron and I must go. Don't forget to change you guys." Both young prefects left and let the three contemplate on what was discussed for those few minutes.

- - -

Yeah! Another chapter finished! It took me two nights to get most of this. (OMG I reached 100 reviews!)

Oh my god, I love my sister's friend. Well, my sisters' birthday was last week and she was having her party today. In addition, one of her friends got her Howls Moving Castle. I feel happy. I wanted to get this done with so I could watch it a thousand times tonight!

**WANTED** I am in need of a beta. I am still no good with structure or grammar and I need someone willing to give up a few minutes of their time towards my story. I will love you greatly. All I ask is that you are good at writing and know what you are doing. My sister sucks and none of my friends are into anime (or Harry Potter. Damn them to hell!).

So long for now folks!


	10. Chapter 10: Amazing Grace

The crowded port rumbled as planes took off from either side. People said goodbye to their loved ones or screamed in excitement as they got off to meet friends. Beeps from the metal detectors and the rambling of the speakers made this place not very pleasant for someone who wasn't really a morning person or a retard person.

Yusuke sat on a chair in the lobby next to his dear friend Kuwabara, who was chatting endlessly about his cat, Eikichi. He grumbled and rolled his head tiredly. He wasn't getting a lot of sleep lately. His mom made his get a part time job a few days ago. He now was working at the movie theater, handing out popcorn and soda. Late nights and school ruled his life (much to his joy). Next to all the sneak attacks both Koemna and Genkai made, Yusuke was on the verge of collapse.

"Flight 203 to Liverpool, England is now boarding. Flight 203 to Liver pool, England is now boarding," the speaker rang loudly. Kuwabara stopped talking an nudged Yusuke.

"I heard it, baka. You still have that watch Koenma gave you?" The orange haired teen nodded and pointed to his wrist. The reddish yellow watch sat snuggly on his hand.

"Lets go then. The plane will be much quieter so we can catch up on some Z's" Kuwabara scolded Yusuke.

"Urameshi, you still have to tell me what's going on."

"Kurama gone. Wizards are real and after him. Possibly captured him. Going to Britain to find him. Does that sum it all up for ya?" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke in a head lock.

"No that doesn't!" Yusuke slipped out of his friends' grasp and kicked him in the gut. Dragging the unconscious boy, Yusuke boarded the plane, staff staring at them as the went down the hall.

Some time later, when Kuwabara regain consciousness, Yusuke took his chance to explain while the plane was still practically empty. It took a few minutes to explain what happened, from what he saw at the Minamino residence to his chat with Koenma. Kuwabara listened quietly, much to Yusuke's surprise.

"Wow. Wizards, huh? Sounds dangerous and exciting. Hah, I'd love to knock a few of those punks out with these guns." He cockily flashed his muscular arms. Yusuke swatted him on the head.

"Shh! Be quiet you moron. No one else except a few know of wizards. Don't say anything or they'll lock us away." Kuwabara slouched in his seat and rubbed his abused head. Wizards and witches? Dragons and unicorns? He knew they had to be real if demons and spirits were. He felt all giddy inside at the though of seeing real magic. Not that fake stuff you see at children birthday parties.

The flight attendant walked down the isles and beckoned them to buckle their seats.

"We shall be lifting in a moment. Please buckle your seatbelts."

**This was the beginning of the greatest of all adventures the detective will ever face. Of magic and mystery and adventure and suspense. This is one storyhe wont everforget.**

- - -

Mini Stories: Amazing Grace

In a large field of pink and blue flowers, the periwinkle sky floated by peacefully carrying the sounds of the cardinals and finches. The wind blew and the sweet fowlers danced to its' rhythm. Off in the distance, the silhouette of a pink dress flowed with the wind. From the other side, another dress, only green, danced towards the pink one. Within these dresses were the most unlikely people imaginable:

The infamous Youko Kurama and the silent and deadly Hiei Jaganshi. The tune of the song 'Amazing Grace' filled the background and just when the two were a few feet way from each other, Youko, in the pink dress (Which looked marvelous on him. It commented his curves beautifully and made his pale and milky complexion gleam with color. Ahem… Anyway…) tripped over his own too feet. (Lets see that in slow motion)

The Youko ran slowly, though the music was not affected by this, and he appeared to trip over a weed that had a grudge against Kurama from long ago because he didn't help him when he was dying from pesticide. In a low and totally slow voice that was made from the slow mo came from Youko.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo…!" BAM! He fell flat on his face. Hiei stood their looking at the defeated fox. Yusuke stared blankly at the two with the biggest sweat drop of all anime history and certainly will go into Webster's World Records.

"What… Are you two doing..? Do I really want to know?" Hiei tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at Youko (who was unconscious..?)

"Well, Youko here bet that if I got dressed in a green dress and frolicked through the flowers, he'd give me something special." Yusuke stared blankly at the two still.

"And so I bet that if he did the same, only in a pink dress, I'd give it back. Hn, perverted creature."

Yusuke fell backwards, legs twitching in the air. Youko sat up and pouted.

"I ruined my dress… What amazing grace."

- - -

Hello everyone. I have found my beta so you don't have to ask anymore. -Sips Pepsi- I have to tell you guys something. I was so happy when I opened my email folder and had over twenty reviews this morning, the morning after I posted this last chapter. My depressed mood turned upside down. I am happy to see how good my story was going.

About the flames, I am glad I only have two so far. I don't mind a few more though. I need entertainment when I read my mail.

I decided, since I really didn't feel like adding Harry Potter to this chapter and I ran out of thinking juice, I gave you guys this mini story. Good? I thought that I should add them for chapters that are shorter than usual. Should I continue to put them up as some amusement? Anyhow, continue to review and I shall continue to write. Sorry if this chapter was majorly short. I really am.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, guys. I almost forgot about this story. Besides Venture Crew activities, a million projects for school and procrastinating, I have actually been doing nothing. I got an email from my good friend, asking me when I would update and yeah, so here I am.

I have Spring Break this week, so no school! Plenty of time to update once or twice. I'll try to make up for my lateness and for the REALLY short chapter I wrote last time. I hope you people enjoy this next chapter.

- - -

_I feel light headed and dizzy. Am I still laying down on a bed? Those voices were still there. What were they saying? _

_"We should wake him up. They will be here any minute." Wake who up? Me? I want to sleep though. My head hurts and my body feels numb. Must I open my eyes? Wait… Those voices; I can understand them? _

Dumbledore reached out and shook the boy lightly. Kurama rolled his head and moaned tiredly.

_Don't make me get up. I want to be alone. Let me sleep in peace, please._

"Wake up, young man. We know you can understand us now." The old teacher sat down next to the bed and held one of his bandaged hands.

_I know I can… _

Kurama opened his eyes reluctantly and glanced at the ring of people around him. To his left, the same old man from before sat, holding his hand and smiling warmly at him. A woman in emerald robes and matching hat stood, pursed lips and hands folded across her chest. Next to her was another woman, shorter and more plump, with wild sand frizzy hair.

"Madame Pomfrey, why don't you get this boy some food. He looks hungry." The old man winked at him and his smile widened.

"What's your name, young man?" The Scottish accent of the taller woman was quiet and caring, despite her sour look.

"My name?" Kurama's head hurt, a lot. A figure shuffled impatiently from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, well, it appears he has amnesia." The sarcastic voice of Severus Snape caught the fox's attention. He turned towards him and stared at him in astonishment for some time.

"Severus Snape?" The teacher smirked at him and looked around the group. They looked at the dark teacher curiously and then to the boy.

"You know Professor Snape?" The gray haired man looked at Kurama deeply. Kurama stared at the teacher, not a blink or a nod.

"Shuuichi." Madame Pomfrey came back and smiled sweetly and pushed past the other teachers.

"Nice to meet you Shuuichi. Would you like some food dear?" Kurama was drawn from his day dream by the smell of chicken and beef. He took the plate graciously, handed a fork and began munching on the feast he was given. It was delicious and warm.

"I'm glad you like it," The elder man said cheerfully.

"Well, Shuuichi. I am Albus Dumbledore. Hover here is Minerva McGonagal, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and as you already know, Severus Snape." Dumbledore glanced at Shuuichi who was looking from one person to another. His eyes glued onto Snape and glared coldly at him. Snape gave him an equally cold glare and a sneer to boot.

"Do you know why you are here?" Shuuichi looked at McGonagal and shook his head. He placed his plate on the bed stand.

"No, not a clue actually." The other teachers frowned and gave him sympathetic glances.

"Do you remember how you got those scars?" The red head clenched his fists in anger and growled angrily.

"Yes…" His voice was hoarse and quiet. Dumbledore calmly continued his interrogation.

"Who did this to you?"

_They are wizards. Should I trust them?_

**I wouldn't. But just so they don't suspect, I suggest you not tell them who we are really.**

_So, I say I got attacked by a big hairy dog and pretend I'm oblivious about wizards?_

**If they find out who we are, they'll lock us up.**

_But you were never in with them. Youko?_

**Just lie about it for Kami's sake!**

His demon side fell silent, leaving Kurama to ponder. Why would he act like that?

"I was attacked… My whole family was. They were killed by four people in black coats and I was attacked by a rather large.. Dog…" What choice did he have? What would they do if they found out he knew about Voldemort and Grey Back? They would use a memory charm on him, but then it would bounce off, revealing to them that he wasn't exactly normal.

"The death eaters and Greyback?" Pomfrey took the plate and set it aside. Dumbledore stood up and beckoned for the other teachers to follow.

"You get some sleep, Shuuichi. We will be back tomorrow after you regain some more strength." They exited the room leaving Kurama and the nurse who was tucking him in.

"Get some rest dear." Kurama couldn't sleep, not with current events still fresh in his mind. Also, what was Severus doing here? Was he here to 'persuade' him to 'join' Voldemort?

**Don't worry about it. Just rest, we both need it.**

_I will find out what you are hiding, Youko. You can't hide from me forever._

Unwilling sleep came over him and he closed his eyes. As dreamless sleep took him, the great hall was filling with students of all kinds. They all laughed and spoke loudly with one another, obviously excited about the year before them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stepped into the glistening room and strolled over towards the Gryffindor table.

"Wish they could start the feast already," Ron complained as he looked down at the empty plates before them.

"I'm starved!" Harry and Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, can you think of nothing but food?" Ron thought for a few seconds before he shook his head and grinned widely.

"Nope! My stomach has control over my brain. Hey, maybe that's why I'm bad at Potions! It's right before lunch all the time." This made the everyone laugh, even Hermione, who giggled a bit. They looked towards the teachers table to find half of them missing.

"Where do you suppose Dumbledore and them could be?" Neville sat next to Harry and glanced at the table as well.

"And Snape and Sprout. Maybe something bad happened to Snape in the green house." Hermione hit Ron over the head. Then, said teachers hurried across the hall towards the table, Dumbledore with them as well. When they took their seats at the table, the doors opened and a row of first years came marching behind McGonagal. The sorting hat sat quietly before the whole room. Everyone fell silent and gazed upon the old thing.

_Welcome boys and girls of Hogwarts school of magic_

_I welcome you one and all to this place of wondrous opportunities. _

_Here I'll sort you into your house where you will excel and prosper_

_Amongst your friends and fellow students._

_Proud and strong is Gryffindor _

_who founded this wonderful house._

_His courage and confidence flows through _

_the veins of each true Gryffindorian._

_Smart and kind is Hufflepuff_

_Who founded this delightful house._

_Her kindness and charming manner_

_Set the guidelines for all those in it._

_Intelligent and sharp is Ravenclaw_

_Who founded this powerful house._

_The brains and brawn of everyone here_

_Are the ones who will prevail._

_Powerful and shrewd is Slytherin_

_Who founded this hungry house._

_Power, might and intelligence_

_Is fed to the students here._

_Now listen up dear students of these wonderful houses. _

_It's times like these to stick together and face the future_

_Hand in hand, side by side._

_You may not like and banish the thought, but listen to me._

_Toss away those grudges and listen to my warning._

_The days grow shorter and nights grow colder_

_So stick together and light the lamp _

_that will show us all the way._

_The dark lord is upon us and his minions are growing strong._

_One house against him cannot do it alone_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,_

_You cannot do it alone._

Everyone sat silently in astonishment. A single clap was heard over the deafening silence. Everyone turned to Dumbledore, who was standing, clapping his hands slowly. Soon, the whole room exploded with applaud.

Harry looked across towards Ron and Hermione who awkwardly glanced back. The three shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the sorting began.

It was slow and painful. Harry's stomach began to rumble loudly and there were a lot of new students to sort. Lee Jordan sat next to Harry and nudged him.

"Hey, I heard a rumor from the ghosts that there is a muggle in this school." All five of them, including Ginny and Neville, turned their attention to him.

"A muggle at Hogwarts? Impossible," Hermione stated and placed her hands on her lap.

"Besides, it's a rumor. Most of the time, they are made up." Ron looked at Hermione like she had three heads.

"Oh yes, a rumor. Like the rumor about the Chamber of Secrets? These things are true, Hermione. The ghost never lie, even though they are creepy…" Harry shook his head.

"No, she's right. How could a normal person get into here? I mean, Aren't there special barriers around this school to prevent them from entering? And I doubt they could be taken down temporarily by the teachers. Which teacher would even let a muggle in?" The sorting finished and all the students were seated. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Like magic, the whole room fell quiet.

"Thank you all. I am glad to see everyone here tonight, both new and old faces.. I would like to point out first, that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all students, and the Hospital wing will be closed for the time being." The hall was then filled with whispers and voices.

"Silence, please." The hall fell silent once again.

"This year was especially hard for us to find a teacher for the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, so I decided to have Professor Snape teach both this class and his Potions." The whole Gryffindor table groaned in agony. Potions was bad enough with the man, but DA as well?

"Well, now that we have that all aside, let the feast begin!" As the words faded away, the empty trays filled with delicious food. The first years gasped in astonishment and squealed excitedly.

The dinner was pleasant and the company was most cheerful. They all ate till their stomachs bloated and felt as though they would explode any minute. Filled with food, the student body made their way to their common rooms. Ron and Hermione parted to lead the first years to their rooms. Harry, Ginny and Neville rushed to the picture of the fat lady as fast as they could with stomachs overfilled with food.

"Password?"

"Flobberwood." The portrait swung open and they climbed through the hole anxiously. The common room was well light and warm; a burning fire flickered and sparked in the fire place. The other students piled in as well and they headed towards their room. In the bedroom, their stuff was piled at the foot of each bed which were neatly made.

As soon as Harry changed into his pajamas and was settle in bed, he stared up at the black canopy of his bed. Sleep was nagging at his eye lids, but Harry wanted to say good night to Ron before hitting the sack. That would have to wait till tomorrow morning then, because Harry closed his eyes and was asleep in no time.

A few minutes later, Ron appeared at the top of the stairs and noticed his good friend sleeping soundly. Smirking, he changed into his pajamas and got into his bed beside Harry.

"G'night, mate."

- - -

_A fire raged through the darkness as it engulfed everything in site. A woman stood in the middle of commotion, scared, tearing. He felt that he should go up to her. He tried, but she looked at him in horror._

_"Get away from me! You monster!" He backed away and looked at her questionably. What did she mean?  
"I said get away- AHHH!" The fire wrapped around her body as she cried out in anguish and pain._

_"SHUUICHI!"_

- - -

Kurama bolted up in surprise and practically flew out of bed. He panted heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The rushed foot steps of the nurse neared him.

"Are you alright? Oh, look at you, such a mess…" She helped him up and placed him on the bed. Kurama wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. His wounds were far from healed.

_Strange…_ He thought to himself. He could feel the blood seeping through their bandages.

"I'm fine… Just a nightmare." Madame Pomfrey pulled the covers over his form and went to get some medicine.

"I'll get you something to soothe the pain." Kurama would have snorted if he couldn't contain himself.

_No, your magic nor your magical substances have no effect on me. Even though I am only half demon._

She soon reappeared with a green bottle. She poured the yellowish liquid into a cup and handed it to him.

"Drink up, Shuuichi." She placed the bottle back were she got it and went into another room on the other side of the room. He looked at the substance and frowned deeply. It smelled awful and it probably tasted just the same. He sighed heavily and lifted the glass and drank it down. He gasped and coughed a bit and was sure his face would have made anyone laugh. Shaking his head, he placed the cup down and curled up underneath the warm covers. The dream came back to him and it made him shiver in despair. He wanted to cry so badly, but he found that he couldn't. Why was that? Was it because of the cold hearted Youko that resided within him, or because he was afraid to?

_Afraid to cry? I'm terrified, actually._

**Tears hold no meaning.**

_To you. My mother was just killed! She took one look at you and hated us. _

**So, you're saying it's my fault? Ha! Why would I care?**

_You wanted to cry as well!_

**I hold no connection with that woman. I don't care if she dies or not; hating me or loving me.**

_Liar._

Once again, his Youko counterpart fell silent, proving again that Kurama had won this argument, or did he? Was Youko even capable of love?

The thought was pushed aside and he fell victim to sleep once again.

- - -

Harry shot straight out of bed and got up almost instantly and shook Ron awake.

"Wake up Ron! Wake up!" Ron moaned and rolled over.

"It's still dark out. M'tired. Go away…" Harry growled and ripped the sheets off from his friend and rolled him out of bed.

"Ron, this is important! I had another dream." His loud whispers made a few other boys stir, but they let out a snort and went back to sleep.

"What is it this time? Can't it wait till morning?" Harry sat on his bed and cradled his head in his palms.

"No 'cause it's fresh in my mind." Ron got off the ground and sat across from Harry.

"I saw this woman. She looked scared and sad." Ron rolled his eyes, but kept listening anyway.

"I tried to get closer to her, but she called me a monster and told me to get away from her." Ron laughed quietly and shook his head.

"I'm not that scary looking, right?" Ron shook his head and chucked a bit more.

"Well, then the fire around us totally incinerated her she cried out a name and I woke up." Ron shrugged and laid back down in his bed.

"Sleep on it. We'll tell Hermione about it in the morning.

- - -

Hello! Yes, I finally updated! I tried to make this as good as possible; it's about half as long as I hoped it to be. Well, I had fun writing this chapter, only because I got to think of a cool song for the sorting hat to sing. Awesome.

Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea what I'm going to do next. Suggestions will be loved so much! Also, some feedback about my writing would be nice, how I can improve it, etc, etc.

Feedback is wanted so much! Also, if you do happen to read this story and you never really review, could you just this once? I mean, if you just say good job, that's fine, but it's disappointing to find only 40 or so people review when it was read by 4,500 other people.

I think, during the course of this story, Kurama's two personalities will be fighting a lot. And yes, Kurama will be a were wolf. Doesn't that sound exciting? I bet you all will be wondering how this will effect him since he is a demon. Well, I got an idea, but if you would like to share your thoughts about that, maybe I'll like your idea better.


	12. Chapter 12: Just Enjoying The View

Yusuke placed a hand on his aching back and groaned in pain. Having spent hours on a plane and three delays from the four different ports, he and Kuwabara were in hell for seventeen hours. Kuwabara dragged is numb butt next to Yusuke and they gazed around the British airport.

"So, how are we gonna get around this place?" Yusuke straightened his back and looked around some more.

"Botan said she would meet us here." Both boys decided to split up and look for their blue haired ferry friend. Even though it was just an airport, the place was interesting. The atmosphere alone was so different; it was a lot dirtier than Tokyo or his hometown. Kuwabara looked over the crowd in frustration, and the urge to yell was hard to suppress. How hard was it to find a girl with such an abnormal hair color as bright blue?

Yusuke on the other hand did not find the need to contain himself. The boy soon came across a convenient row or chairs and stood upon them to get a good look around the place. Kuwabara saw this and he scolded Yusuke mentally.

_Genius. I thought they said not to draw any attention to ourselves. _Yusuke waved at his orange haired friend and scanned the crowd once again.

"OI! Botan! Where are you?" Several people looked at him oddly and whispered amongst themselves; others shook their heads in disapproval. Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down.

"Hey, what are you doing? We could get into trouble!" Yusuke brushed him off and smiled mischievously.

"It worked, didn't it?" From behind him, Kuwabara heard a bubbly cheer and laughter. Kuwabara turned around to find none other than Botan running to them.

"My Yusuke, you never disappoint me. Why not try being a little more serene next time, hm?" She gave the two hugs and checked their watches.

"I hope you didn't break them. I would hate to go back to spirit world and ask for two more." Yusuke sighed heavily and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"We didn't break anything. Though, that kid in front of his was asking for it…" He grumbled lowly. Botan looked at Kuwabara in confusion.

"Well, there was this little punk in front of us on the plane that kept on staring at us. It was grating on Urameshi's nerves. I chose to ignore it 'cause I'm much more mature than Mr. Grumpy-pants over here." Yusuke smacked him behind the head.

"More mature? Yeah right, you were the one who threatened him first, ass wipe!" The two argued rather loudly as they exited the building and onto London sidewalks. Taxis and tram cars rolled by as the trio made their way to god knows where.

"Well, have any of you two boys know where we are going," Botan asked lightheartedly, skipping ahead of them. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaws dropped to the ground and they came to a halt.

"You mean to tell us," Yusuke started before Kuwabara cut in.

"That you have no clue where to go?" Botan laughed and smiled sheepishly. Apparently, Koenma didn't give them much to go by. Actually, all he suggested was to go to Britain and find more clues.

"That little shrimp is gonna pay." Kuwabara clenched his fists and growled. The three stood off to the side so they wouldn't block pedestrian traffic.

"Well, what now? Maybe we could ask some people if they have seen anything strange lately." Botan shook her head in disagreement.

"We can't, remember? Not everyone knows about wizards and witches, much less occurrences involving them. The magic worlds' ministry covers up magic accidents with lies like car crashes or terrorist bombing." Yusuke tapped his chin thoughtfully.

_Well, who does know about these people? _The idea hit him square in the face.

"I know! Botan, you said that the government heads know about them, right? Just incase there are some emergencies?" Botan nodded.

"So, why not go to the Minister guy of Britain and ask him? This thought processed through his companions' heads. They both smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Bingo! Bingo! Good job detective!" Kuwabara laughed and patted him on the back in congratulations.

"Good job, Urameshi! That's using that melon of a head!" Botan took out her pocket map and examined it carefully. She folded it up and pointed westward.

"I have… No clue how to get to the government building…" Sweat rolled down their faces and Botan laughed bubbly. This was going to take some time.

- - -

The first day of school was so far, the worst ever. Besides waking up late and having to skip breakfast, his schedule was horrible. Binns for history, Snape for double Potions AND Dark Arts, as well as Trelawney, and all in that order. His first half of the day almost made him want to cry. It got better when he got to Herbology though.

"Welcome to Green house five. I don't see any need for introductions, so let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" Professor Sprout wore one of her usual moss colored cloaks and her frizzy hair looked frizzier than ever.

"Could you all open you're 'Magical Plants and Botany' level five books to page thirty-seven. Today we will be reading about carnivorous plants in our world." The lesson went on and until Draco Malfoy decided to be a smart a-lick. Decided that he would rather poke the plant next to him rather than listen to the lesson, the plant lashed out at the pale boy and almost took his hand.

"Malfoy! I told everyone not to touch it yet," Sprout scolded him and lectured the class on listening skills.

"I do not tell you these things to amuse myself. If you don't wish to listen to me in class, how about detention. Tonight, Malfoy, in this green house." The class laughed quietly at Draco's embarrassment. He turned to Harry, who was laughed the hardest and sneered at him.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Malfoy spit out Harry's name like it was sour milk. Harry glared at him loathsomely. Malfoy quieted as Sprout continued to talk to the class. Harry looked from one plant to another, which were lined along the table they were around. They were supposedly the most vicious of plants in the world. They looked like they were suited more for his aunt's garden in Privet Drive.

The class soon came to an end and their classes were done for today. As Ron, Hermione and Harry gathered their books, Ron began to stare at one of the plants against the glass walls.

"Did you guys just see that?" Hermione and Harry looked at the large bush Ron was looking at; nothing was there.

"No. Maybe you're just…" Hermione trailed off and all three stared in awe as a flash of silver leapt from behind the bush to the table. In front of them was the strangest animal they've ever seen.

"What is it?" It looked tiredly at them and disappeared in a flash. They stood there dumb struck until Professor Sprout came back in.

"What are you still doing here? Class is over." They looked at each other and ran out, saying good night to their teacher.

- - -

It was five o'clock by the time they gave up searching for the government office and began their search for a place to stay. Even though they could speak and understand perfect English, turns out that the watch doesn't include reading.

"How are we supposed to find this place much less a hotel?" Kuwabara kicked a soda can roughly, sending it flying into the street. Botan was currently picking flowers and making a lovely bouquet when she spotted a singed in front of a building.

"I think that's an inn. Look, it has a picture of a bed in the window. Why don't we ask someone?" Yusuke, who was almost asleep, looked up at the building warily and stuck out his foot. Just as he did that a man in a rather brown suit tripped over his foot and stumbled forward.

"Watch it!" He cried out, catching himself just in time before tumbling over. Yusuke yawned.

"Hey, gramps," thought it was obvious he was still quite young, " is that building over there an inn? We can't really read English yet." The mane glared at him and looked over to the place he was referring to.

"Yes it is. Now, good day." He walked away with a slight limp. Yusuke laughed and stood up.

"That wasn't nice Yusuke. There are other…" She trailed off when she realized the two boys were already at the door to the inn. She sighed and followed them hastily.

After paying for their stay, the three headed up to the two rooms they rented to settle in (even though they brought nothing really big, except for a few outfits and dental instruments).

They gathered in Botan's room to review their plan and to figure out how to get to the ministry.

"Well, we looked here, here and here," Botan pointed out, tracing her fingure over the map. Yusuke took a red marker and placed an 'x' over the locations.

"Now, we can try looking over here and in the center of town tomorrow." Yusuke circled the areas and placed the cap back on the marker. The sat in silence as Botan folded the map up and put in on the desk.

"So, we find the place and all, but…" Kuwabara sat on the bed beside Yusuke and crossed his legs.

"But how do we get in? They wont let us talk to the guy just because we asked to." Silence engulfed the room once again before Yusuke picked up the phone beside the bed and pressed one.

"Hey, room service. Can you send us up two pies of cheese pizza? And three two liter bottles of Soda… I don't car, Coke? Thanks a bunch." He placed the receiver on the hook and smiled hungrily.

"I'm starved." Botan shook her head and Kuwabara salivated. Honestly, do they think nothing except food and beating the snot out of each other?

"Men." Botan turned on the television and switched it to the news, hoping to find a lead or anything.

"This afternoon out side the Ministry building, the Minister gave a speech about the strange occurrences which happened this week. He had this to say…" The screen switched to another setting. A stout man in a black suit stood before a podium. Behind him was a large gray-brown building with silver gates surrounding it. The three gawked at the screen.

"I assure you, the killers will be found immediately before they can murder any more people. The bombing and destruction was also cause by these activists and we have received word that they are distinguished by the black hooded coats they wear, so if spotted, please alert the authorities as soon as possible…" Botan switched off the tv and jumped about the room excitedly.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo! We have our lead! Figures in black cloaks, and what luck! He was standing right in front of the ministry building! It'll be much easier to find it now!" Botan sang happily and pranced around the room. Just then the bell rang and Yusuke got up to fetch the pizza and drinks.

"Let us celebrate!" And that they did.

- - -

**Just enjoying the View**

Botan sat on the rooftop of Sariaski Jr. high school, humming to herself as she waited for Yusuke to get bored of class. The wind picked up and whipped her hair about. Holding down her ponytail, she stood up and walked over to the edge. She looked down at the streets and buildings below and smiled cheerfully.

"Hn. Stupid ferry girl. Leaning like that will only make you fall." She turned around in surprise to find Hiei sitting where she was before.

"Why hello Hiei! What brings you here?" Hiei glared at her in annoyance and she shut up immediately. Hiei looked straight at her and without changing his expression.

"Just enjoying the view." At that, he disappeared with a flash leaving Botan blushing.

- - -

Bingo! Yes, they finally got a small lead! Lucky Harry, he got three times as much Snape! I would trade places with him anytime. (I am a hug Snape fan… I would fuck him if he was real and was in my room… Oo).

How was that mini story? I thought it was cute. A little fluff. I'm into Hiei/Botan pairings. So cute! Well, see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah! Look, another update! I think I'm going to try and speed up the story a bit. I want it to be long, but I don't want it to be fifty chapters.

Caught you off guard last chapter, didn't I? Thought it was going to be a short chapter, right? Ha! Fooled you! Anyway, on with chapter 13!

- - -

The silver fox slipped through the corridors as quickly as his tired body could go. When he woke up this morning, he was too restless to stay in bed to rest. So reverting to his fox form, he decided to explore. The outside called to him, wanting him to come out. The fox obeyed his instincts to stumble upon several green houses with extraordinary and interesting plants. Their life energy made him feel strong as he entered one, which was unfortunately occupied by a group of children and one of the teachers he met the night before: Professor Sprout.

The plants intrigued him entirely, and the book the teacher was reading sounded quite interesting (only because it was about carnivorous plants; maybe a few more plants to add to his offense). He hid among an odd tree, probably a less brutal cousin of the death tree.

His curious eyes wandered from each of the students, examining them thoroughly. He laughed silently as one of the boys began to prod at the mouth of a rather dangerous makai plants.

**Idiot boy.**

_I agree with you on that one._

The Youko stretched his ki towards the plant, soothing and calming it before it struck the boy. Instead of spitting its acidic and poisonous miasma, it snapped at the boy angrily. The teacher began to yell at him.

**Why did you have to go and do that?**

_Oh be quiet. I did it so he wouldn't get hurt._

**You humans are annoying.**

The fox made himself comfortable between the branches of the tree and watched the remainder of the session. When it was done, Kurama yawned widely and stood up to stretch. Opening a golden eye, he noticed one of the boys staring at him. He slouched behind the leaves and waited for him to look away.

"Hey, did you guys see that?" Two other children looked his way again. They shook their heads and Kurama smirked.

**That boy with the glasses… He seems familiar. Have we met him before?**

_No, and I was going to ask you the same thing._

Deciding to get a better look at them, Kurama leapt from the bush and landed on the table before them. They stared in awe at him. His ears slumped against his head in pain. His fox form whimpered and ran off in a flash. His wounds were not even near to healed and they hurt like hell.

_Not one of my brightest moves._

**No, not really.**

So, here he was, trying to find his way back through the castle to the wing where the hospital was in. He tried his best to dodge students and teachers and kept hidden most of the time. His padded feet pitter patted quietly through the halls.

"Lookie, lookie! A little doggy!" The hoarse voice startled Kurama slightly. Looking up, he saw an apparition floating upside down, cackling annoyingly.

"Oh! A little demon in the halls, a little demon in the halls!" He screamed loudly, trying to get someone's attention. The fox growled lowly and ran down the hall, but the little bugger followed him close behind.

"Foxy loxy fur and whiskers! A demon in the halls!" Kurama turned the corner sharply which was a big mistake on his part. The wounds on his side ripped open and his already broken arm cracked loudly. With a yelp, he tumbled to the ground and shook in pain.

_I'm just full of good ideas today. _The loud calls from the little man stopped abruptly and the sound of a footsteps came to his ears. Maybe it was one of the people he met last night.

"Well, well, well, Kurama. It's nice to see you, up and about." The figure of Severus Snape leaned against the was and smirked down on the wounded animal. Kurama growled deeply and got to his feet shakily.

"Come now, it's not good if you get lost." With that, he walked away, leaving Kurama gaping. He stopped and turned around, sneering at him.

"Well?" Kurama looked around uneasily and followed the greasy teacher. He didn't speak as he lead the fox back to the hospital. As they got to the oak doors, Snape turned to him.

"I would change back into that ridiculous disguise of yours. We wouldn't want anyone to know of your… Secret." Kurama glare, and began the somehow painful transformation back into his human state.

_Do you ever remember this being painful?_

**Must be because of our lowered energy.**

And soon, replacing the five tailed kitsunes was a gasping sixteen year old boy. Snape helped him up and allowed Kurama to lean on him for support. Just before he could open the doors, they swung open to reveal a rather stressed out Poppy.

"Oh, Snape! You found him!" She rushed and grabbed Kurama and helped him into bed.

"What were you thinking? It's dangerous for a muggle like you to be wandering the corridors of this school! What if someone saw you? And look, you reopened your wounds!" Her chiding went on for the rest of the day before Kurama could get any rest.

_She worries too much, but I do appreciate it._

**Feh.**

Madame Pomfrey then left the room and let Kurama regain the strength he lost. Taking this chance before she came back in to scold him once more, he quickly fell asleep.

- - -

"So, I wasn't imagining it," Ron sighed and sat down on a comfy chair in front of the fire. Harry and Hermione took their spot on a couch across from Ron. All three sat silent, staring at the glowing fire, Hermione was hard at work thinking. Her concentrated look turned to an astonished one, and she smiled brightly.

"That was it! It has to be!" Her smiled widened as Ron raised an eye brow.

"That was what? A five tailed dog? Maybe we should ask Hagrid-"

"No! That was a silver fox! The kind from Harry's dreams! That animal we saw was its truest form." The to boys looked nervously at each other.

"Is it the same one?" Hermione shrugged and her smile disappeared.

"I don't know. If it were in a more humanlike form, we could tell. Though, was it just me, or was their blood on his fur?" A lump in Harry's throat formed at the thought of it being the being from his dream. It was possible, but if it was, why was it here?

"We can't jump to conclusions though," Ron stated, trying to fill in the silence between them. Hermione smiled slyly.

"Why Ron, that's the most intelligent thing you said to us since you got here. I must be rubbing off on you." She giggled as Ron blushed wildly and made a disturbed, shocked face.

"Maybe we can ask Dumbledore?" Harry looked into the fire distantly. His brain was in a jumble again. Unanswered questions from before popped into his head and took up all his concentration space.

"Lets not talk about this anymore… I don't feel like it." Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, we're here for you and whatever might happen, we will stay here with you." Ron smiled as well and nodded.

"I know."

- - -

How was that? Yeah, it's short, but you have to give me some props. I finished thisten hours after I posted last chapter. That's little considering I was sleeping those hours. Anyway, I am hoping I'll get the next chapter up later on today. Why am I making such updates all of a sudden? Well, I got nothing to do, I'm going away this weekend for Easter and my sister and brother are hogging both ps2s.

Peace out, home dawgs.


	14. Chapter 14

_Two dark figures stood in an empty room, rain pelting the single window at full blast. The tallest stood staring out the window, his face expressionless, thinking. _

_"Please," the other pleaded from behind him, gray eyes locked onto the person before him. _

_"Please, if you don't he will surely kill you." _

_"I will tell you like I told Voldemort, I will not join. My loyalties lie with no one." Lucius growled in frustration. _

_"Dear friend, reconsider! If you do not join our side and pledge allegiance to the dark lord, he will dispose of you. If he cannot have you on his side, he will make sure no side has you." The young man roughly grabbed his partners arms and turned him around roughly to face him. _

_"You are my friend, and I owe you a lot. Listen to me before you lose your life." The other man snorted._

_"He will not and cannot kill me. You forgot I am a demon." _

_"Yes you are, but I will have to help him, along with several others. No one can oppose him. You will not survive if three of us and Voldemort, use the Avada Kedevra curse on you." There was silence between the two for what seemed like forever. _

_"Fine." They stood their for sometime before they exited the room. _

End Flash Back 

The wind blew roughly against the old building and the trees around it. It's shingles shook and rattled, the windows moaned. The house was said to be abandoned long ago, but a single light shone through the broken glass in one of the windows.

The room was small with a cozy fire blazing in the hearth. A figure stood by the window, staring out at the dark country side before him. His red eyes darted across the mansion grounds. They narrowed as they spotted five figures walking to the entrance.

The man glided away from the window and took his seat in front of the fire. His thin, withered fingers curled around the arms of the chair. He stared at the fire, deep in thought. The carpet hissed quietly and green eyes eyed his master. If a carpet hissed, you'd be thought mad. No, it was the hiss of a rather large boa. It uncoiled and slid up the chair, resting her head on the man's shoulder.

"Yes my pet… They did fail me." His high voice echoed through the room, following a sour and bitter chuckle. His plans of bringing the master thief, Youko Kurama, back to his side was not being carried out as planned. His service was important and being the demon he was, the thought of killing was more a pleasure than a task.

The dark lord growled angrily. The fox was ignoring him for sometime. He thought he was resisting the special dark mark placed upon him, but soon he found out the demon turned human after an accident. The mark was either gone or not effecting his human form. He sent his best death eaters out to fetch Youko, along with Fenrir Greyback, but apparently they failed.

The door to the room opened quietly and five figures stepped into the room. Their black robes and face masks hid their identities.

"My lord," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. He bowed respectably and the others bowed as well.

"Where is the demon?" His voice was cold and ruthless. The group of wizards shuddered and bowed lower.

"He got away. The Youko got too close to Hogwarts," one of them stammered. Another member stepped forward and removed her hood and mask.

"We would have captured him if one of us didn't go all soft on him. Give him a chance to consider? Feh! We knew he wouldn't, and so did you!" The dark haired witch pointed a finger at Lucius Malfoy, who glared through his mask.

"Keep that tongue in your mouth, wench!" She growled and pulled out her wand threateningly.

"Enough!" They looked upon their master as he stood up angrily.

"You know well enough that I do not tolerate failure." He pulled his wand from his robes.

"And I hate it when family… Blames each other. Crucio!" His spell hit the unmasked woman. She shrieked in agony and crumbled to the ground. Her cries filled the room as she twitched and rolled around in pain. The other paled slightly and watched in horror before Voldemort removed his wand and faced the others.

"I will go after him myself if I have to. Consider yourselves warned." He waved them off in dismissal and warily slumped back to his chair. They gathered up their fallen comrade and exited the room quietly.

"Lucius…" The tallest figure stopped and turned to his master. "Where is our good friend, Greyback?" Lucius shoot his head.

"He is still after the fox demon. He said he wont return till he has him in his claws. " Voldemort chuckled in amusement. At that, Lucius left the room and walked down the hall. The events this past week went by quickly and it irked Malfoy to no end.

_It would have been easier if he just gave in and came with us peacefully. _

Flash Back 

"_Lucius, do you remember the day I came here when Voldemort hired me?" The two walked down the corridors of the abandoned home side by side._

_"Yes, you were quite the arrogant one, and still are." They laughed lightly. "You became my friend that day as well." He nodded and put an arm around his human companion. _

_"You humans are frustrating. Befriending a demon, have you lost your mind? I will be labeled the demon traitor for this one."_

End Flash Back 

"Yes, my dear friend, what are you thinking?"

- - -

Kurama once again felt himself feeling restless and was unable to keep still. There wasn't much to amuse himself with and he already knew every inch of the room by now. The nurse told him to get rest and to let his wounds heal, but they wouldn't heal. They will forever be scares.

_What will I tell the others?_

**More important, what will happen to us?**

_The thought of becoming a werewolf sends shivers up my spine._

**I have never witnessed a case where a demon, or a half demon, got marred by a wolf. I have no clue as to what will happen.**

_What if you take over on the full moons, just incase? A demon would have more control than a human would._

**The people in this 'school' probably are already taking care of it. I've heard of a potion for werewolves. But yes, if I were to take control, I think that is the best way to go through with it. **

The boy sat on his bed and crossed his arms. The white room was like a prison and the fox was not fond of prisons. He got up and transformed into his fuzzy fox form, ready to travel and explore the rest of the castle like structure. Since his wounds were mostly closed, it was a lot safer now to hurry up a bit than from the last time. He nudged the door open and patted down the stone halls.

_When do you think, it will be safe to get out of here?_

**I don't know… Not for a while. They will stop at nothing to find us.**

_What happened? Were you seriously a member of their group?_

**It's a long story and I do not wish to tell you. I hid those specific memories from you for a reason.**

The fox sighed and continued his exploration. It was sundown by the time her returned. He snuck back in and got into bed quickly, transforming before Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Another leisurely walk, aye?" She tapped her foot impatiently while Kurama smiled sweetly.

"I couldn't help it." She gave him a tray of food and went through the doors Kurama came in moments later. He ate the food, which was rather good, and placed the tray on the night stand. The place was very interesting. Moving pictures and staircases, a rather annoying poltergeist that he will remind Yusuke to get when he has the chance, and beautiful grounds. It was a lovely place to be. The green house was his favorite still. He went to see those three students once again today, but decided not to show himself. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation though. Their discussion was mainly about some man named 'Snuffles' and of course, their encounter the other day.

Other than that, the day was uneventful, but anything other than dull.

- - -

Colin Creevey and his older brother paced the Gryffindor common room. They were pondering the Head Masters announcement that the Hospital Wing was off limits. This triggered their annoying habit of sniffing out scoops.

"I think we should go up their tonight to see what's going on," Dennis stated to his brother who nodded.

"I bet it's a monster, or an evil cult that some of the teachers lead!" He pulled out his camera and took a snap shot of Dennis. He scolded his brother.

"An evil cult? Blimey, Dumbledore isn't part of an evil cult. Though it could be a monster, or an illegal creature!" They laughed anxiously and just as they were about to head towards the small portal, Neville caught Colin's arm.

"Were do you think you're going? It's after dark." The two sighed and hung their heads.

"We were just going to explore the Hospital wing. We think they might be hiding an illegal creature. Wanna come?" Neville paled slightly and shook his head.

"No, not really, but you shouldn't be sneaking around. We could get into trouble." But the two were already out the door. Neville whimpered and went to bed, praying to God that they wont get caught.

The two were half way there before they slowed down slightly so they wouldn't make a lot of noise. Colin, with his camera, followed his older brother as they made their way to the east side of the castle.

"Now, we have to be careful," Dennis whispered to Colin who nodded. They turned onto the corridor that lead to the Hospital and sneaked along it slowly. They didn't wish to get caught. Just as they were ten feet away, the purring of Mrs. Norris reached their ears. They looked behind them and saw the orange glow of her eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" Both rushed back down the halls as fast as they could. The cat watched them run, eyes dancing with joy and pleasure. It was fun to fill the students with fear and terror. She sat in front of the doors and yawned widely.

Meanwhile, the two Gryffindor brothers finally made it back into their house. Colin through his camera on the table and sat on a puffy chair, along with his brother.

"That was close… Filch's cat is guarding the door, and where ever Mrs. Norris is, Filch isn't far behind."

"Let's get some sleep, and we can try it again tomorrow, since it's Saturday."

- - -

Kurama chuckled in amusement. The boys that tried to get into the room earlier where scared of a cat. He opened the door to let the tabby into the room. Picking her up, Kurama rubbed her head. He befriended Mrs. Norris when he came across her when he visited a class room. Such a nice cat, she showed him around.

"Such a good cat." He let her go and closed the door as she exited. The boy laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_I wonder how long it will take before I am bored again._

**We'll probably wake up bored.**

- - -

Hello, one and all. A little bit of flash backs here, I see. Can any of you guess who was the other guy in them? Anyway… I hope you all like this chapter and I hope I will be able to write another one before report cards come. If not, I will be spending a lot of time before and after school, as well as lunch, in the library of my school, typing this. Hopefully, it will allow me to place them on the site. If not, You'll have to wait a bit.

I know I have bad grades this time, probably two D's and a lot of C's. Uh, I would like to ask reviewers to include something that they would like to see in this story or how they would like it to turn out. You're opinions count, though you don't have to. It's just a suggestion.

Review and pray to God!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait. I haven't been in the mood to write any thing.

- - -

They prowled through London all morning long in search of the gray office building with tall iron gates. By noon they covered half of the city and decided to have lunch in one of its parks. The three sat at a red-brown picnic table as the blue-gray sky passed above and the giant oaks around them swayed in the wind.

"So we cover the rest of this city after a break, alright?" Botan suggested as she leapt from flower to flower, plucking them and sniffing them delicately.

"Well, how do we get in though? We haven't come up with a plan for then, have we," Kuwabara said. Hi and Yusuke sat at the table and looked at the sky. The three fell deafly silent as they contemplated on a good reason for seeing the prime minister.

"We could say, we are reporters for a news paper?" Botan suggested, taking a seat on the grass in front of the boys.

"We could just storm the place and threaten him." Yusuke added his plan to the mix. Botan made a face while Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"I like his plan better." Both of them high-five each other and grin widely while Botan sighed.

"We can't do that! We'd get into trouble!" Sometime later though, they were dragging the ferry girl through London, carrying out their plan of attack.

"Let go! Let go I say! Yusuke Urameshi! Kazuma Kuwabara! This is not the proper way to treat a lady! And certainly a situation like this!" People stared onto the strange Japanese heroes. The boys didn't seem to mind one bit. They finally found the building with a new plan of action due to Botan' pushiness. They strolled casually up to the main gates.

"My we help you?" The voice box next to the gate beeped.

"Yes, yes you can. We need to see the prime minister. We, uh, have some information on who is causing all this commotion and can help you catch some of them." The speaker was silent for some time before it spoke again.

"Alright, come in and wait in the lobby." Wit that, the gates opened up and they entered the grounds.

They waited patiently in the plan looking lobby of the ministry building for some time before a woman asked them to follow her.

"Please wait here. The minister will be in shortly." (AN: Sounds like the doctors office, doesn't it?) She left them in the room and closed the door.

The rooms walls was a rich gold color with a dark colored wooden desk near a medium sized window. A cozy fire rested in the hearth and several pictures hung around it. A rather plan, picture with no one or nothing within it's canvas, just a plan blackish mush.

"Well, that was easy. This plan is _way _better than my other one," Yusuke cheered, taking a seat at the ministers desk. He placed his feet on the desk and grinned.

"What do you think you are doing?" A short man stood by the office door tapping his foot angrily.

"We do not need any more information on these attacks. I suggest you leave." The man, probably the minister, kicked Yusuke out of the chair and sat himself down. Botan opened her mouth to speak, but Kuwabara beat her to it.

"Listen, pip-squeak! We need to speak to the Minister of Magic, now!" The man whitened and looked at the three.

"What do you want?"

"We need some help tracking a friend and a gang of wizards." Botan said with a pleading look in her eyes. The Prime Minister shook his head.

"I will not and cannot. I'm sorry, but this stuff in strictly-"

"Strict my ass," Yusuke yelled, cutting him off. Yusuke sat on the floor in defiance and glared up at the others.

"I ain't leaving till either this guys gets up the minister of magic or he comes here." the man groaned and stood up angrily.

"You cannot stay here! Go away or I'll call the police!" He turned red in the face and glared at them.

"Ahem," a voice cleared its throat from somewhere in the room. The minister dropped his jaw in disbelief and looked up to where the empty photo hung. There was now a head in the frame looking from one to another, scaring the rekai tentai a bit.

"The minister of Magic would like a word with you." At that, the head sort of walked off and the fire in the fire place turned an emerald green.

"What the..?" Then, a tall raggy man in a bluish green robe popped out, covered in soot. He dusted himself off and coughed a few times.

"Ah, so you have already arrived. Good." He walked to the desk and looked down at Yusuke, smiling.

"The names Rufus Scrimegus. Ah, so you must be Botan, hm? Koenma told me he was one of his favorites." Botan blushed when he winked. She giggled madly and Kuwabara mad a choking sound. The ferry girl noticed this and growled at him.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Koenma has informed me that you have been looking for a few wizards."

"Yes, we are. They attacked my friends house, killed hi family and chased him out of town. Now we can't find him." The second minister tapped his chin and closed his eyes.

"Death Eaters, no doubt. We will try to find his body, unless they decided to keep him as a hostage." Botan shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Kurama would never let himself be kidnapped. He's too smart for that." The older man looked interested just then.

"Kurama, aye? I haven't heard that name in a while."

"Yeah, he is part human now, but he was also known as Youko Kurama." Kuwabara chirped eagerly, trying to include himself in the discussion.

"Youko Kurama," he whispered darkly to himself. He turned away towards the still green flames.

"I'll inform you if we find him. In the mean time, I suggest you go home." At that he stepped into the flames and disappeared with a pop. Yusuke stood up angrily.

"Go home? No way! I'm looking for him." At that, they stormed out of the office leaving the prime minister holding his head.

- - -

Scrimegus popped through the fire, face stern and emotionless. He walked briskly down the halls of the ministry. He nodded to the other wizards who greeted him along the corridor, until he came to a rather large door. On the tablet on the door, it read '_Department of The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' _

Opening the door, he was greeted by the crowded halls filled with cages upon cages of animals. He made his way past the growling, screeching and rattling cages to the main desk in another room.

"'Ello, minister," greeted a wizard from behind a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Hello Bob. How's the office lately?" He asked casually. The man placed the paper down and leaned back in his chair.

"Terribly slow. I haven't confiscated any illegal animals in months. No dragons flying over cities. No problems with the giants in the mountains and not a single run away kneazle from Jenkins of Bristol in two weeks." The minister chuckled and took out a file out of no where. On it was the letters, **_DA:D _YK**.

_Dangerous Animal: _**Demon****Youko Kurama **

- - -

That morning, Kurama woke up early that morning, his body aching and tired.

"It's like I stayed up all night roaming this damn school…" A headache took root and made him groan.

"Wish I had some advil or something… Some thing better than that nasty liquid stuff they keep giving me." He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

**… The wolf…**

_The what? Youko?_

**… The full moon…**

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up. Why was Youko sounding so weak and drained? Was this effecting his demon form more than himself?

"Full moon… The wolf..?" Kurama almost fell out of bed in surprise. How could he forget about what happens to people bitten by a were wolf. The full moon was tonight! No wonder he was tired!

"And it's my misfortune to be bitten by that damn wolf, GreyBack." Just then, Pomfrey walked in with a goblet of ice cool pumpkin juice.

- - -

Harry and Ron sat quietly in the library working on their potion's essay. They yawned widely as the early morning sun shone through the window. Hermione turned the corner with a rather thick and old book.

"No! It's too early to do a bit of 'light reading.' Go find another table to read at, or you'll make my brain hurt," Ron whispered, eyeing the book. Hermione placed the book on the table and opened it to the page were a piece of pink paper was wedged.

"I found a bit of information about the fox demon in your dream, Harry. Dumbledore gave me permission to get this book on famous demons from the restricted section." She traced her finger from line to line until she smiled and cleared her throat.

**_"One of the worlds most known demon known to both wizard and certain muggles is the infamous thief, Youko Kurama. This legendary Silver Kitsune --"_**

"What's a kitsune?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione.

"It means fox in Japanese." She continued to read.

"_**Youko Kurama has been plundering rekai, ningenkai and makai for more than 15,000 years. His name even today still sends fear through out the hearts of both demons and humans. Evidence and research has proven that Youko Kurama was actually a death eater and strong ally with Voldemort. **_

_**The great demon was known for his silver fur and golden eyes, both rare colors amongst the worlds. A seducer and trickster, he has killed children, women and men without mercy. Even though he has been dead for 16 years, he still spreads fear, just as his master, Voldemort has."**_

The three stayed quiet for some time.

"But, if he is dead, how did I dream of him?" Hermione flipped through the pages and came across another marked page.

"_**Demons have been known throughout history to eat and murder muggles, live stock and wizards. Their defense against magic is far stronger than dragon skin and they can live long lives. Some of the rarest demons are the dog youkai, masuku and the silver kitsune…"**_

Hermione paused and skipped a few paragraphs. Ron leaned forward, completely interested in what she was reading and Harry tapped his fingers nervously.

"_**Silver Kitsunes are of Japanese legend and only found in Japan and sometimes Southern China. An almost extinct species, unlike it's lower class brothers, they do not use fox magic as offense or defense. In resent years, only 23 of them have been recorded in within the Ministry's Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Their greatest strengths are their ability to manipulate fire, ice, wind, water, light, darkness, plant life, lightning and earth. **_

**_A unique trait of these creatures is that males, if mated with another male, can give birth just as any female can _**(Ron made a face and gagged in disgust)**_ and they are able to possess bodies if they are threatened out of their own body. _**

_**Their blood can heal any poison known to earth and they can gather up to nine tails, even though none has ever been able to known to wizards."**_

Again, there was silence. Harry shuddered. So, he was killed, but his spirit possessed another body. That explained why they say he was dead and he was dreaming of him. And, this Yuko Kurama, was a death eater! He was dreaming of a death eater being attacked probably by the ministry.

"If he is a death eater, then the wizards attacking his, was the ministry, right?" Ron shrugged.

"Maybe. I'll send a letter to dad, asking him if they've been pursuing any demon lately. Also, can you explain all these words like ninkai or whatever it is?"

"I'm not sure. I could ask Professor Binns or even McGonagall." Harry put his books away and left the library, tell the other he needed to think.

So, he was worried about a demon that was just as feared as Voldemort and wanted to help him. This made him laugh. He wouldn't have to worry now about if he would be alive the next day. Still, even with this new information, Harry still had a feeling he need to help him. And, was that fox they say really him, or not?

- - -

Yes, I have finished another chapter. I hope you all like it. Youko a death eater and now a were wolf! Wonder how I'm going to plan this, aye? Hahaha! I am so awesome!

Review please! Compliments and ideas are loved and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	16. Chapter 16

-Bashes computer into a thousand pieces- I HATE YOU! Every time I typed two pages the damn program would not respond and close before I could save anything! I hate my computer and it's grief! -Curses loudly while bashing head against a wall-

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and not enjoy it like the way I was when I was typing the friggan thing. (I had it written down, so it was more frustrating than 'OMG now I have to start over again!')

- - -

The day was uneventful and short only because Kurama was asleep for most of the day. By 5 o'clock that evening he was restless and his body ached fiercely. He laid in bed starring up at the blank ceiling wish the night would come and go already.

The sun was just setting when Madame Pomfrey came in with another goblet, only this time it wasn't juice.

"Drink this, Shuuichi. The whole thing," she insisted. He could smell the foul substance before she came up beside him. The smell almost made him gag. Reluctantly he took the glass and gulped the whole thing quickly. Every hair on his body stood on ends and his eyes watered. The nurse laughed and conjured up some water.

"Here you go. Sorry about the taste." She glanced out of the orange window and sighed.

"I wish muggles wouldn't get mixed up with things like this. A shame and a mess for us magical folk. Werewolves is such a nasty business." She looked at him sympathetically.

"The transformation wont be that painful, a bit achy, but you'll get used to that after three or four of them." The potion I gave you is called Wolfs Bane. It will help you keep your sanity when you are transformed. You will be as harmless as a kitten. But because you are a muggle, you will not be recognized as one of us in the wizarding world, and because you are now a werewolf…" She trailed off sadly, but Kurama picked up right were she left off.

"I wont be able to go back home…" She nodded sadly and he fidgeted.

"Do you… Do you think I could be alone tonight..? The nurse gave a small smile.

"I will be escorting you to the Dark Forest. We cannot keep you in the castle even if you are harmless." Kurama understood and nodded. The possibility of a teacher witnessing his transformation to Youko first would ruin their cover. The old woman helped him up and let him lean on her for support (even though he didn't need it, he had to put on a show so she wont get suspicious) and they made their way to the main hall of the castle.

"I do believe you need some assistance, Poppy." The nurse jumped in surprise at the voice that snaked out of the darkness of the halls. Professor Snape came out of the shadows with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I'll take him down the rest of the way. You need some rest."

"That's alright Severus, I-"

"I insist." Pomfrey grudgingly let the other teacher have his way and returned back to the hospital wing. When her footsteps faded way the two went their way as well.

"Well, Kurama. This ought to be an interesting experience for both of us." Kurama glared ahead. They walked down the stair case in silence and the large hall was in view. Kurama had gotten rid of his weak posture and was walking gracefully next to Snape.

"Come on out, my old comrade. It's been too long," he hissed coldly. As those words faded away so did the human muggle beside him. Silky silver hair replaced the messy red locks and piercing cold eyes replaced the gentle green ones.

"A comrade? I think not," Kurama said coolly looking straight ahead. The bite marks on his leg pulsed slightly and sent pain throughout his body.

"You decided not to return to the Dark Lord? My, such a surprise. I though you would be glad to see Lucius again." Kurama's look intensified as his brows crunched.

"That is none of your concerns human. And I have other things to do that go doing that man dirty work." Snape chuckled and stopped in front of the large entrance doors.

"What's so funny? I don't see a mirror around to reflect that face of yours," Youko spat coldly and exited the castle. Snape growled and followed behind him.

"Your cunning is still as good as it ever was. I guess turning human hasn't effected your 'humor.'" Snape gave a bitter smile and his eyes filled with loathsome.

They were halfway to the forest when the moon peeked out from the clouds. The sudden urge to look up grew inside the Youko. He fought with all his inner might keep his eyes ahead of him, but the need only grew stronger. Snape must have sensed his distress.

"What a beautiful night. The stars are bright and the moon is in the right position." Kurama couldn't help it and he looked up. A sudden jolt of electricity pierced through him. Snape stepped backwards, his smirk widened.

"You know, demon transformations are very rare." His slimy voice was filled with joy as the demon before him was brought to his knees in pain. Indeed, the pain was great. The demon let out a cry of agony and squeezed his eyes shut hoping the darkness will drive it away.

"Only three known cases… All three demons died of pain before they fully transformed. It is still a mystery to us as to why your transformations are more painful than ours." Youko pleaded inwardly for the pain to stop.

… Please, stop it…" Too bad pain has no ears. Ever nerve in his body cried out and all he could do was cry along with them. He could feel his insides turning and twisting and his bones cracking and bending. A sickening crack echoed through the night air and soon another cry of agony. (A/N: So much pain… Why!)

The joy on Snape's face was growing by the minute as he stared down at Kurama.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't have been more useful to you," he apologized sarcastically and turned away, leaving Kurama. Kurama looked up at Severus in anger and growled menacingly. Snape noticed this and quickened his pace a bit. The demon stood shakily to his feet and lunged at him in rage.

"Damn you!" Before he could grab the wizard an array of red sparks showered the fox. Though they weren't as painful as expected, they turned his attention away from Snape. A few feet away stood Dumbledore, wand out and ready.

"So the boy was a demon? I should have known." Snape pulled out his wand as well and at the same time they cried out,

"Adfero poena!" The spells hit him hard. Kurama felt his legs go numb and his mind fogged over. He let out an angry and menacing growl and shot past the two with lightening speed, up the castle wall and broke through a window into the corridors of the school.

He rushed through the halls as fast as his body could take him. His legs soon gave out by the time he was on the other side of the school. Kurama panted in pain and crawled through the nearest door; leading to an abandoned bathroom. It was old and looked as though no one had been in it for years. He crawled into the farthest stall and closed and lock it shut.

He whimpered in pain as the transformation continued. Would he ever transform or would it just be painful? Thoughts of anyone finding him left his mind as he slipped into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower, Harry was sitting by the fire place moaning in pain. All five boys, him, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean, with Hermione, were sitting around him looking worried. A few minutes ago, Harry let out a cry of agony in his sleep, waking them all up and then writhing in pain for ten minutes. They were contemplating as to whether take him to Madame Pomfrey or hope that it'll stop.

"Is it your scare, Harry?" Neville asked anxiously. His face was white with worry. Harry just shook his head and rocked back and forth.

"Was it another dream, Harry?" Hermione whispered quietly so no one would hear her question. It didn't work apparently.

"A dream do this?" Seamus came back with his wand and froze some water so they could placing it on his head.

"Harry has been having these premonitions, and I'm starting to believe they are real…" The other boys stared at Harry.

"Psychic, eh? Maybe you can replace Professor Trelawney so we don't have to put up with her death fortunes anymore." This made all of them giggle a bit, even Harry.

" I saw the school.. And I heard Snape talking… I couldn't…Uuuhhhhh…" Harry bent over and was panting in pain.

"I couldn't understand what he was saying…" Hermione kneeled next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay Harry. Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey." The other agreed. So, Ron and Hermione supported Harry as they exited the common room and down the halls to the unused classroom that was serving as a Hospital wing for now. As they walked down the dark corridor, the sound of foots steps neared them. They were rather rushed and loud noises were heard along with them.

"Is that it there?" From down the hall, McGonagall and Filch were running towards the trio. Harry moaned loudly out of pain and the two teachers rushed forward.

"My word, what are you three doing out here?" Her voice was filled with worry and fear.

"What's wrong, professor," Hermione asked, sensing the old woman's distress.

"There is something dangerous in the castle at the moment. What is wrong with Potter?" She went up to Harry and examined him.

"He woke up screaming in pain, Professor. It woke us all up," Ron said holding up Harry as his knees seemed to give out.

"Do you think that thing did it to him?" Filch looked down the corridor suspiciously. McGonagall turned white and motioned for the trio to follow her.

"Come Weasley, Granger." McGonagall had her wand out and seemed to be checking in every class room they passed by. Just then, Dumbledore and Snape turned the corner.

"Did you find him?" Filch and McGonagall shook their heads. Both Snape and the head master turned their attention to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"What are these three doing out?" Snape's voice was filled with a hidden joy. Maybe it was because he could be able to witness their punishment for gallivanting around the school.

"Mr. Potter needs to see Madame Pomfrey. It appears that it is what we thought." Hermione guessed they knew about the connection the demon and Harry had.

"So that demon is causing Harry to be in pain all because he is in pain himself?" Ron was confused and sort of scared. Snape frowned and had a sour look on his face while Dumbledore smiled.

"So you figured it out. Good then. We wont have to explain everything then. Some twenty minutes later, they were in a room somewhere on the fifth floor that resembled the hospital wing. Harry was no longer in pain, but he did acquire a nasty taste in his mouth. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Pomfrey, along with Hermione and Ron sat around his bed.

"The demon and Harry have a similar life energy so they have the smallest connection that bonds them. When someone is in danger, whether muggle, demon, animal or wizard, this energy reaches out for that one person that shares the connection. Unfortunately, Harry and Youko Kurama share a connection."

"So, he is in the school somewhere?" Hermione bit her lip and gripped her nightgown. Ron placed his hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Professors, I have one question," Harry said starring down at the white sheets. Everyone was silent.

"Why did this Youko Kurama become a death eater? And why come to Hogwarts if he is a follower of Voldemort?"

"Youko Kurama, is one of the most brutal, coldhearted demons of them all. He could kill a thousand small children without a second thought or any thought afterwards. He has no emotions and is only interested in anything where he benefits. Voldemort paid him a great deal for him to join him. A thief, a trickster, a liar and a genius." Dumbledore's words echoed through the room. So, he only join him for money?

'Sounds like he is a mercenary..' Harry thought.

"He isn't somewhere in the castle," Harry said while starring at the adults, looking for reassurance, "Is he?" They didn't answer. Only Dumbledore responded to the boys question.

"Harry, I only ask you one thing. If you are to find him, tell us. Do not talk to him, not an ounce of contact is to be made. Just tell us." Dumbledore's crystal gray eyes twinkled and a soft smile appeared across his face.

"But that doesn't mean to go looking, either," McGonagall huffed in addition. The three were then escorted back to Gryffindor tower by Snape.

"Very odd indeed," was the only thing Snape said the whole ten minutes. When they were safely in the common room (the other boys had gone to bed by then) they sat by the fire in silence. The medicine Pomfrey had given Harry made his stomach turn, but he didn't blow chunks.

"He's in Myrtle's bathroom," Harry finally stated. The two looked at him weirdly.

"How do you know," Asked Ron.

"well, I didn't want to tell them, but during my dream I saw the door to that girls bathroom."

"Brilliant." At that, Hermione hushed them upstairs, telling them they would discuss it in the morning and not at four in the morning.

Harry didn't have any pain for the rest of the night, but thoughts of the demons' pain filled his subconscious.

- - -

I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please!


	17. Chapter 17: RIP Kuwabara Jr

Disclaimer: I think I'm going to start working on my other stories for a bit. If you want, you could review them as well. -pouts- Please?

I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from the Harry Potter sound track and the movie Hostel (I don't know how it fits with the chapter, but it helped), so enjoy!

- - -

Koemna sat in his large red recliner with his hat falling over his eyes and pacifier hanging from his lower lip. Light snores and grunts indicated that the great prince of Spirit World was asleep on the job.

"Koenma sir! Koenma sir!" Botan rushed into the office with a few papers in hand. His expression was of relief and worry. Koenma tumbled off his chair in surprise and hit the floor with a yelp. The toddler got into his chair, rubbed his head, and growled.

"What is it, Botan?" She placed the papers on his desk. He picked up the files and looked at them questionably.

"We found him." Koemna began to read them thoroughly. He let out a cry and dropped the papers.

"They can't do that! Botan, I give you permission for you and Yusuke to go to Hogwarts and get him before the Ministry of Magic gets their hands on him and sends him to his death!" The demi-god held out his hand and a piece of paper appeared, he stamped it and handed it to the ferry girl who nodded. Just then though, Hiei appeared in the door way.

"I don't think Yusuke is fit for this job," Koemna crossed his arms in anger and glare at the fire imp.

"I know what he is capable of-" He wad cut off by the glare of the demon.

"Demons and spirits," he glanced at Botan briefly, "have more of a chance of blocking several and all spells and curses than a half breed can. It would take a few hundred _strong_ wizards to stun me, but only a dozen to kill Urameshi." This fact was true and Koemna knew better than to send his best detective ever o his doom.

"You're right, Hiei. You and Botan will go retrieve Kurama." The fire youkai snorted and eyed the girl.

"Hn." Botan laughed uncomfortably and though, _this will not end well. _

- - -

Hiei raced through the forest of Makai looking for the portal said to lead to the forest outside the wizard school, but so far, he has had no luck.

"Maybe we could have found this portal, **if a certain ferry girl wasn't so slow,**" Hiei growled angrily, emphasizing the last part so that said ferry girl heard him as she approached.

"Well, I'm sorry that my oar cannot fly as fast as you run!" She folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Hiei gritted his teeth and zipped off once again. Botan sighed and flew after the short man.

"Hiei, why can't you use your jagan?" Botan asked him once they stopped again. Hiei looked at her in annoyance.

"Don't you think I tried that? This portal is different from all the others. I can't track it." Botan sat on the branch Hiei was on and looked down at the forest floor that seemed like miles away. They had been looking for only a few hours, but it seemed like forever. Hiei was worried about Kurama, but that did not mean he had to be so grumpy.

"Hiei, I know you are worried about him, but Kurama can take care of himself." Hiei, who was looking at the sky above, looked at Botan and gave her another glare.

"I know that, woman." Botan laughed a bit and shrugged.

"Sorry, I know you know, but I guess I just needed to reassure myself." Hiei looked at her and his expression softened.

"Botan…" She snapped out of her stupor and looked at him. Hiei got up, walked over to her, and did one of the non-Hieish thing he could do.; he hugged her.

"He will be fine." Botan's eyes grew and she felt her arms wind around his small body to return the hug. She smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder. However, just as the moment came, Hiei let go of her and leapt out of the tree. He glared up at her, all emotion and memory of just a second ago lost.

"Wench, lets go, now," he ordered angrily. Botan just smiled and summoned her oar and flew off after him.

Moments later, Botan spotted the dark vortex in the middle of a small ivy covered field. She flew down a little lower.

"Hiei! I found it," she called out to him. She landed next to it and found the disgruntled demon already there waiting impatiently for her.

"I know wench. I found it just as I left. "She made an 'o' with her mouth and sweat rolled down her face.

"Oh, alright then. Let's go."

- - -

Aww! A bit of fluff for everyone! -Hands out cotton balls- A short chapter, my apologies. I did not mean for it to be this short, but the juices refuse to flow. However, as promise, a short story for every short chapter!

- - -

Kuwabara walked down the street whistling happily, practically skipping home. He had just come out of the pet shop and was holding a bag and nice medium sized bowl. He got to his home and ran to his room. Eikeichi meowed happily as her master came into the room. Instead of getting a pat, he rushed strait to the sink of the bathroom to fill the fish bowl.

"I got a new friend, Eikeichi-chan!" He opened the bag to reveal a bright orange gold fish. He placed it into the bowl and it swam around the bowl.

Isn't he cute? His name is Kuwabara Jr.!" The cat hissed angrily and glared at the fish. Oh how she wanted to eat the damn thing. The idiot was hers and hers alone.

"What are you doing, you idiot." Kuwabara flew into the air in surprise. Hiei stood in the window glaring at the big idiot.

"Wha-what are you doing here, shrimp? You gave me a heart attack!" Hiei just laughed.

"Really? Too bad it didn't kill you." Hiei looked at the cat who looked up at him.

"Hn." Hiei then disappeared leaving Kuwabara fuming. He turned around back to Kuwabara Jr. to find the bowl and water, but no Kuwabara Jr. Eikeichi meowed grinned and meowed. Kuwabara glared at his cat.

"Eikeichi! Did you eat him? Bad kitty cat!" Kuwabara kicked the cat out of his room and slammed the door. The cats ears drooped and she padded away to the living room. From outside, Hiei peered into the human's room with a grin on his face. He looked at his closed fist and laughed evilly. He opened it to show a squished gold fish. Hiei laughed maniacally which could be heard all the way to Kurama's house.

The red head looked up from his homework and sighed heavily. He got up, leaned out the window, and shouted.

"Hiei! Stop tormenting Kuwabara!" Blocks away, said fire imp stopped and blushed. He tossed the fish into another window, which happened to be the bathroom Kuwabara was in. The fish landed in the toilet as the boy entered the room. He pulled down his trousers and sat down on the seat, and that was the last of Kuwabara Jr. the gold fish.

**THE END**

- - -

Well, there you go. Review please! It took me ten minutes to revise this thing! Holly cow. I have to be careful with my spelling and sentence composition. nn;;


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all! I am really happy about the reviews I have been getting, and I like the thank you all with all my heart. Without you people, I think I would have taken this story off and never thought of it ever again!

Anyway, here is the story, and I hope this will make a lot of you happy! My aim is for four pages in font 10, and I am going to get there, even if it takes all day and night!

- - -

It was a bleak day outside and inside the school and nothing could have been done about the foreboding heaviness in the air. Harry had kept to his classes and tried not to think about the hairs sticking up on his neck and the glances the teachers gave him when he looked at them. The calm before a storm, and this storm, he had a feeling that it would be big.

The three had not had a chance to discuss Myrtles bathroom all day, and it was already potion's class, the last of the day. The room was brimming with steam and funny smells, and Snape was as radiant as ever, his sour expression showed that he did not sleep much and was in one of his bad moods. Ron and Hermione must have noticed this for all three stayed pretty quiet during his class and only talked when he called on them. Hermione did not even raise her hand to answer questions, much to Slytherin's amusement and Snape's as well.

They had to create an advanced duplicate potion this period, and it was going pretty well for the most part. Neville somehow managed to melt his cauldron again, his shoes and Harry's left sleeve. Both braced themselves for Snape.

"How could on boy create such a mess? How many times must I tell you to follow directs and place the ingredients in correct order, Longbottom! Neville cringed at his last name as Snape spat it out as if it was poison. Harry would have said something but stayed quiet.

"And you Potter. I pair him up with someone to make sure these mistakes don't happen. You are as empty headed as him. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." He walked back to his desk leaving the two dumbfounded and angry. Harry clenched his fists, but kept his rage in check and helped Neville clean up the mess, and pulled out his own cauldron to continue. For the rest of the day, Neville kept to handing Harry ingredients instead of skinning or chopping them, and placed them in only to let Harry stir it.

The day was soon over when they packed up their books and left the dungeons and up to the Great hall for dinner. It was a good thing it was a Friday or Harry would have screamed in frustration at enduring another class. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down at the less crowded end of the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to some roast beef and potatoes.

"Man, this day," Ron huffed finally after swallowing his meat. Hermione and Harry nodded and agreed with their red headed friend. This was one of the worst days Harry had ever had, besides the summer with the Dursley's and the last day of school. Harry began to nibble on his cauliflower as the thought of the demon came into his mind.

"Hermione, do you think he is still there?" Hermione, who was reading a book from the library, looked over the top of the book and raised her eyebrows.

"Who? The demon? I don't think so. He would have left by now. The teachers searched the whole castle. They wouldn't have been over looked an unused, empty bathroom." Ron shoveled another fork full of food into his mouth and shrugged.

"Ew 'ev'r 'o." The girl slapped his chest and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ron shrugged again and the three once again fell into silence as they ate their fill. How did the demon get out? If he did, did he go into the forest? What if he was still there, had the teachers really over looked the bathroom? Questions and thoughts filled his already filled mind and gave him a massive headache. The demon could still be in pain, and even if he was a death eater, he has to be good if he refused to rejoin Voldemort. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking because she looked at him and said in a stern voice,

"All demons are bad. They have no hearts and they kill without thinking. You think dementors are bad? These guys are ten times worse. Don't press the subject anymore, okay? I don't want to save your behind if you get into trouble." Ron snorted with laughter as pudding fell out of his mouth. Harry looked at Ron in disbelief and flung a spoonful of it at his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry gathered his books and bid his friends good night and went up to the common room. The demon's face floated in his mind as he tried to sleep later on that night. What if he was still there? Harry looked over to the other beds to make sure everyone was there and asleep. He got out of bed and put on his sneakers and grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

"Up for another adventure, friend?" he asked the piece of cloth as he tip toed into the common room. According to his wristwatch, it was almost three thirty and luckily, no one was in the room. He placed the cloak over him and exited the portal into the hall. Myrtle's bathroom was two floors down and on the other side of the castle, so it would take him only ten or fifteen minutes to get there, depending on traffic, stair case movement and luck.

Harry quietly walked down the halls of the school, wishing he had brought the Marauders map with him, but seeing as he was two halls away, he kept on going. As he neared the door, his feet splashed among the water on the floor.

'_Myrtle must have been throwing a fit earlier today,_' he thought and tiptoed around the mess and to the steel door with a 'Do not enter' sign in big red letters. He opened the door slowly and stepped in the dark lavatory and closed the door behind him just as carefully. Harry for sure knew it was still there, for heavy breathing and whimpering was echoing throughout the room. Taking off his cloak, he placed it on the ground next to the door.

"Oh, Harry, such a wonderful surprise," said the bubbly voice of Myrtle as she floated through on of the doors of the farthest stall.

"Hello Myrtle," Harry greeted uneasily. He was scared to know if the demon would attack him. He didn't think of bringing his wand for protection and now Harry was having second thoughts about it.

"What brings you here?" She looked at Harry and with a high pitch wail, she laughed and giggled.

"I see. You wanted to see him, hm? Poor thing rushed in here and was literally on the brink of death before his transformation was complete." Harry went wide eyed and tried to get past a lump that formed within his throat. He transformed?

"Transformed? Why? Into what?" Myrtle shrugged and floated above the stalls, peeking into the last one with sympathetic eyes.

"He got bitten by a werewolf. He transformed, but he still hasn't changed back." Harry looked at Myrtle and then to the last stall where the heavy breathing seemed to be coming from. Harry took slow steps toward the other side of the room and as quietly as he could, Harry reached for the handle.

"DON'T!" The suddenness and anger of the voice made the boy jump back in surprise. He clutched his chest to rest his beating heart and sat down against the sinks. The breathing stopped and all was quiet. Myrtle sat next to Harry and 'rested' her head on his shoulder. A shiver went through Harry as her cool plasma form touched him and out of fear. The demon could and would kill him.

"What do you want, wizard..?" The voice was a low growl and was quiet. Harry lost his own and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. After some time, Harry summoned up all his courage and spoke out.

"Are you.. Youko Kurama?" The question was an obvious one and made Harry mentally kick himself. Of course it was, who else would it be?  
"Who wants to know?" Harry drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

"Harry Potter." Again, there was silence. Not a sound came from either end of the conversation, except for the humming of Myrtle as she listened carefully to the two living beings.

"Harry Potter..? Well, it's a pleasure. Yes… I am." The voice sounded tired and weak, and Harry didn't wish to keep up the conversation for long.

"Youko… Why are you here?" The demon was silent again and Myrtle seemed to stop singing as well. Only the dripping of water from the leaking sinks could be heard.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" Harry was about to say he went to school here, but realized he meant in the closed girls bathroom. Should he tell him of his dreams and the connection they shared? Of how much he knew of the great fox demon?

"I've been having dreams, Youko. Dreams about you. Recently, I've experienced a sudden pain last night, during the full moon. It happened after I had a dream or vision of you and Snape talking. I saw you flee into the castle and into this bathroom. ." Harry fell silent and waited for a reply, but none came, not even a sigh or breathing. Harry panicked and stood up slowly. He reached for the door handle once again.

"I SAID DON'T!" Harry this time didn't withdraw his hand. He summoned up all his courage once again.

"You need help, Youko." The being from behind the closed door growled menacingly and moved slightly. Then a thud and a whimper replaced the movement and growling. Harry opened the door and stared into the small area, but quickly closed and pressed his back against the door in shock. Eyes wide and gut in knots, Harry stumbled to the other wall and closed his eyes.

"Stupid human… You think your kind… Can help… Me?" The noise from inside the stall started up again and the demon crashed through the stall and fell on the floor in a mess. Harry tried to keep his fear in check, but his mind was panicking. The creature in front of him wasn't the one from his dreams. This one was different.

"You want to see me this badly? See the monster I've become?" The thing stood up slowly and towered over Harry. Myrtle stared at him in horror and began to cry. Harry looked over to her and she wailed loudly and went crashing into the toilet and down the drains.

"I-I'm sorry! I just.." Harry was cut off by Kurama whose face was nearly touching his. Indeed, this wasn't the man he saw in his dreams. The demon in his dreams looked almost human, but this thing was far from it. It was covered in long shaggy silver hair from head to claws. Its eyes were red with anger and massive talons protruded from the hands and feet that were now paws. The thing that intrigued Harry was that he had five long tails instead of one . He had a wolf like snout and a mouth lined with huge, razor sharp fangs.

At first, Harry feared the Kurama in front of him, but soon the fear turned to sympathy and passion. Harry felt so horrible about the current condition the demon was in. It must have been truly painful, emotionally and physically, to go through such a transformation.

"I'm sorry, Youko." The demon growled, but withdrew and slunk back into another stall. Harry walked up to the demon and placed his hand on his back. Kurama cringed, but then turned towards Harry.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Though Harry knew it should have been the other way around, and Kurama reassuring his safety. Harry was going to need help with this for sure. He didn't want to tell the Order, but he, Ron and Hermione couldn't do this by themselves.

"I'll help you, as well as my friends. We won't let them get you." Kurama's expression softened and retreated back into the protection of the stall. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it over his body.

"I'll be back in the morning, Kurama. Please, don't go anywhere!" There was no reply, but Harry knew he understood. Harry left the closed bathroom and ran back to the Gryffindor common room to wake up Ron and Hermione. He knew they wouldn't be very happy about it, but he needed to tell them about his encounter with Youko Kurama.

"Caprus Draconas," he whispered to the fat lady. The painting looked around sleepily.

"Who's that?" Harry took off his cloak and said the password again.

"What are you doing out so late?" The fat lady placed her hands on her hips, apparently not please about being woken up in the dead of the night.

"Detention with Snape." The lady opened the door and he climbed in and rushed up to the fifth year's room. He rushed up to Ron's bed and shook him roughly.

"Wake up Ron!" Ron only snorted and rolled over. Harry took his blankets and pillow, but still he didn't wake up. There was only one thing to do.

"Ron, Fleur is here," he whispered as seriously as he could, and as predicted, Ron shot up and looked around desperately. Harry snickered and threw his pillow in his face.

"Get up, I've got to tell you something." Ron groaned and stood up slowly, but Harry was already out the door and knocking on the girl's room. After a minute or two, Lavender opened the door, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Harry? What do you want?" Harry asked for Hermione and the girl went off to fetch her. The two boys went down to the common room and sat around the fire and waited for Hermione. When she finally came down, she glared angrily at them.

"This better be good."

- - -

Botan and Hiei found themselves soon wandering aimlessly around a very dark and very scary forest. This wasn't any ordinary dark and scary though, this was very dark and scary. Not even in Makai was the darkness as dark as this. Hiei felt the change in the air as they were walking down the tunnel to the entrance to the forest. This wasn't a good place to be, and being raised in Makai by himself, he never felt this before.

"Um, are you sure it is this way, Hiei?" The fire imp didn't answer her, and stopped to look around. They were lost, and Hiei's jagan not working wasn't a good sign either. A rustle from the rush behind her, made Botan cry in surprise and rush behind Hiei, who rolled his eyes and continued to walk to Kami knows where.

"Hiei, are we lost," she repeated her question demandingly, this time demanding an answer. If she had to, she could call Koemna to ask for directions.

"No." That was a lie and a half. Botan rolled her eyes. Men and their hatred for asking for help. Why couldn't they just buck up and ask?

_'And they say women are complicated?'_ She thought. The forest creaked and howled as they pressed on. The trees started to become thinner and the sky was seen through patches of empty treetop. This was a good sign hopefully. From the light in the sky, it was close to five in the morning, a little later. The two had been looking for a way out all night and finally they found it. Hiei stopped Botan and pointed to a yellow glow. Botan squinted and leaned forward a bit. The light was coming from a nice hut at the edge of the forest. The ferry girl almost squealed in delight.

"Don't make a scene, woman," Hiei warned as they neared the house. From inside a nervous hound dog sat by the window facing the forest looked into the trees and whimpering. Hagrid looked up from his Daily Prophet and walked over to the window. Hagrid had a feeling something was in there and the sudden feeling of dé ja vu set in.

"Same as before," he muttered hoarsely and grabbed his bow and a few arrows. It was another demon most likely. Why were they suddenly popping up and especially at Hogwarts? Just then, Fang began to bark loudly and jumped off the sill and to the door. A woman's squeal came from outside and Hagrid pulled fang back.

"Fang! Go lay down ye stupi' mutt!" He went to the door, but the people who were there were no students. Hagrid pointed his bow at the two and glared down at them. One was a blue haired young woman and the other was a short man with spiky hair. The girl laughed uneasily and hid behind the short man.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but my friend and I were looking for a place to stay.." She smiled uneasily. The other just glared at Hagrid with unblinking eyes and a nasty look plastered on his face. Being half-giant, Hagrid acquired the ability to sense anything hostile from people, and the strong presence of demon energy emitted from the two strangers.

"I don't trust demons." The girl laughed again, only this time it wasn't false.

"Hiei isn't at all mean. As long as I'm here, he is harmless. He just doesn't want to be here." Hagrid looked at the two and lowered his weapon.

"What do ye wan'?"

- - -

YEAH! Another chapter up! I feel happy now! I hope you did enjoy this chapter and I did make it to three and a half pages, but I have to page four!

Finally, Harry and Kurama meet and Hiei and Botan are at Hogwarts! What will happen and why isn't Kurama back to normal yet? Why? Because I'm evil. O D Review! Please and thank you!

I think my writing is a lot better in this chapter, hopefully, but if I can make more improvements, do not hesitate to say something. Oh and pardon me, but I had no clue how to spell de ja vu, and it wouldn't tell me.. DX


	19. Chapter 19

Ah, summer is here! Days at the pool, hiking and camping! A time for family and band camp. A time to be little vampires and spend the whole two months in doors reading fan fiction and eating popcorn. So, here is the fan fiction, but you've got to provide your own popcorn on this one, folks.

- - -

It only took Harry Potter ten minutes to explain what had happened in Myrtle's bathroom to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both friends were silent and in shock. Not only had he risked his life trying to find the demon, but threatened his school year as well! Both didn't quite seem to get the point Harry wanted them to get.

"Listen. He needs our help," Harry said in frustration over Hermione's ranting and Ron's questions like 'What did he look like?' and 'Did he try to eat you?'.

"We can't Harry. We could get hurt," Harry sighed and slammed his fist on the sofa's arm.

"**He** is hurt, and I promised I'd help him. He wont hurt us, I know he wont." Ron fiddled with a string of thread coming off his pajamas and Hermione rolled her eyes at the stubborn teen. What good was helping him if he was immune to magic?

"Hermione, can you conjure up a first aid kit with a whole bunch of bandage wraps and stuff? If we can't heal him with magic and potions, we can do it the old muggle way." After much persuasion and a promise to study for the finals early, she finally agreed to help. Harry went to his bed as Hermione started with the kit and rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a large worn, but still useful, backpack (a Dudley hand-me-down of course) from when he went to muggle school. He had a feeling keeping the ragged old thing would come in handy. He gathered up a pillow and his blanket and stuffed it into it. He could only zipper it half way, but it wouldn't be in their for long. As soon as he finished he grabbed the marauders map and raced into the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting with the kit and the cloak.

"Let's go. Hopefully we will still be able to fit." Ron threw it over them and Harry inspected their feet. The three had to crouch real low for it to cover all of them completely, but they didn't complain, only Ron did as they neared the bathroom that his back was hurting.

Their footsteps echoed down the halls and back and the snoring from the paintings surrounded the trio as they walked as quietly and as quickly as they could. Harry's wrist watch read five thirty and the castle should be waking up soon.

They turned into the corridor with the bathroom and padded down the hall, taking Harry's note and avoiding the water and entered the room quickly. The familiar heavy breathing could still be heard and Myrtle had returned, floating over the sink. She turned towards them and frowned.

"Do any of you get any sleep? Always running around the school, it's a wonder you haven't gotten into sever trouble yet." She giggled and floated in front of the three. How many times had they thought of that same thing?

"Youko? It's me, Harry. I've brought some help." Myrtle rose up over the last stall and peered in. Her frown deepened and a whimper came from the wolf/fox.

"The poor thing. His body is trying to change back, but he is too weak," she said and then disappeared into the sink. Ron and Hermione hesitated and walked up to the last stall.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly. Her voice was shaking with fear, and the demon only chuckled, his voice sounded more human a grow only an hour ago.

" Don't be afraid little girl." Harry pulled out the blanket and pillow and handed it to Hermione.

"W-we brought you s-something to make you more comfortable." Hermione's voice still shock with fear, and Ron stood near the wall eyeing the stall like a giant spider would jump out any moment.

"You humans always showed me more compassion that I deserve. Why help me?" The latch on the door clicked and it opened slowly, revealing a less monster-ish Kurama. He was down to seven feet tall, and his eyes returned to their golden state, and those strange wings disappeared. He was almost back to normal, except for the overly large claws and semi-hairy body. He collapsed onto the floor and whimpered in pain. Hermione kneeled down next to him and cradled his head in her arms. Ron eyed the demon and stepped forward.

"D-don't trust him, Hermione! H-he could be faking." The other two didn't seem to hear him, and had already laid his head on the pillow and covered him with the blanket Harry had brought. Ron reddened and sighed angrily.

"Are you two listening?" Both turned to him.

"What?" Ron glared evilly at them and pulled out the pumpkin juice he snuck into the kit and handed it to them.

"Thought he'd be thirsty."

It was almost seven o'clock when the fox was placed comfortably in the his 'bed'. The looked at the three as they poured him pumpkin juice and put on fresh bandages for his cuts.

"Youko, I have a question to ask you." The demon smiled and focused his gaze on him.

"You just did." Harry smiled at the small joke and sat down next to Kurama's head. Hermione sat on the other side while Ron sat next to Harry. Hermione busied herself by rubbing his ears gently, making him purr with delight and lean into the touch.

"Are you a death eater?" Youko took his time to answer the question. Was he or not? He wasn't sure himself.

"I'm not sure." Youko closed his eyes thoughtfully.

**I do not remember. Was I one of them? **Kurama opened his eyes once again and looked at the three.

"I was.. For a friend."

Harry put his cloak in his back pack and poked his head out of the door way to make sure the coast was clear. When no one was around the three left the bathroom and made their way back up to Gryffindor. An hour later, they were down stairs in the great hall, picking at their breakfast and trying not to go unconscious and land face first into their oatmeal. Kurama hadn't told them much, but he did give enough for them to trust him for now.

Even with the dark mark, he was still an enemy, and the possibility of him turning against them were just as high as Neville acing Potions. They still had no clue why he joined up with them in the first place.

_I was.. For a friend. _What did that mean, and who was his friend?

"This is horrible. I don't think I'll have the attention span to pay attention today," Ron complained and turned green as he looked at his food.

"We can nap when we get to History with Binns," Hermione said through closed teeth. Her chin was resting on her palm as she tried to read a book from the library, _Spells and Incantations For The Few _by Debra Kobbles. She closed the book and yawned widely. They were so tired that they didn't quite catch Hermione's comment and the words '_we can_' and '_nap_'. They shakily stood and made their way to their first lesson with Hagrid.

They crossed the gray lawns towards the edge of the forest where Hagrid held his classes. The day was exceptionally bleak and musty, but it couldn't be worse since they had Hagrid with Slytherin. Just as they neared the crow of students, the snide voice of Draco Malfoy could be heard.

"My father was furious when he heard of the demon in the school. He told Dumbledore he would be searching the castle himself…" Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Could you shut up about your father for once Malfoy? You're giving us all a headache." The blonde glared at him and smirked evilly.

"Or what? Going to send your mud-blood friends on me?" Ron growled and Harry glared at him. They stood face to face, not one of them blinking or moving. Just then Hagrid came out of his hut and broke up the fight.

"Now now you two. Quit fighting and all you listen up." Hermione tapped the two on the shoulder and beckoned for them to lean in closer.

"Did you two just see that in Hagrid's hut?" They looked into the window of the house and tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible. Nothing was their except the face of Fang. Harry looked through another window and saw a small flash of light blue. What could that have been? He saw it again, and it drew Fangs attention and he disappeared into the dark house.

"The blue thing," he whispered to Hermione. She nodded and they snuck to the hut and around to the pumpkin patch, and hid beneath the sill of the open window. From inside voices could be heard. The three could only listen in on their conversation.

".. But what if they find him before we do? What if he isn't even in the school," a high girls voice asked. She was worried by the tone of her voice and the quick footsteps from inside indicated that she was pacing.

"Sit down, woman. If he isn't in the castle, we'll search the forest. If he isn't there, the wizards have him." The man's voice sounded calm and annoyed., probably at the girls movement. The three slowly peeked over the sill and into the hut and saw two strange looking people sitting in Hagrid's hut. One was dressed in all black and with tall, spiky hair, and the other was dressed in a weird pink dress with her hair tied up in a pony tail.

"What if their ministry has him? Or the death eaters? Hiei, you may have forgotten, but neither your third eye nor spirit worlds tools can track any thing or anyone in the magical world. They are protected by a special barrier to prevent any one from finding them, including Koenma and his father!" Hiei just closed his eyes and sighed, tapping his fingers in thought.

"That may be the case, but don't forget about my sense of smell, ferry girl. My senses aren't as dull as humans. It would take longer, but I could still find him." The girl seemed to doubt that and sat down across from the man. They sat in silence until the guy in black spoke up.

"Curiosity killed the wizards and witch, you know. Go back to class." The three stiffened and ducked down low. Foot steps from inside came to the window and the woman's bubbly voice filled the air.

"Why, hello there." She smiled down at the three as they stared up at her in shock. They knew they were there without even looking, and while they didn't even make a sound. She took their hands and shook them roughly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you three. Why aren't you with Hagrid and his class?" The three stood up straight and at once the three tried to explain at the same time. Botan laughed and stopped them with the wave of her hands.

"They saw you pacing you stupid woman," the man in black said irritably and eyed them suspiciously. Hagrid's voice could be heard from the forest as he asked the other students where those three were.

"Who are you," Harry asked bluntly at the two strangers in their good friends hut. The girl laughed a bit more and patted them on the head.

"He reminds me of Yusuke. Blunt and to the point. I'm Botan and this is Hiei. We don't know why we are here in this place exactly, but we are looking for a friend of ours." Could they be looking for Kurama? If so, could they be demons as well? The girl was too bubbly, but they seemed suspicious enough.

"You aren't looking for a seven foot fox demon, would you?" Ron's question drew both of their attention, but Hiei looked towards the forest suddenly.

"You better go. The half breed giant is coming." The three soon heard the heavy footsteps of Hagrid and ran around the hut to meet him as he trudged to his home. As soon as he spotted them he stopped and looked down at them sternly.

"An' where were you three? I though' I saw ye when class star'ed, an' then ye disappeared!" Hermione, being the cleverest witch in her class came up with a wonderful excuse.

"I forgot my books in the Gryffindor common room and we were stopped by McGonagall on our way back." Hagrid seemed to believe the story (how could you not believe Hermione?) and took them back to the forest where the other students were. The class was reviewing over chapter two that period, and it wasn't going any faster than it was. Not that dangerous and magical monsters weren't fascinating, it was just hard to concentrate when you know two demons are in your teachers and friends hut, looking for a weakened demon in an out of order girls bathroom.

After class, they hurried back to Hagrid's hut, and they were still there. Harry entered the house first and stared at the two people, who stared back.

"Oh, hello again! My, it's been such a long time," The girl sang out in a bubbly voice. Ron stared at her in awe and smiled sheepishly.

"You're looking for Kurama, right?" Hiei and Botan gave them that same look they gave the three before.

"How do you know about him? Is he still here?" Botan almost jumped them out of worry.

"We know where he is, yes, but--" They were interrupted when Hagrid came into the hut and looked from each person to another.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione? Wha' are you doin' in here?" Harry explained to him and the friends of Kurama about everything that had been happening to him during the summer and where the demon is. Instantly Hiei and Botan stood up and went to the door.

"Take us to him," Hiei ordered to the three and glared dangerously at them. He would, but it wasn't even noon and the castle was busy with students and teachers. How could you take people through the castle without looking suspicious? Hagrid seemed to agree with this and went to get some tea.

"Know wha' I think," Hagrid said as he placed the kettle on the stove and started the fire, "I think ye should stay low fer now. Dumbledore will be on a look out an' it won't be good if ye get caught." They told them to wait for them tonight and the three went on with their day, escorted back by their giant friend so they wouldn't get into too much trouble with Flitwick.

- - -

Heyyy everyone. What's up? I hope life is good for you all 'cause it ain't for me… XP We have another chapter for you guys, and I hope you review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: My late update is inexcusable. I was being a big lazy bum.. Well, I also went camping last week, but never mind that.

- - -

Shiori sat quietly on the small chair with her husband and step son in a large and empty room. The sound of blue and green ogres rushing past the outside of the door echoed through the room as the family sat in dead silence. The woman shook violently and kept her eyes on her lap, which was now transparent, as well as the rest of her.

It seemed like yesterday when they found themselves floating over their burning home, seeing the crowd of people and fire trucks trying to douse the fire. The strange people left just as those creatures took off down the street. Shiori knew right then that her family was dead, but what happened to her darling son?

He never came home when they were attacked, and this worry was the only thing that plagued the woman as she felt tears once again form in her eyes. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, Shiori. I'm sure Shuuichi is safe." Just then, the doors opened and a young women in a black kimono stepped in.

"Come," she ordered softly as the three stood up and walked into the bright halls and followed her through the busy crowd. Orange ogres, purple ogres, green and blue and with stacks upon stacks of papers in their hands, rushed past them. Was this what heaven really is? Paper work after paper work?

"This must be hell," Shuichi said to his father, "a thousand years in an office doing paper work." Shiori let out a small giggle and hugged her second son. The girl stopped in front of large wooden doors and knocked twice, waiting. They opened and she beckoned them inside.

Inside the room there was a large desk with stacks of paper with a large red chair behind it. A television screen was across the desk and within the chair behind the desk was a little boy, a baby almost. He nodded towards the girl and she left.

"I never thought I'd get to actually meet you, Shiori, so soon. You still had plenty of time to live, as well as you two." He picked up a remote and switched on the screen to show pictures of Kazuyu, Shiori and Shuuichi.

"Now, before I send you all away, I believe you should know something. I would leave it to your son to explain, but he is a bit tied up and too weak to make a journey to spirit world."

"I am Koenma, the son of Enma. You were killed by a group of wizards who were after your son." Shiori sobbed quietly and buried her face in her husbands chest. Why would they want her son? What would they do to him?

" I believe it is time you know who your son is…" The toddler pressed another button on the remote and a picture of Shuichi came up along with a picture of the silver thing that was in their house.

"Shuichi Minamino, AKA Youko Kurama. About 17 years ago, Youko Kurama was killed by my fathers men, and retreated to the human world and found his way to you. He possessed your unborn son and just two years ago, he joined Yusuke Urameshi along with Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei as detectives to protect the human world from other demons."

"Youko Kurama is one of the most feared demons of his time. He is as cold hearted and ruthless as they come, and a pretty well known thief. For 1500 years he plundered all three worlds for treasures." He turned off the screen and faced the family. Their faces were pale and tears were pouring from the mother's eyes.

"He is no longer evil. I believe, as Yusuke told me, you changed him. Two years ago, he stole a very valuable artifact to save you from your illness. It would have taken his life is Yusuke hadn't done what he did and saved both of your lives."

Shiori was quiet and the tears stopped falling. The silver haired man was really her Shuichi? And she thought he was a monster! Guilt began to form in the pit of her gut. She completely lost it and called her son a monster.

"S-so he is really a d-demon? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Koenma shrugged and took out a few sheets of paper and examined them.

"He didn't want you to know. He thought you'd be happier not knowing he was once a cold-blooded monster." Shiori bowed her head in shame and sobbed once again This explained so much to Shiori. Why he always looked like he was hiding something, why his eyes locked up everything from her. Why he had never been sick, not even once, and why he never cried as a baby. It was because he was a demon. The thought scared her, but not as much as she was before her death.

"I'm so sorry." Her shaking knees gave out and she sat on the ground crying.

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. I thought they were lying. I thought they were trying to confuse us. You were my son and I… I called you such harsh names!" Kazuyu hugged her tightly and Shuuichi rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, mom. We all thought he was in league with them." Koenma looked down at them sympathetically and sighed. Why was he stuck doing this?

"Now, I believe it is time." He stamped the papers and got out of his chair and handed them to Kazuyu.

"I'm so sorry about this. I truly am." The wall behind them opened up, the white light blinded them for a moment.

_'I'm sorry, bro. I couldn't see it when I could have.'_ Shuuichi turned to the toddler prince.

"Could it be possible, if he is allowed, if Shu could visit us," he asked him. Koenma nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

"Where is he anyway," Kazuyu asked rocking his wife in his arms, trying to stop her crying.

"Some place safe, I'm sure."

- - -

Kurama sat quietly in the middle of the empty bathroom, his eye lids drooping over his emerald eyes and his shoulders slouching. He looked out the musty, opaque window and sighed heavily. The three wizards had left for classes and the ghost girl had disappeared into a toilet bowl, crying about some nonsense.

The creaking of the heavy door opening caught his attention and he turned his head quickly. His eyes widened and he stood up as fast as he could. He winced and placed a hand over his stomach where a new blood stain took form.

"You..!"

- - -

Sorry Shiori! I don't want you to go on a guilt trip, but you have to! Anyway, how was that? I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I'll seriously try to get the next chapter up before I go to Wildwood next week.

Peace out, and review!


	21. Chapter 21

They ran quickly through the icy rain and into the forest of tall bamboo. They didn't look back until the cries of the guards reached their ears. Two burrs stopped to gaze at the work they had done. The silver fox looked into the crystal clear reflection and then smiled triumphantly at his partner. They gave a laugh and continued to run into the night, back to their lair to celebrate their newest treasure.

A small tinkle reached both of their ears and the darker of the two turned around and raced after the glittering chain of his most prized and precious treasure.

"Wait! Kuronue!" The fox looked back as well to his friend.

"I need it!" Youko stopped to wait for Kuronue, but just as he reached down…

"A trap.. Run Kuronue!" It was too late though, and the trap sprang into life, sending razor sharp blades down to the trapped chimera. He cried out in pain as they penetrated his body, leaving him a bloody and dieing mess.

"NOO!" Youko's eyes widened in horror as he raced back to his dear partner.

"No! Run away and leave me! Save yourself, Kurama!" Kurama stood frozen on the spot and watched as his partner and only friend slipped away into the other world. The cries from the guards got closer and the fox took off as fast as he could. Tears rolled down his face and a pain in his chest made him stumble and place a shaking hand over his demon heart.

"K-Kuronue.." Arrows bombarded the broken hearted demon and he stood up quickly and retreated. The arrows rapidly whizzed past his head, most barely missing him. Youko dodged through the thick bamboo, ducking under the brush that grew on the forest floor and leaping over rocks and fallen trees.

_'Kuronue! Why?'_ Youko tried not to look back at the demons who got closer and closer to him no matter what. Fear got to him and he looked back at the dozens of demons who were just yards away.

Kurama urged his legs to go faster and they did, but unfortunately, a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder and he cried out and stopped running to look at an arrow that had buried itself deep in his flesh. He began to run once again and hoped he would reach the thick coniferous forest in which he lived in. The bamboo was too thin to conceal himself in.

Kurama ran harder and harder until he found himself cornered between a tall, flat rock wall on two sides and a rather steep and frightful cliff on another. You tried to climb up the rock, but his shoulder was in too much pain to move. The sound of more arrows reached his ears, but before he could even dodge them, several hit their target. Two hit his back, one found itself on Youko's left breast, a few grazed his arms and one hit is right thigh. He growled menacingly and flexed his claws.

"Looks like we've cornered the little thief, boys," the leader said, picking up the mirror that laid on the ground. Kurama lounged at him angrily but a sharp punch to his gut sent him flying onto the ground. The fox whimpered and struggled to sit up.

_'This is the end, huh? Well, at least we will be able to suffer in hell together, Kuronue.' _Fear once again washed over him as one of the demons grabbed a rather large ax. His eyes watered with tears, but they didn't fall, and he closed his eyes, excepting that his time has come.

From above the rock wall, a figure in black watched in pity as the King of Thieves was finally going to die. Fortunately though, he wasn't ordered to bring him back dead. The figure reached into his cloak and pulled out a wand and aimed it carefully at the demons. Another fortunate thing his lord had taught him the only curse capable to kill a demons.

"Demona Eradico!" A purple flash hit the guards directly and disintegrated instantly. The man smiled and with a pop, disappeared and then with an even louder crack reappeared in front of the dying fox. He looked down at him and shook his head. He waved his wand in the air and a bundle of gauze and bandage wrap appeared..

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you," he said and kneeled down beside Kurama, pulling out the arrows slowly.

"Who are you?" The man in the black cloak stopped wrapping his wounds up and pulled off the hood. Gray eyes met with his golden ones.

"A friend."

- - - End Flash Back 

"You..!" Kurama stepped back and glared at the person who entered. The sound of his walking stick echoed through the stalls as he walked over to him.

"Why, Kurama. So good to see you again." Kurama straightened up and calmed his nerves down.

"Lucius Malfoy… Haven't you tormented me long enough?" The wizard chuckled and smiled softly at him.

"But, we need you, Kurama. The Dark Lord will kill you if you do not rejoin us." Kurama got into a fighting stance and glared dangerously at Malfoy. He wasn't going to let anyone control him. His demon side may not have shared these particular memories (which would have been useful at the moment) but he knew Youko wouldn't join them, even if they were friends.

"I do not want to cause you anymore pain, so I think it would be best if I just take what I came here for." He pulled his wand from his silver headed walking stick and pointed it at the red head.

"Mentis Discidium!" A flash of light filled the room and blinded Kurama. A slight tingling sensation in his gut and a sudden pain in his head made him gasp.

"Well, the pain will stop after this spell." A high pitch wailing sound filled his head and the feeling of being torn apart filled his body. He fell to his knees with his hands clasped over his ears and let out an agonizing cry. Lucius looked down at him and sighed sadly.

"It wont be long now." Kurama's cries increased and soon his vice was joined by another. The feeling of being torn apart turned into the pain for fire burning his very soul. In another flash of light, Youko Kurama shot across the room and his human counterpart flew off in the other direction. His demon side blinked a few times and moaned. He looked over to the red head and he gasped in surprise.

"What the-" But before he could finish, the sound of footsteps rushed down the halls and the voices of the teachers could be heard as well. Lucius grabbed Youko and pushed him into a stall, and locked the door tightly. Kurama, the human half, lay unconscious against the wall, a bruise already formed on the back of his head was bleeding slightly.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall rushed in, all shocked to see the 'demon' on the ground, along with a pillow and blanket, food and books. Dumbledore went over to Kurama and tilted his head up.

"Good work, Lucius. The ministry will pick him up in a bit. Let's get him into my office." Snape and Dumbledore grabbed the red head and both carried him out the door.

"I must return to the ministry and deal with other matters." He smirked at the teachers who nodded and left the bathroom. The wizard's smirk grew and he went over to the stall and opened it to face a rather angry looking fox demon.

"Malfoy," Youko growled while glaring daggers at the human.

"Now now, friend. Let us persuade you."

- - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione paled when they found out that Lucius Malfoy had found Kurama and the ministry was going to pick him up that day. They had just walked into the Great Hall for Lunch when they heard Malfoy gloating.

"I told you. Blind these people are. My father would have found him sooner if he was Head Master." Ron growled and clenched his teeth and Harry tuned him out as best as he could have. Just then, McGonagall walked into the Hall and over to where the three were sitting. Her face was stiff and anger was burning in her eyes.

"You three," she snapped, "come with me." Her order was sharp and they immediately stood up and followed her to Dumbledore's office. Once they were in the marvelous room, it was filled with teachers, Rufus Scrimgeour, and the unconscious form of Kurama, sitting on the floor. They all looked sourly at the three (except for Kurama).

"Could any of you," Dumbledore began quietly, "Tell me how he got these?" He pointed at the pile of items on the desk; a Gryffindor blanket, and white pillow, a canteen and a pile of books. They paled even more and stayed quiet.

"We asked Madame Pince for the records of who took them out," McGonagall looked at Hermione.

"They were checked out by you, Ms. Granger." Scrimgeour cleared his throat, wishing to speak now.

"Tell us the truth. Do you have any idea what a demon could do to you? Especially Youko Kurama?" Harry clenched his fists and walked up to Kurama and stood in front of him.

"Kurama wouldn't hurt us. He needed our help. He called to me and I answered." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and stood beside Harry as well. Harry would have smiled, but he had to get Kurama out of there.

"A demon like him isn't to be-" Scrimgeour was cut off by Harry.

"Isn't to be trusted? Tell me, if he really is out to kill us, why wouldn't he have done it yesterday, or the day before? Or maybe when he was being treated in the hospital wing when you thought he was only a muggle?" The adults stayed quiet.

"Harry, we must-" This time, Dumbledore was interrupted by the entrance door opening suddenly. Three figures came into the room, one was Hagrid holding back Botan from tackling everyone and Hiei followed behind.

"Why you! We asked you to help us find our team mate! I have the file right here that state he is no longer a threat!" Hiei went over to the three and looked over at Kurama. He kneeled down next to him and examined him. Meanwhile, Hagrid did his best to keep the ferry girl from mauling them all.

"No longer a threat? This is Youko Kurama!" The minister was red in the face. Botan pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoved it in his face, making him turn even redder. And if that wasn't enough, Scrimgeour turned as purple as Uncle Vernon. He gave the paper to Dumbledore who nodded.

"Alright then. He is free to go." Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled in triumph turned around to hug the living daylights out of the red head. Hiei stop them though, and turned to Botan.

"Something isn't quite right here."

- - -

Ah, one last chapter for you all! I'll have at least two by the end of next week when I return from vacation! I expect to have reviews up to my ears when I return.


	22. Chapter 22

Ah, I have to say, a week off does wonders. Now, I wont say I only wrote one chapter all week, I will say I wrote three. Yup, three wonderful chapters. Now, I hope you enjoy the fruits of my boredom.

- - -

_Youko sat up in surprise and cried out in fright. The nightmare of just a few days ago still haunted his dreams. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try to calm his nerves down, but it did not seem to work. The pale face of his former partner appeared in the darkness of his closed eyelids and the smell of his blood still lingered in his nose. _

_Before long, he found himself letting lose heart aching sobs and curling into a ball, hugging his knees. If only they had not been so careless, if only the stupid pendant did not break. He uncurled and lay down, resting his head on the pillow, soaking it with the tears that ran down his face. _

_"Kuronue…" He closed his eyes and his sobs soon became less and less. He let out a shaky sigh and listened to the eerie silence of the room. The only thing that made a sound was the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the glass of the window. He opened his eyes and looked up to the large window on the other side of the room and watched the ripples of water cascade down its smooth surface. He got up slowly and walked over to it and peered out into a large front yard facing a small run down town. _

_"Where am I?" _

- - -

Youko woke up in surprise as a clash of thunder roared and shook the house. He sat up quickly and looked around the room frantically.

'_What happened? I don't remember falling unconscious…" _He got out of the bed and listened to the ringing of the rain on the window. This drew Youko's attention and he got up and went over to the large window. The room was dark, but the faded colors of red, silver and black shone through the darkness. Old wooden chairs that may have been quite elegant and expensive at some point, stood broken and chipped from age and neglect. He went over to the window and looked out into a grassy and untidy front yard facing a small town.

"Like it? I made sure you got the same room you had the last time you were with us." Kurama turned around and faced Lucius and three other cloaked figures.

"Demon, come with us," one ordered rudely and pointed his wand at him threateningly. Youko only laughed and went walked past them to their surprise.

"I don't have the strength to put up a fight…" Lucius frowned but followed Youko and behind him the other three.

_'Whatever Lucius did to me, he left me with less than half of my energy. I hope it isn't permanent and I'm a bit afraid to know what has happened to my ability to manipulate my plants.' _Youko could not risk putting up a fight with wizards who, at this time, were stronger than he was. The only other worry that crossed his mind was what Voldemort would do if he found out. Youko kept his cool though and thought of any excuse or defensive maneuvers that he could use if needed.

"In here," Lucius said and opened the door for the fox, who looked at him with cold eyes and walked into the familiar fire lit room with the large red chair and its occupant, Lord Voldemort. The dark lord smiled at Youko and stood up.

"So good of you to finally join us, Youko Kurama. We've missed you." The man walked up to Kurama and smiled at him, his red eyes glaring straight into his mind almost. Youko was far from being afraid of this human, of course, he was not scared. Youko knew he was like any other human who were easily manipulated and fragile. If he had all his strength, he could have ripped him apart.

"I had hoped you'd be the first one to respond to my call when I came back one year ago. You have disappointed me, Youko Kurama. Do you forget that you belong to me?" At that, he pulled out his wand from his robes and knocked Youko to the ground. He rolled him over and placed the tip of his wand on the hidden dark mark just above his tail. Pain surged through his body and he let out an ear-splitting cry. He wanted to run or crawl away, but his muscles would not obey him. He tried to claw at the human but more waves of agony stopped him and he wrapped his arms around his head out of reflex and whimpered in pain. Voldemort pulled away from Kurama, stood up and spat at him.

"I hope you have learned your lesson. Now, return to my side, King of Thieves. Become one of us, and you can have as much treasure and pleasurable company as you could ever dream." The lumpy form of Wormtail went to Voldemort's side and he looked down at Kurama nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes. You may leave for now, Youko Kurama, but remember your place… Underneath me." At that, the three death eaters who accompanied Lucius grabbed Youko and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Be gone demon, until our master calls you. I would respond immediately if I were you," one sneered and they left him, walking down the hall way and into another room. Lucius kneeled down beside Kurama and rubbed behind his ears, making him leaned into his touch.

"I told you, you shouldn't resist." Just then, Wormtail waddled out of the door and looked at the two. Lucius sneered at the dirty little man who just whimpered in fear.

"The Dark Lord has something for the demon to do to redeem himself." Lucius' sneered turned to a smirk and he looked at the fox.

"Hear that? Just do this, and you'll be fine." Kurama only nodded his head slightly and looked up to the rat-like man.

"W-What does he want?"

- - -

"What do you mean something is wrong," Harry asked Hiei who was surveying Kurama. They had taken him up to the hospital wing and the only ones there were Botan, Hiei, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Kurama was lying down on one of the beds and was still unconscious.

"His energy level has changed. Dramatically," Hiei said, looking over to Botan.

"It has increased to almost his true forms readings." Botan tapped her finger on her chin and held her hand out.

"I'll be right back," she said, summoning her oar and disappeared with a poof. Harry, Hermione and Ron had their mouth open in astonishment until she came back a few minutes later. In her hand, she held a metal suitcase.

"What's in it?" Botan lightly floated down to the ground and placed the case on a table. She opened it to reveal different gadgets and gizmos.

"Detective devices. Yusuke never wants to use these because he says they are for idiots." She pulled out what looked like a hand held gamer. She held it over Kurama and pressed the large red button.

"This will tell us his energy level," she explained as it made beeping sounds and digital numbers appeared on the mini screen.

"Oh my… His energy level is… 12,307. That is only a few pints away from his demon side's reading." Hiei undid his bandana to reveal his Jagan eye. It radiated a green light as he placed a hand on Kurama's head. Hiei growled and wrapped his third eye back up.

"I still can't use it." He looked down at the red head and tapped his foot impatiently. He then picked up an empty goblet next to his bed and went over to the sink across the room.

"We need to wake him up, now." Hiei returned and splashed (probably cold) water on his friend who gasped and sat up in alarm. He wiped the water out of his face and looked around at the faces looking at him. He noticed he was back in the hospital wing and once he looked at the teachers, he felt like a bug in their soup.

"What happened," Hiei asked immediately and Kurama smiled at him.

"I should be asking you that. How did you find me?" Botan explained that they did a little bit of detective work, that Yusuke and Kuwabara were in London, looking for more clues about Voldemort, and his men and that they were glad they had gotten to him before neither the ministry nor Voldemort got to him. Kurama paled at the news and looked at them all sadly.

"You're too late though. They have Youko already." Botan looked dumbfounded and Hiei remained expressionless. Harry, Ron and Hermione held the same expression as Botan.

"What do you mean? You're right here," Ron exclaimed. His confusion was shared with Botan and Hiei as well.

"But how?" Botan asked, "is there such a spell?" Kurama nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, as you know, or don't know… Youko Kurama, got shot by bounty hunters on one of his heists. Injured and dying, his soul escaped into the human world and possessed a human boy, my body, still in my mother's womb. My body is home to two souls. My human one and Youko Kurama's. Lucius separated us, and took Youko back to Voldemort. Now, don't mistaken me. Even though we are separate souls, we are still the same. I am Youko Kurama, and he is Shuichi Minamino. "

"Come, Minerva. We need to alert the ministry. Youko Kurama has rejoined Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore ushered the teachers out with a grim look on his face, leaving the others.

- - -

Yeah! Chapter 22 is done! WOOT! I would like to thank the 'High School Musical' soundtrack for helping me write this and to those BBQ chips that gave me the energy to write it. Anyway, I made Lucius such a sweet heart! AWW! I lurve Lucius Malfoy with all my heart. If I was fifteen years older and he was not married, I would make lots of mini Lucius' and Michelle's with him.

Do not flame me for making Lucius so nice to Kurama. They have a history, and they are friends. If you were a sour puss and your bestest friend got hurt, would you not try to comfort them? Thought so. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Yusuke sat on the white bed of their hotel, flipping through the channels of the television. He and Kuwabara had been stranded in London for a week now because Botan and Hiei went off to find Kurama and told him it was too dangerous for them. Yusuke grumbled and turned the box off. He tossed the remote across the room and fell backwards on the bed.

"Stupid Botan. Stupid Hiei. They think they can do this without us, why'd they have to leave us here?" He got up and noticed Kuwabara snoring heavily on the bed next to his. He pulled off his sock and tossed them at his face, waking him up instantly and turning him green.

"Yikes! Holy crap, what is that smell?" He brushed the socks off him and tossed them back and Yusuke who was laughing.

"Wash your feet once in a while, would ya?" Yusuke pulled his socks back on and then grabbed his shoes and put them on as well.

"I'm going for a walk. Wanna join? Maybe get something to eat… Beat up a few British geeks and check out a movie." Minutes later, they were wandering the streets of London, the only place Yusuke hates more than being in the same room with Koenma. They trudged through the crowded side walks, walking where ever their feet took them. They had just come across a food court, but out of no where, a voice called out Yusuke's name.

"Yusuke! Yusuke! There you are!" They turned around to find a very stressed out Botan, a very expressionless Hiei, a pale Kurama, and three other kids he didn't recognize.

"You found him? Great! So, Kurama what happened?" Kuwabara mean while stared at the three other teens. One had round glasses and messy black hair, another had orange hair and freckles and the girl had frizzy brown hair. He didn't really like them.

"Uh, and you are," he asked stupidly at the three. They started talking at the same time, but Botan cut in.

"We brought them back with us. They want to help." Hiei, Harry, Ron and Hermione snorted and rolled their eyes. Hermione stepped forward.

"Brought us? You dragged us out without permission! We'll be in so much trouble!"

- - -

_After the teachers had left, the six of them remained in the wing. Kurama had gotten out of the bed and rubbed his sore muscles and stinging were-wolf scratches and bites. The three detectives talked among themselves before turning to Harry and the other two._

_"We need to get the Youko back. It would help if you three came along, being magical and all. It would be easier if you helped us out." Botan's eyes grew big and watery like a puppy dog. _

_"We can't we can't leave the school without permission," Hermione stated. "Besides, we could get in trouble if we sneak out." Botan clapped her hands together._

_"It's settled then. We'll sneak you out."_

_- - -_

"I told you we couldn't." Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the five. Harry and Ron only chuckled, and the angered girl turned to them next.

"Oh shut up. You do realize you two could finally get suspended! Dumbledore can't keep protecting you. Oh Ron, grow up!" Ron had held his breathe, turning him red and puffed out his cheeks and mimicked Hermione talking with his hands.

"Oh come on Hermione. Why don't you stop growing up? It's an adventure." Harry stepped back as Hermione turned red out of anger.

"This is not an adventure! You do realize we could get killed? Or is that orange head of yours screwed on too tight!" They bickered on and on until Yusuke broke them up.

"Alright! Geez we get the picture! You girly are as annoying as Keiko is! Crap, just shut up so we can figure out where to look first." Just then there was a beeping sound from Yusuke's pocket. He pulled out his communicator and opened the screen, revealing the toddler face of Koenma.

"Ah, diaper butt, nice of you to call. I was just going to get ya," he joked, making almost everyone laugh (Hiei only smirked and Botan and Hermione gasped in disapproval).

"Can it Yusuke. We have a lock on Youko-" Just then, an explosion from a few streets away boomed, making several people scream in alarm.

"Be right with you," Yusuke said to the screen and put it back in his pocket.

"Let's go!" The seven of them ran to the smoke. Harry, Hermione and Ron had their wands ready and Hiei had his hand on the hilt on his katana. They found themselves at the ministry office, which was now, no more. Several officers and fire trucks were already their and trying to entered the blazing building.

"Terrorists, probably," Harry said. He didn't see anything to be suspicious about.

"Think again, Potter." They all turned around and came face to face with half a dozen Death Eaters. They all laughed and advanced toward them. Hiei took out his sword and lunged at them, but thrown back suddenly. They all gasped when they saw Youko standing over Hiei's small form.

"Don't even think about it," one death eater said. He pulled off his mask and sure enough it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Youko, would you do the honors?" Youko looked back at him and nodded. He looked back at his fellow detectives with sad eyes, but held out his hand, letting a green orb form in his palm. It shot straight up and with a flash, there appeared the Dark Mark. The death eaters laughed in unison, they pointed their wands at the people on the street and cried out,

"Avada Kedevra!" Botan gasped and stood in front of the others, spreading her arms out wide, sending up a blue force field. The green spell hit pedestrians at the fiery scene. One spell came at them and was reflected back to the death eaters. To their utter surprise and disappointment, Youko had jumped in front of the spell and took it head on. Youko cry out and fall on the ground in pain, shaking, ears flat against his head and tail hugging his leg.

"Ahh…!" Lucius went over to the fallen demon and checked for any severe damage. They looked in shock when they saw Lucius mumble something and both silver haired beings smiled and laughed. Youko Kurama stumbled to his feet and in a flash they all disappeared in a pop and soon after a crack filled the air and ministry workers appeared. They didn't even notice the seven of them and they immediately turned their attention to the building and the few dozen dead people.

"We have to go, now," Yusuke mumbled and they took off quickly, hurrying back to the hotel room. The police noticed them and soon, a few were calling to them to stop. They didn't and being a desperate situation Botan summoned her oar. Hiei grabbed hold of Harry, Kurama took Hermione and Yusuke both grabbed Kuwabara and Ron.

"Hold on," Botan yelled as they grabbed onto the oar and went flying into the air and through a sudden hole which appeared above the clouds. Botan struggled to keep her oar afloat as they passed through the portal and into spirit world. Harry immediately thought of flying on a broom as they soared over the River Styx and towards a very large palace. They landed in front of large Japanese style doors. Yusuke immediately burst through the doors and pushed past several ogres and paper stacks. Botan cried out for him to wait, but he didn't yield and so they ran after him. The three students looked around in amazement at the colored ogres and the boxes and papers they rushed back and forth.

" Average has nearly doubled," one of them said to another, who handed him some papers.

"Lord Enma won't be happy about this!" They rushed into a large hall and caught up with Yusuke who was about to burst through large yellow doors.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?" Too late, Yusuke had already rammed the doors open and stalked into the room.

"Oi, pacifier breath! Tell me something. Why is Youko working for the bad guys." Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Koenma, who was stamping papers nervously. The toddler looked at Yusuke and sighed.

"I don't know-" The three gasped when they heard him talk. Even though he spoke in Japanese, they thought it was amazing that a small child could speak at all.

"I was going to ask you that anyway. My father was furious when he found out it was Youko who had started that fire and killed over fifty people." He cleared his throat and looked at the three others.

"I'm guess you three are wizards?" They nodded and stayed quiet when he picked up a remote and turned on the screen in front of the desk. The image of the Dark Mark over the ministry building and the scurrying forms the ministry of magic workers.

"This is serious. He has already destroyed three headquarters of the American Government since the British Ministry. I don't care how you find out where they are striking next, but I want you to stop them." Yusuke nodded.

"And Yusuke," Koenma called just before they all could exit and smiled at them.

"Be careful. I can't have my best detectives killed. This mission is dangerous. You all better try and avoid being hit by any of their spells." At that they exited the room and down the corridor until the light blue shine from a portal could be seen and they exited back into Tokyo, Japan.

- - -

"Good job, Kurama," Lucius said, patting the panting fox on the back. Youko had once again destroyed another government building. The white house stood in ruins behind them. Youko, being in the weak state he was in, was exhausted. He had used up the little energy he had left on destroying only a few dozen buildings and putting a Dark Mark above the ruins.

"I don't think I can handle anymore," he panted, sitting down against a large slab of marble. He wiped the sweat from his brow and breathed deeply. Lucius smiled and sat down next to him.

"Just a few more now. If you want, I'll put up the Dark Mark from now on." Youko shook his head.

"No, I can't even stand at this point. I've lost too much energy when you separated my soul from my human shell. I can't.." He felt his sight blur and his hearing was muffled. Kurama coughed and bowed his head.

_'What's happening to me?' _The other death eaters huddled around the fallen demon.

"What's wrong? Tire already," one teased, bending down to get a good look at him.

"We shall continue this tomorrow," Lucius ordered, helping Youko to his feet. The others protested against his order.

"The Dark Lord said it has to be done today. He will be very displease. And I'm sure, you don't want him to get angry, hm," the female death eater said looking at Youko, a smug grin crossed her face. Youko slapped away Lucius' hand and straighten up.

"Let's just get this over with." At that the six held onto Youko and disapparated with a crack. The next thing he knew it, Youko was standing in front of the Emperor's palace in Japan. Youko ran up the steps as fast as he could.

"Watch out!" Lucius' warning came too late when Youko was knocked back by a powerful punch. He stumbled and slid down the steps when another powerful punch sent him flying back up. Youko pushed himself into the air and caught himself. He landed on the top of the steps and found himself face to face with his human counterpart.

"Youko, what are you doing," he asked in astonishment. Youko growled and dodged past Kurama, but was too slow. Yusuke ran out and tackled the fox with all his might while his human form faced the six death eaters who apparated in front of him.

"**_Expelliamus_**!" They cried and Kurama was hit with the white spell, sending him crashing to the ground. They rushed past him and to Youko, who was on the ground panting and breathing heavily. Yusuke kneeled down beside him and looked at his exhausted friend.

"What's happening to you, Youko?" Just then, Lucius sent a jinx straight for Yusuke, but his demonic power deflected the attack. Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped out from behind the pillars and pointed their wands at them.

**_" (5TH BOOK SPELL HERE FROM SNAPE'S POTION BOOK!) " _** Youko stared wide eyed as he saw deep gashes appear on his companions. He got up immediately and ran to their side.

"Youko! Why are you protecting them?" Harry pointed his wand at the silver demon and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you. Please, don't protect them. They are the bad guys," he explained calmly, hoping Youko would come to his senses. Yusuke stood beside Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Youko. Please, don't do this. Don't be the bad guy!" Youko shook his head and growled.

"I have to… Lucius is my friend, and I've vowed to protect him. Beside…" Youko sighed and flexed his claws dangerously.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to do it."

- - -

Dun dun DUUUNNN! Oh no! Is Youko finally one of them? What's wrong with Youko? Will Youko come back to the good side? Will he and his human half ever get back together? Will I ever stop asking questions? NEXT CHAPTER… AWAY!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter or 'What do I have to do' by Stabbing Westward. I do not know why I put a bloody song in this. I think because I was listening to it and I though like, the first few lines went well...

_**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter with two of the guys we love very much. I'm sorry if I promised some of you this wouldn't be yoai, but it couldn't be helped. Blame my sister who gave me the idea. If enough of you have a problem with it, I won't write anymore of it. **_

Who are the two? Why don't you all wait and see.

I hope you all don't hate me for turning it this way, but I have to.

- - -

"I have to… Lucius is my friend, and I've vowed to protect him. Beside…" Youko sighed and flexed his claws dangerously.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to do it." They all gasped in shock, as Youko charged straight for Yusuke and in a second, Yusuke was on the ground with deep claw marks across his cheek. He got up slowly and another sharp attack was sent at him, and again, he took the blow. Youko stood over the teen, a sick grin found its way across his face and his claws hung over Yusuke, ready to attack.

"Don't do this, Youko! You're better than they are. You wouldn't attack your friends." Kurama stepped in between the two and glared at his demon side. The two stared at each other intensely until they both leapt at each other and in a flash, Youko was slammed against the ground, barely dodging fierce attacks. Hiei pulled out his sword and jumped into the brawl, sending the sword through Youko's shoulder and into the ground, pinning him.

"He might be under the **_imperius _**curse," Hermione explained to them. Yusuke gave her a dumb look and she scolded,

"It's a spell that can let you control others. It's dangerous. He could be under the influence of it. We need to counter-"

"He is under no curse, Ms. Granger," Lucius growled, standing up and pulling out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Hiei's sword turned to dust and set Youko free.

"You're brainwashing him," Yusuke growled, raising his hand, charging his famous spirit gun.

"You've turned him into a monster." Youko's eyes widened in disbelief and looked to Yusuke, who was looking at him as well.

"It's true. The Youko we know isn't a monster anymore." Youko was at a loss. He wanted to go back on Yusuke's side, but he didn't wish to fight Lucius or Voldemort. However, Yusuke was right. Youko knew he wasn't himself. Since when has he ever referred to Voldemort the way a servant would? His head spun, once again his vision blurred, and his hearing went fuzzy.

"I-I'm sorry." Quickly, with the last of his strength, he sent a blast of his own energy at the large palace behind him, blowing it to smithereens. At once, the other death eaters pointed to the sky and with a simple murmur of the spell, a flash flew into the sky, and there appeared the Dark Mark.

"Too bad," Lucius cooed sarcastically. "Youko belongs with us, and forever will he serve our lord. I guess our friendship is far stronger than yours." At that, they all disappeared with a pop.

"Damn them," Hiei growled, picking up the last bit of his sword and tossed it aside in anger. Harry, Hermione and Ron paled and bowed their heads. They trusted Youko, and he wound up being on the bad side. They helped him and he just ditched them for Lucius.

"So, Malfoy and Youko are friends? Man, he doesn't have good taste, eh?" Ron tried to get a giggle out of someone, and thankfully, both Harry and Hermione choked out a laugh. Yusuke growled in anger, and pointed his index finger at a pillar. The three students raised their eyebrows.

"Damn it!" At that, the light blue blast of his energy dissolved the stone and continued on destroying whatever was in its path (a bunch of trees and stuff.. Maybe a house or two). Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in awe, but snapped out of it when the sound of sirens filed the air and were getting closer.

"We better go," Botan urged, grabbing Yusuke and pulling him away.

"Let's get to Genkai. Maybe she can help," Kuwabara stated as they ran down the street and to the subway.

"Yeah, let's go," Yusuke, sighed, looking at the ground as they paid and boarded quickly. He looked at Kurama, who looked just as miserable and down as he felt. Kurama gave a little smile, but it quickly disappeared and his green eyes filled with dread and remorse.

"We'll get him back," Botan reassured, give everyone a smile and a hug. Unfortunately, not everyone thought that. After twenty minutes of silence, the train came to another halt and they got off, and headed for Genkai.

- - -

_**You make it hard to breathe**_

_**It's as if I'm suffocating**_

_**And when you're next to me**_

_**I can feel your heartbeat through my skin.**_

_**It makes me sad to think**_

_**this could all be for nothing.**_

Youko sat on the edge of the large bed in the room he was given at the Malfoy's mansion, dabbing a purple liquid over Lucius' wounds, healing them almost instantly. The two sat quietly as this was going on, neither of them even groaning in pain and fatigue. Youko suddenly felt his arms go numb and dropped the bowl on the floor. He whimpered and looked down at his arms, which lay limp on his lap. Lucius looked up and saw the shocked and almost scared look in Youko's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Youko grimpped his hand into a fist and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he whispered picking up the cracked pottery, placed it on the table, and grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess of purple guck. Lucius watched Youko scrub the carpet , trying to get all of it out of the blood red fabric. Lucius watched at Youko's lean form moved back and forth, and dirty thoughts filled his mind. He licked his lips unconsciously, and almost slapped himself when he realized what he did.

"**_(Spell to clean up messes)" _**Youko stopped then looked at Lucius painfully.

"You could have done that a minute ago." Lucius chuckled and Youko sat back down on the silk clad bed. Youko sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes. Lucius examined the fox and frowned. His hair lay limp against his face and once was bright silver was now a dull and unhealthy gray color. His once golden eyes had turned to a dull brown and heavy bag formed under his eyes. His skin was dramatically paler and lost the shine it used to possess. Lucius' frown deepened and he reached out to pet the poor fox behind his ear. A small sigh escaped his lips and he leaned into his touch, purring lightly. Lucius let Youko rest his head on his lap as he massaged his ears lovingly.

"You poor thing," he whispered, making Youko open his eyes and stare up and him in confusion.

"What are-" Before he could finish his sentence, Lucius bent down and softly touched Youko's lips with his own. His eyes widened suddenly, but soon lazily closed as Lucius' tongue probed its way into his parted mouth. Youko allowed the wizard to explore his mouth, letting him take control, and he moaned as Lucius continued to rub his ears. They broke the kiss for air and they looked at each other, smiling.

"You taste good, for a human," the fox teased reaching up and stroking Lucius' cheek. Youko frowned as he traced the jaw line of the wizard with his thumb. Lucius wasn't the kind of person to do something like this. The sad thought of Lucius trying to gain his trust to use him crossed his mind and he did his best to push it away. They had been friends ever since he had saved Lucius from Ministry wizards when he had been captured. That night was probably the last time he would let anyone get close enough to him until he was shot.

The same uneasy thoughts filled his head and questions flew by him. What if this was a trap? Would he really take advantage of him in this extremely weakened state of his? What would he do? Youko pushed them back with all the mental power he could until Lucius looked down at him with concern.

'_No, he wouldn't. I know he won't.' _Youko looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but truth and love. This was the rare side of Lucius Malfoy no one, not even his wife has seen. To the fox, he was the kindest being right next to his other friends, Yusuke, Botan, Shuichi, his mother. In return, Youko gave Lucius the side he never showed anyone before either. The side that wanted to love him, and give him his world and soul. Besides, Youko had never had these kinds of feelings towards anyone, not even to the treasures he work so hard to plunder. He knew Lucius would never trick him.

_**I wish there was a way,**_

_**a way for you to see inside of me.**_

_**I've never felt this way**_

_**about anyone or anything,**_

_**tell me...**_

Youko smiled up at him and entangled his hands in Lucius' platinum hair, and with great force, he pulled Lucius down and captured his lips in a very passionate kiss. Their tongues raged a battle for dominance and neither gave in. Youko dragged his claws down the back of Lucius' neck and moaned as the wizard's hands wandered over his chest and down to his thighs.

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you happy?**_

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you understand?**_

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you want me?**_

_**But if I can't make you want me,**_

_**what do I have to do?**_

From under his head, Youko could feel the human's member becoming hard, and not to mention his own swelled with pleasure under the soft touches of Lucius. Youko quickly, without breaking the kiss for more than a second, sat up and pinned the other to the bed. Again, the kiss was broke by the lack of air and panting heavily, Youko left a trail of butterfly kisses along Malfoy's jaw, undoing his black cloak and tossing it aside. Lucius let out a small moan and grabbed Youko's head roughly, pulling him into another long kiss.

Youko unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt revealing a smooth, pale chest. His body was pretty muscular for someone who's never picked up anything heavier than a few books. He traced his fingers down his chest sensually, making the man underneath him moan with pleasure. He then left Lucius' lips to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck to his right nipple. His tongue, he swirled it around his mouth, lightly nibbling and sucking it.

The reaction the fox was looking for was granted for Lucius started to moan lightly in pleasure, head thrown back. Smirking, Youko gripped the left nipple and started to sensually twist and turn it with his thumb and forefinger. Keeping this up for a little longer, he finally stopped and dragged his tongue back up to Lucius' open mouth before shoving it in.

_**I know exactly what you're thinking,**_

_**but I swear this time I will not let you down.**_

_**I'm not as selfish as I used to be**_

_**that holds apart of me that never made me proud. **_

_**Right now I think I would try anything,**_

_**anything at all to keep you satisfied.**_

At this point, both of their hardened members were trapped uncomfortably within their pants, pulsating and begging to be freed. Youko quickly undid Malfoy's pants, tossed them on the floor and gazed down at Malfoy, smiling at his dripping penis. Youko grabbed Lucius' member and rubbed it slowly. Youko smiled again when Malfoy let out another moan and arched his back. He bent down and licked its head and lightly nipping at the delicate flesh. Malfoy whimpered as Youko continued to tease him, and grabbed his head roughly. Youko lifted his head and looked up at the pile of mush underneath him.

"Youko.. Please!" With a satisfied grin, the fox gladly took Malfoy's whole member into his mouth making Lucius moan happily, and started to suck at a slow pace.

_**God, I hope you see,**_

_**what losing you would do to me.**_

_**All I want is one more chance,**_

_**Tell me...**_

"Mmm.. More..!" Lucius' breathless demand fell on def ears and Youko continued to tease him with his slowness. Malfoy thrust forward, but Youko held onto his hips firmly. He increased his pace slowly, making Malfoy moan and whisper his name over and over again.

"Oh, Youko. Youko, Youko. Please! Youko..!" The fox finally gave in and gave it all he had, making Malfoy gasp and groan louder. Running his tongue along Lucius' shaft, he reached out and started to fiddle his ball sac. Youko sensed Lucius' climax and he pulled away, and was given a whimper from the human.

"Shh, it's alright," he said, pulling off his own pants and tossing them onto the floor. He kissed Malfoy once again and began to rub his thighs and buttcheeks. "This might be a little uncomfortable," Youko cooed, before preparing to shove his pointer finger in his anus.

Hissing in discomfort, Lucius burried his face in Youko's locks. Wrapping his arms around Youko's shoulder blades, he muffled something into the hair, making the fox's ear twitch. It wasn't until Youko added another finger and started to move them in a scissor like manner did he realize he was muttering curses.

Rubbing his back, Youko quickly added a third finger, thrusting them in and out, before withdrawing them. He spread Lucius' cheeks apart and positioned himself so he could easily insert himself into Malfoy with minimum pain. Once his tip entered his hole, Malfoy clenched his teeth in pain and gripped Youko's shoulders, trying to control a cry of pain. Youko slowed down and whispered soft words to the human to try to comfort him.

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you happy?**_

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you understand?**_

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you want me?**_

_**But if I can't make you want me,**_

_**just tell me, tell me!**_

Once he was fully sheathed into Malfoy, Youko let the man shift until he was comfortable and when Malfoy wiggled a bit and let out a small pleasure filled moan, Youko pulled out and thrust back in, making them both moan. Youko slowly increased the power and speed of the thrusts until they were both panting and in a sea of pleasure. Youko's demonic speed and power made each thrust more than the last. Malfoy threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Sensing his own climax approaching, Youko grabbed onto Lucius' shaft and rubbed in unison to his thrust. Lucius threw his head back in pleasure and cried out. Youko was glad Mrs. Malfoy was on the other side of the mansion because with one last powerful thrust, both Lucius and Youko climaxed and cried out loudly.

_**How can I?**_

_**How can I?**_

_**How can I?**_

Youko collapsed beside Lucius onto the bed and they lay there, panting and sweaty. Youko nuzzled Lucius' neck and sighed contently. Lucius wrapped his arms around Youko's shoulders and pecked him lightly on the lips. Just then, the sound of footsteps in the empty and marble halls reached them and they scuffled about the room, trying to gather their clothing.

After much chaos, the two were fully clothed and sat on the opposite sides of the room. Youko sat at a chair near the window and Lucius on the bed. A knock came from the door and Youko couldn't help but crack a smirk.

"Enter," Malfoy ordered breathlessly, quickly wiping away the sweat on his forehead. A maid entered the room and bowed towards Lucius.

"Your wife wishes to speak with you," she said quietly. Lucius dismissed her and looked over to Youko who was looking out the window now.

"Don't get into any trouble," Lucius warned, standing up and dusting off his cloak. Once the doors closed behind him and the room was filled with a lonely silence, Youko smiled warily and sighed happily.

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you want me?**_

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make understand?**_

_**(What do I have to do)**_

_**to make you love me?**_

_**But if I can't make you love me**_

_**Just tell me what do I have to do**_

_**To forget about you?**_

Yoko got to his feet and stumbled back to the bed and sat down on its wrinkled and abused sheets. A headache took root and he rested his head in his palms.

'_He really is amazing,'_ Youko thought before his headache turned into severe pain. He groaned and rocked back and forth as the pain worsened and worsened. Before he knew it, he was on the floor whimpering. His throat felt dry and he fell into a fit of painful coughs. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth after each cough, more badly than the next. Specks of blood fell into Youko's hand and a wave of nausea and numbness fell over him. He vomited a few times before he sat up and felt his body disappear.

Youko heard cries from the doorway, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His sight blurred and his hearing went all muffled and he felt himself falling. He was caught just in time and when he looked up he saw the face of one of Lucius' many servants. She quickly paid him down and ran out. Youko stared up at the ceiling, and it wasn't long until another wave of pain washed over him. He rolled over onto his stomach and vomited repeatedly. A sharp pain erupted from his back and he heard Lucius' voice, calm and distant. The fox looked up towards the door to see Lucius staring down at him.

"Oh well. It was fun while he lasted." Youko reached out but, just before he could even grab his cloak, the man closed the door. Youko felt tears come down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

'_Please let this be a nightmare!' _ When he opened his eyes, he found himself still sitting on the chair near the window. The pain from before was still strong, but it died down dramatically, and he stood up quickly and examined the spotless room.

'_It was a dream. How odd.' _ Youko sat down on the chair and looked out at the almost full moon.

"The moon will be full tomorrow," Youko said to himself. He wondered how his human counter part would fair by himself. Weary eyes closed and total relaxation took over the fox. Soon enough, he fell asleep again, but this time into a dreamless sleep.

- - -

"Idiots," the old woman stated after the seven walked through the doors to her temple. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who have never been to Japan before, took their time to explore the home, taking in the authentic structure and beauty of the property. They were in complete awe when Ron touched Genkai's play station and received a beating from the old woman. While they explained (in Japanese) what happened, Harry and the others decided to have a little talk themselves.

"Do you think Malfoy was telling the truth about Youko not being under the curse," Ron asked them as they sat down in the middle of an empty room. They stayed silent until Hermione spoke up.

"I hope not. If he is, then we are in deep trouble. Youko Kurama was one of You-Know-Who's strongest follower. If we wind up fighting him, we might not win." Harry bowed his head, letting his bangs cover up his eyes. They probably could win. Youko looked tired and weakened for some reason. Maybe something happened when he was split into two people?

"Did anyone else," Harry began, looking up at the two, "notice that Youko looked a little… Dull?" The two nodded.

"Yeah. I noticed his hair was not as shiny and his eyes turned brown. What's wrong with him?"

"He is fading away," a voice from behind them answered. They spun around to face old Genkai herself.

"Youko Kurama lost his body when he was killed. His spirit then possessed the human body we all know him to be. When they separated them, they pulled his soul from the body leaving it unprotected. Without a body, he will soon disappear. His soul will not pass on and he will fade from existence, and forever float in between the living and spirit world, never to pass on.

"But he looked pretty solid to me," Hermione commented, giving Genkai an 'I don't believe you' look. She only laughed and shook her head.

"Dimwits will be dimwits. Listen, I know more about this than you know about your spells and incantations. He may be solid, but he has no body. Unless we can get him back into Kurama's body or someone's body, he won't make it for very long. I say he has about two or three weeks till he goes." She exited the room and left the three to ponder the new knowledge that their friend will soon be wiped from existence. Yes, even though they only met Youko a week ago and no matter whom he is, good or evil, he will always be their friend.

"We've got to do something," Hermione urged. "We just need a plan." Suddenly it hit the young witch and she gasp in realization.

"Harry! You have a direct connection with Kurama! If you concentrate hard enough, maybe you can see where he is at this moment!" Ron smiled too and nudged Harry.

"Yeah! Come on, mate. Give it a try."

"But how," asked Harry, frowning. He never tried to see Youko willingly, or even when he was awake.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate on him and your energy," Hermione suggested. She wasn't really sure herself, but if they don't succeed, they could always go to the others for help. So Harry closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. The image of Youko Kurama came into his mind and he tried his hardest to feel his own energy. After a large amount of time, Harry didn't come up with anything, until Hermione said,

"Maybe you should concentrate on his energy." Harry tried to remember what the fox's energy felt like. He remembered it felt like a fire in spring. He remembered how he felt drawn to it almost because it felt so comfortable even though it was cold and icy. Soon enough, a hazy image began to form with in the darkness of his closed eyes. It was a dark room filled with black, green, silver and red decorations and furnisher. There was a large canopy with ruffled bed sheets. Soon enough, the image of Lucius helping the fox to the bed joined the picture. Lucius muttered something to Youko and the two kissed deeply. Harry immediately opened his eyes and felt like wanting to gag.

"What? What's wrong," Ron asked. Harry made a face and shivered.

"Oh my God… I will be forever haunted by that image," Harry cried, burying his face in his hands and screaming into them. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry looked up, his face was a mix of green nausea and red blush.

"I saw Youko. I'm not sure were he is, but he is in a pretty expensive place. Lucius was there and helped him onto a bed. And…" Harry trailed off and he shivered again in disgust. He never thought Draco's father went that way as well. A sudden need to tell Malfoy his dad was gay filled him and an image of his look was priceless.

"And what?" Harry swallowed hard.

"And I saw them kiss! On the lips! Rtaher passionately!" The other two groaned and gasped. Ron stuck out his tongue and Hermione paled at the thought.

"I cannot imagine Mr. Malfoy homosexual," she stated quietly.

"I can imagine Draco, but not his dad," Ron said, shaking his head, trying to rid the image of them making out in his head. They normally wouldn't have been so disgusted by homosexuality, but because it was a Malfoy of all people, it made them cringe.

"Well, try and track him down again. Maybe if he's sleeping-"

"Hopefully," Ron interrupted, making them all blush and Harry dreading to find him.

"You can communicate," Hermione finished, slapping Ron on the back of his head. Harry closed his eyes reluctantly and concentrated on Youko once again. The image of Youko sleeping on the bed alone made him smile in relief. Harry looked at Youko intensely and thought,

'_Youko?' _Immediately Youko opened his eyes and looked around the room. Glad that he heard him, Harry thought again,

_'Youko. It's me Harry!' _The fox sat up and scanned the room and shook his head.

"I must be seriously losing it," he whispered, lying back down on the bed, hugging the satin pillow. Harry furrowed his eye brows and then thought loudly,

'_No you're not. I'm talking to you using my mind.' _Youko sat up slowly and looked up.

"Is that so? Leave me alone. I do not wish to talk." His voice was raspy and it made his voice sound quiet.

'_Youko, we just want to help you. If you don't get back to you're body, you will fade away. That's why you're so weak. You're fading from existence!' _Youko laughed dryly and lay back down on the bed.

"Maybe I am. None the less, leave me be." At that, the fox mentally blocked the boy, making the image dissolve back into darkness. Harry opened his eyes and growled angrily.

"I told him what his fate was, and he doesn't care. Maybe we should let him fade." Hermione gasped and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Don't say that," she said darkly making both boys a little uneasy. Just then, Botan entered the room, her usual smile was replaced with a horribly sad frown.

"Listen; do you three know where Youko might be?" Harry thought about the room he saw in his vision. It was pretty expensive and dark. The colors reminded him of something the Malfoy's would have in their home.

"I think he is in the Malfoy's home. I mean, it was well furnished, everything was satin, velvet or silk and it was pretty gloomy." Botan smiled and thanked the three.

"You'll be staying here the night. Unless you wish to return to Britain?" After much discussion, they all agreed to stay the night and then return to Number 12 Grimmauld Place in the morning. So, after a quit sullen dinner and a quiet clean up, the three were given a spare room and they slept not as peacefully as they hoped they would. Who would be able to anyway if they were faced with the dilemma like theirs? It was going to take everything they got to get Kurama back together and hopefully finally take down Voldemort once and for all.

- - -

Aww, poor Harry. I probably would have been begging for them to have sex if I was he. But anyway, did I surprise some of you, or was it obvious they would be together? I have a perfect plot twist for this. I got a good one, and it's quite ironic. But, I don't really want to use it. I think Lucius and Youko make a cute little couple. So, I hope some one you won't kill me, and I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter.

This was the first lemon I've ever written with the least amount of help from my sister. I can read them, I just can't write them. In all she probably only wrote like, a paragraph and a half out of the four pages. She revised it and now, I think I'm much more comfortable about writing more in the future… But unfortunately, they'll have to be on MediaMiner. Oh well. After this chapter, they are now my favorite couple in YYHHP crossovers. SQUEEE!


	25. Chapter 25

Hehehe… I don't think 2 years of not updating doesn't really have an excuse.. ;;; Sorry 'bout that. I'm just lazy. I was actually waiting for 300 reviews, but after seeing how long it has been, I though 'Screw it all, people don't even review anymore anyway!'

- - -

It was early morning when Harry, Ron and Hermione were woken up by a blue haired girl named Yukina. She was a sweet girl who was obviously oblivious to Kuwabara's flirting antics. It was quite funny to see him try and cuddle with her at breakfast and all she did was blush and ask why he was so close. Harry later found that she is a demon, and affection from the opposite sex is a bit foreign to her. This again made it even more amusing when the orange top would try and explain what he is doing. As Hermione said, 'He doesn't have a way with words, not even simple ones.'

Kurama didn't eat anything that morning except for a sip of hot tea. He looked like he hasn't gotten sleep in a while. _Is tonight the full moon?_ Good thing they were going to see Sirius so they could get Snape to make some Wolfs-bane potion for him. Wait, would it affect him as well as Youko? Better to take some precautions than find out too late.

"So, do you think Voldemort would send Youko on muggles tonight?" The obvious answer would be yes, but did Voldemort know that Youko had control over his werewolf form? Youko is only one out of few demons to survive a transformation. Could he survive this next one is such a weak state? Apparently, Yusuke and the others had good connections.

"Youko will be fine. We've seen him take worse during fights," Yusuke said through scrambled eggs. Hiei walked into the room and looked at Harry and without even smiling in reassurance he mildly said,

"The pain doesn't affect the body, it affects mentality. Many of the demons who died were low class and stupid, something Youko Kurama is not. His body and energy may be in horrible condition, but he can keep a stable mind no matter how badly he is hurt." This made the three students sigh in relief and Kurama to look up at his friend.

"This I believe the only thing we need to worry about is me. Will a demonic transformation affect me? I may not be demon any longer, but Youko's energy is still part of me, and if I do transform, will I be able to stay myself or lose control?" Genkai was the one to break the long silence that filled the room.

"The only difference between a demon and a human is their different energy readings. Give a human some demon energy and they become half demon. Give a demon some human energy, same result. In some cases changes may occur, like you Kurama. You don't look like your demon counterpart, yet he is still part of you. A tail or gills don't have a part in race.

"So yes, you will experience some pain, and yes you will still have your senses. The only thing we truly need to worry about is to get your demon form back before it is too late." Okay, so now that that was out of the way, all they had to do now was figure out how to get to Malfoy Manor. Hiei's Jagan was useless when it comes to magic, and Harry didn't think Dumbledore would take them there, no questions asked. Then Hermione, who was thinking the same thing, sighed in frustration.

"I'm so stupid. Botan, you know how do get the Malfoy's home, right? You're the Grimm Reaper after all!" Botan nodded and clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh yes, that is right! I almost forgot! I'll go ask Koenma." She ran out of the dojo and flew up into the sky on her oar. Only a little while longer till they could get Kurama back together. Yusuke cracked his knuckles and smiled widely.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Time to kick some bad guy butt. Maybe we can get lucky and beat that bastard 'Lord' Voldemort." Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at Yusuke in disbelief. Does he really think they could take on Voldemort and his forces on their own. Well, they did have demons on their side, as well as the Order, and their friends at school. Harry felt his heart flutter in excitement and anticipation, but before he could even say 'Alright then, lets go,' Genkai showed up beside them.

"We still have _some _time, maybe a week. I think it'd be best if you stay a while and learn who you are going to be up against. You may already know his is formidable, but you still underestimate them all. I'll be your instructor. Yes, that means you too Yusuke, Kuwabara. Don't think you two are getting off that easily." Genkai drop kicked Yusuke who made a run for it and grabbed Kuwabara by the ear. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a worried look and they swallowed hard, trying not to imagine how horrible the next few days will be.

"But we need to go see their guys to tell 'em the plan," Yusuke whined, rubbing his sore jaw. Genkai put her hands behind he back and looked at the three British teens.

"Then they'll come here. Now come, we have much to work on." She lead the way to the training grounds behind the house. It was much like the front, only it was a lot bigger, and less crowded with shrubberies and statues. The old woman stopped and turned around to face them.

"This is the beginning of your training. You will sweat, you will work, and you will cry. I will teach you to control the very energy that lets you do magic, and soon you wont even need a wand. I will teach you to fight and to use every ounce of resources you have. Don't expect me to go easy on you because you are the boy who lived, or a girl." She looked at Hermione who was fidgeting at the mention of physical labor. Harry didn't mind. He was pretty strong from all that Quidditch, and the want to do magic without a wand like Professor Dumbledore made his insides leap.

"Let me first begin by explaining more about energy and magic. When you are born, your body has a set amount of energy. As you grow that energy grows with you. Sometimes that energy grows too fast, causing abnormalities, in this case, magic. You maybe wondering why Yusuke or Kuwabara never learned magic, and that is simple. There are different levels within the classes. They are class F1, F2, F3, F4 and F5. Class F1 being the lowest and class S5 being the highest of them all.

"A normal human has a F1 energy level. In order to be accepted in the magical world, you must reach a minimum of class F3 or higher, most only reaching F5 by age 11. Yusuke reached F3 when he was 14 so it was too late for him to learn, and instead he was accepted as Spirit World's Spirit Detective. But if he was aware of magic he could have learned it then." They all clung to every word, soaking it into her brain. Yusuke on the other hand looked rather angry.

"So, I could be able to fly or use magic? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Genkai rolled her eyes and continued on her lecture.

"Spirit World has the responsibility to keep normal people from knowing about these things; demons, wizards, spirits. If everyone knew these things existed there would be much chaos. You remember the Black Black Club, Yusuke, Kuwabara?" Both nod. How could they forget those rich bastards who kidnapped Yukina for money and forced them to enter the Dark Tournament for their own amusement? They experimented on demons, torturing and killing them. Yusuke couldn't believe humans could be so cruel.

"Imagine that and just mix in the wizarding world and take that group of five and include the rest of the world. Demons know about wizards, but to them they are still just humans. The reason we didn't tell you is because knowing you, you'd come to depend on their magic. Sometimes a little bit of physical labor is better for you than a flick of a wand." Harry could see how that would affect everyone. No one would do anything anymore. How many would take advantage of it and wind up not even standing for months, maybe years. Hermione was eating all this up, and it was obvious she was eager to get started.

"First, I want to show you how to use that energy. Yusuke, may you?" Yusuke nodded, and held up his fist, thumb sticking up and index finger out like a little kid pretending he had a gun. The tip began to glow a blue color and a small pot shot erupted from it into a boulder on the other side of the area. Ron looked at Yusuke who grinned cockily and then at his own finger.

"Now, follow me and do what I do," Genkai said before she sat on the ground, her legs crossed in a yoga type way. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed suit, plopping down on the dirt and folding their legs in that awkward way. When they got settled and after Genkai hit Ron on the head for falling back and completely crushing a patch of flowers. The old teacher placed her hands a few inches apart, looking like she was holing an invisible ball. The three did the same and closed their eyes with her.

"Now, concentrate. Imagine your energy flowing out of your hands.." The three looked at each other.

"How do we know how it looks like if we don't know?" Yusuke sat down next to them, imitating their stance and immediately a blue orb appeared in his palms.

"It's not how it looks like, but how it feels. Like when I use it, it feels like, well me. It's strong and hard to control, but warm and calm at the same time." The orb dissipated and he watched as the three tried it themselves.

Hermione cleared her mind and tried to imagine how her energy feels. _Probably loyal, calm, smart and most definitely confident. _Nothing. Her face screwed up in frustration and she tried a different combination. _Confident, knowing, fun and resourceful. _Still nothing. Her arms slumped down and she sighed in defeat.

Harry wasn't even sure how he feels. He wasn't brave like so many other people think. He gets just as scared as anyone does. He liked to fly, so maybe his energy feels light? _ Brave, light and strong? _Nothing. It was harder to know how you feel because you feel different than what you show.

Ron wasn't successful either. He used everything. He thought of scrawny, tall, strong, and he even tried putting himself down with weak and lukewarm. Nothing, and he was relieved to see he wasn't the only one to be unsuccessful. None of them could do it. Was there a secret to it? He thought back to what the old woman said earlier. Magic was their energy so Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at a rock next to him.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The rock hovered over the ground, but Ron wasn't concentrating on that. Everyone except Genkai looked at Ron and the rock. Ron closed his eyes and felt a sudden warm feeling through his arm and into the wand. It was impossible to put into words, but if he could he'd say it was like drinking a cold glass of pumpkin juice on an excruciatingly hot day. Ron smiled and put his wand away and returned to the stance, with the feeling still tingling in his wand arm.

The others looked at him in confusing, but soon smiled in awe as a blue orb began to form within his hands. Genkai smiled approvingly, not even opening her eyes. Harry and Hermione gaped at him.

"H-How did you do that?" Ron shrugged and smiled triumphantly.

"All I did was remember how Genkai said magic is our energy. When I did that spell I felt _me_ go up my arm and into my wand. It's amazing how paying attention gets you through problems," He added sarcastically laughing when Hermione shook her head in disproval. Harry pulled out his own wand and levitated the rock, and felt the energy that flowed through his body. It almost felt like he was flying, but more like he could do anything. It felt confident.

Hermione followed last and when she felt stronger, but it felt fuzzy, like a kitten or a soft pillow. The two summoned the blue orb and cheered in triumph as well. Genkai stood up and smiled down at them.

"Now let's begin your training."

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor, Youko Kurama smiled contently as he watched them train through his and Harry's connection. Truth be told, Youko was concerned about disappearing, but he want he wanted to make sure Harry was ready to fight against the Dark forces, and if Youko just ran away, Harry would never be training. If Harry came to him, ready for battle, then Voldemort could finally and truly be defeated.

The gray clouds outside hid the orange sky above it as the sun set. Only a few more hours, and another painful transformation will happen. Dread washed over the demon and he stood up and gazed out the window. The rain stopped, but the wet windows were still hard to look out of.

"Let's see how well you live up to your reputation as the boy who lived." He turned away and walked across the room to the door. He opened it and found himself in a long and elegant hallway filled with expensive paintings and tapestries. It was dark and frightful as the black ceiling loomed above casting an even darker shadow on the blood red rug. Youko was used to creepy places, but this was far the worst. A shiver went up his spine as he looked from painting to painting of Older generations of Malfoy, or who he thought were.

Questions filled his head as he turned into another long hallway. He was stuck in quite a pickle. With friends on both good and bad, who was he going to have to betray. Both have saved his life, and both he cared dearly for. He could remain neutral, but sooner of later he would have to choose between friends. Youko growled as images of Lucius and Yusuke floated in his mind. _Follow your heart. _What an annoying voice, much like his human conscious. Heart? Ha! Youko didn't have a heart, he threw it away a long time ago. The feeling of love, affection, hate, sadness, they were distant memories of them. He refused to feel after so much hurt.

"Up and down the mountain peek, who they fall who will you decide to keep," Youko sang to himself. He remembered when Kuronue sang that song one night, the night before they both decided to abandon their band of thieves and become a fearsome duo. It was either Kuronue or his 'family.' He chose Kuronue, and how ironic that not too long after the band got captured and hanged while his single partner met an untimely end. Will both sides crumble? Could he afford to be on any side?

He continued throughout the house to discover, besides the servants, he was the only one here. Maybe Lucius had some Ministry business to attend to. Before he could even open the door, he felt the pull of the moon from the other side. It was no use hiding from the inevitable, and so he opened the door, to meet face to face with a large window looking up into the almost clear night sky. The full moon shone on him and almost immediately he felt the sudden horrible pain from the last time.

A pain filled scream left his mouth as he fell to his knees in pain. Youko's insides turned painful and he felt his body change reluctantly. It seemed faster and less painful as the last time at Hogwarts, but it didn't stop him from screaming even louder when his body became too big for his skin and with a rip and several sickening cracks, his new form ripped through his old skin, fur growing out from under his bloody body. His tail split into four and the hands cradling his head become large claws. He let out another painful scream that turned into a howl and he slumped to the floor whimpering. His head pounded and it hurt to move at all. _I hope my human half has a better time, _he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

The house elves found him a little while later and carefully brought him back to the room he occupied, placing him comfortably on the bed. It would be dreadful for all of them if their master found Youko on the ground in the halls.

Several thousand miles away, his human half gazed up at the setting sun and sighed in exhaustion. He remembered being this tired the last time, but considering he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep for the past few days, it was ten times worse. He pushed his red hair behind his ears and rubbed his eyes. He heard footsteps coming from behind, and Harry sat down on the porch next to him. Both were silent at first, but Harry broke the silence just as the crickets began to sing their night song.

"Is it really that bad that you lose your demon side?" His question was sort of surprising to Kurama. He thought he would asking him maybe about his past (even though he is unsure himself) or tell him everything would be okay.

The red head looked at Harry and was surprised to see him rather beaten up. He was covered in dirt and several bruises, and it made him chuckle to think what the other two looked like. Genkai was relentless towards the detectives, and sure was towards them. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry smiled and told him she took his kidney.

"Considering I possess his energy and my own, I guess not, but…You can't just throw away your past, Harry. No matter how gruesome it is or how sad. If Youko wasn't apart of me, I'd just be Shuuichi Minamino with the mind of someone that I never was." Youko was apart of him, apart of his past and mind. He may have his knowledge, his power and even his wit, but a hole began to form in his chest. He wanted Youko back to feel complete again, but mostly to keep that part of his life close.

Harry stayed quiet and hugged his legs and putting his chin on his knees. He remembers the many times he tried to forget about Voldemort, forget he was _the boy who lived_ and how famous he was. How could anyone want to remember a past that was like that or worse. Harry just wanted to be a normal boy, but Shuuichi seemed to have a life far worse than being stared at by passing people, and that is what made him so… Cool.

"To kill so many people and hate it now, but still wanting to remember is mental abuse. How do you put up with it?" Kurama smiled and shook his head and looked up at the dull light from the stars.

" The question isn't how, but why. I do it to remind me about my sins so I can do all I can to redeem myself. To help drive me so I can become a better person- not just for me but for my family, and friends. Like you, you have such a history, yet you try and hide it. Hiding from others is a natural thing, but hiding from yourself is just plain sad."

"And I do believe it is time," Kurama added looking at Harry with sad eyes, accompanied with a small smile. Harry looked up to see the moon peeking through the clouds. The boy got up and backed up into the doorway and watched as the light bathed Kurama. Instantly Kurama's form slumped and quivered in pain. Harry stood and watched noticing Yusuke and Genkai behind him watching as well.

His scream sent dozens of sleeping birds to fly out of the trees in fright. He tried to stand, but his legs couldn't support his body under so much pain. Kurama collapsed on his hands and knees and screamed again and again, his bones growing painfully and his muscle tissue tear and reattach. Harry gasped at the dreadful change. It was nothing like his ex teacher's. There was so much blood this time, and it made his stomach turn. Kurama's skin tore and the exposed body bled profusely as he laid on the ground, his shrieks filling the air. It was enough to draw everyone to see. Yukina and Botan sobbed as they watched their friend grow blood red fur, and his human features disappear as the werewolf in him took over.

Back in England, Youko awoke suddenly, golden red eyes shot open as he leapt out of the bed and growled. The door opened to reveal Lucius. He sort of backed away, but kept his composure.

"I see you are… Well." Youko whimpered and trotted over to the blonde and let him pat his muzzle. Malfoy straightened his cloak and cleared his throat.

"I'll be gone for some time, Youko. Ministry business you see. Those idiots can't do a thing by themselves. Make yourself at home, darling." With that, he left the room and Youko who sat there in the silence.

"Good bye," he said after him and went to the window again and looked out at the glowing moon above. A sudden urge grew inside him and he let out an ear splitting howl that filled the house and rattled the window.

- - -

The red werewolf howled deeply at the moon. Its eerie sound made Harry, Ron and Hermione shiver. Is he okay to go near? Was Genkai right about how he could control himself? Hermione slowly left her spot next to Ron and inched towards Kurama's slouching form. Hermione's quivering hand reached out and her friends green eyes glowed red in the moon light.

"It's alright, Kurama." She put her hand on his snout and rubbed it gently. Kurama whimpered and leaned into the touch. She pulled away, and he hand was a slimy red color. She gasped, but soon Kurama cleaned it off with his tongue.

"I know," he roughly before he shook, blood splattering everywhere. Hermione shrieked as she got covered. Kurama chuckled apologetically and nuzzled her for forgiveness.

"That is the last time I comfort you," she cried in a sarcastic angry tone. Everyone seemed to laugh except Ron, who looked rather furious. He walked up to Hermione, his ears turning red.

"What's wrong with you? What if he couldn't control himself and killed you!? You may be book smart, but that there is a plain American stunt!" Botan giggled and Yusuke nudged Kuwabara both laughing too. Apparently they were the only ones who could see how jealous he was.

"What's so funny?" Harry, who caught on as well, patted Ron on the back and put an arm around Hermione.

"So, are you going to invite me to the wedding?" Hermione opened her jaw in surprise and horror while Ron looked at him like he had ten heads. The two looked at each other and turned red, huffed and turned their backs to each other. This made everyone else laugh harder.

"Ew no. Hermione is my friend, nothing more," Ron growled as he eyed the others angrily.

"And besides, "Hermione said, petting Kurama, "a dog has more manners than you do." Ron gaped at her comment and his face began to catch up to his ears. How could she even say that? But just as Ron was about to tell her off she turned around with a smile.

"I'm kidding. We're just friends. If you want you can have Harry." Harry and Ron gagged and backed away from each other fast.

"I don't think that was appropriate. Sorry mate, but I don't think we should be friends anymore." Ron laughed at Harry's horror struck face as he said that, and he pouted.

"But Ronykins! I thought we loved each other," Harry whined in a fake sob. Hiei shook his head and walked away, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the ground in a fit of laughter. Hermione giggled as she continued to stroke Kurama who had lazily laid down.

"Better get some rest," Kurama said picking his head up and looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, tomorrow we continue training," Harry said in horror. He had already underwent a few hundred push ups, fighting in the dark and even running with heavy weights on his legs. How much more could they do next?

- - -

OMG, I finished this, and I still have a need to write more.

Okay, so I reread my story after finishing this chapter, and I could tell write away I got a lot better. Maybe it was because of a piece I'm working on, that should not be seen by my school faculty for reasons including death of students, sadistic plots and spontaneous violence. XDD Oh Jesus, I love my mind, but I hope you love this story even more. It was a lot easier to right 6 pages than it was in the beginning.

Oh, and In the past few chapters, if you noticed the words in bold and underlined, those were where I was supposed to look up the words, but because internet connection is impossible during vacation, I forgot and put it up. Sorry about that. I'm planning on rewriting this story and modifying it a bit.

Reviews are loved as usual, and I hope everyone has a Happy Easter!


	26. Chapter 26

You all can't even imagine how angry I feel right now. After a year and a half, I get 2 reviews, with 100 views. I sort of feel depressed that my writing and effort isn't really well, appreciated. It probably is, but I'm not psychic and can read your thoughts. I know I have a lot of people who read this story, but even a one word review wold be nice.

I'm sort of a comment whore since this is the first time I've made it this far, ever! I know it's **SO** hard to click the review button and **type**. I can't imagine how painful it must be! I make it an obligation to say something to the stories I read, even if they suck. I will continue onto the next chapter, but not until I get 30 reviews for chapter 25.

Laziness isn't an excuse for writers or readers. I'll work if you use the ounce of effort to comment. I've asked for this before, and I know it's not a lot to do, but I feel rather down trodden. All you writers knows how it feels too, and I expected more from you people especially.

I'm not saying this in an angry hateful tone, so don't get all defensive, I'm just stating what I feel, 'kay? I mean, if months go by and I only have like 25 (even though over 10,000 people have probably read this story) I'll updates. And I promise not to go a whole year without updating ever again, so long as you **review.**

Review... Review... (Echoechoecho)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I love you Moon Minamino. Gave me good pointers to put into my writing in the future, and stuff to fix in the past. I'll be busy this week with rewriting, wont I? xD

- - -

Harry lay sprawled out on the snow covered ground on the dojo, sweating and panting despite the cold weather that surrounded them. Ron stood a few paces next to him, swaying dangerously before collapsing himself. Hermione, who gave up before Harry, sat up to inspect a rather nasty looking gash in her right arm. Genkai casually brushed off some dirt on her sleeves and looked down at the three teens with her usual stony glare.

"Get up," she snapped, "it's been five days and you have barely made any progress." Yusuke strolled over to Harry and grabbed his under arm. He pulled him up and patted him on the back before going to help Ron up. Harry looked over to see Kurama saying something to Hermione that made her giggle and turn beet red. Ron saw this and his ears turned pink as the Japanese red head helped her up and smiled at her. "Reckon he wants to get in her pants," Ron growled angrily as they slowly made they way on the other side of the field to receive another barrage of attacks to 'block.' Harry looked at Hermione who stood beside them, looking ready to defend. Yusuke stood opposite of them with a grin on his face.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Let's try it again," he called his fist glowing blue with energy. Harry and Ron got into their stance, but before the spirit detective could unleash his shotgun, Hermione raced towards him. Yusuke only had a few seconds to get over his shock before the witch drew her hand back and sent it flying at his cheek, knocking him over. Genkai smirked, in approval while Kurama and Keiko were caught in a fit of laughter. Hermione turned beet red again. "I was supposed to kick you in the pants, but I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Kurama." Keiko's giggles got louder at Yusuke's horrified expression. "How could you even suggest that, Kurama?" The fox shrugged and grinned mischievously over to Harry and Ron.

"I see… If it wasn't Kurama's idea, I would be more enthusiastic," Genkai growled sending a nice glare at Kurama. It quickly went away as she moved over to Yusuke and faced Harry and Ron. "If battle, it's necessary to give your opponent as little time to prepare as possible." Yusuke grinned up at his teacher and jumped to his feet. "Whatever, let's just try this again." This time, Yusuke didn't even get into a stance, he quickly shot his spirit gun at Harry. In a panic Harry dived to the side just before the blue bullet hit, but was met by Hiei who had his katana drawn, gleaming in the winter sun. Harry's eyes widened, but he ducked with unknown skill and rolled away. Hiei didn't pursue him, and Yusuke applauded merrily.

"Nice job! Didn't know you could move _that _fast!" Ron and Hermione clapped as well, both looking surprised themselves. Hermione ran over to Harry and helped him up as worried tears dripped down her face. She wiped them away and glared dangerously at Yusuke. "You could have killed him," she scolded loudly, then turning to Hiei and yelled, "You could have cut off his head!" Yusuke's cheerful expression was extinguished with shame.

"Sorry, but Genkai said…" Genkai sent a kick at Yusuke's head, sending him flying to the ground. "Dimwit," she yelled, "I didn't mean to attack then! They still haven't mastered to block it _with _a heads up." She inspected Harry and beckoned Ron to join them. "You three are useless. It's not hard to create a barrier of spirit energy, in fact, it's one of the easiest ways to use your energy. I compliment you on your dodging skills, though they too could use a lot of work. It'll be your job to protect yourselves and other," she snapped and turned away and returned to her place on the sides. Ron scolded at her back and mumbled to his friends, "If I didn't know any better, she's probably a female Japanese version of Snape!"

"Come on guys, get ready now," Yusuke called, preparing his shot gun once again. It was useless, Harry thought as the blue light erupted from Yusuke's fist. It all seemed to be so slow. Was this because he was going to die? They say the world slows down seconds before you kick the bucket. 'I've been trying to make a barrier for days, but I can't. Why not?' Just then, an image of Voldemort flashed through his mind. He was killing so many people; Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore. No, Harry wouldn't let him kill them, not ever.

Harry felt power course through his body, the same feeling that occurred when he summoned the ball of energy when he first came to Genkai. The need to protect was the only thing he thought of. His vision began to blur and a flash of white light over took his sight, then all went quiet. When Harry came to, he was on the ground, and the heads of everyone else hovered over him.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said in awe. "You did it!" The disoriented teen sat up only to begin the worst head ache ever imaginable. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, pressing down on them to stop the pain. When he removed them and let the day's light flash blindingly over them, he found Yusuke's face centimeters away from his own.

"You did it, wizard man," he exclaimed happily, patting him on the back in congratulations. Hermione applauded him and sat down next to Harry.

"Amazing, Harry! Brilliant! I knew you could do it." She dusted off the snow and dirt on his back and helped him onto his feet. "What did I do?"

"You successfully created a guard barrier out of your own spirit energy. I say it's about time too. You're taking too long at mastering the basics." The three groaned and rolled their eyes. 'Tell us something we don't know,' Harry thought in frustration. All that aside, Harry began to ponder the visions and the sudden courage that made him create that barrier. Would he fall unconscious every time, or was it because it was the first time he did it. And are those thoughts the key to summon up the power? Only one way to find out. He turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Listen, I think I know how to do it, but I'm not entirely sure." He told them what he thought before he fell to the ground, the sudden urge to protect them from Voldemort and his monster army. "It might have just been a coincidence," Harry warned before they agreed to try it out. "If it doesn't work, we'll just get blasted and try again. We've been doing it all day." They nodded and stood side by side, ready for Yusuke one more time. The raven haired boy cocked his wrist at them, charging for another spirit gun.

Harry closed his eyes with his hands held out in front of him. He thought about how his parents protected him from Voldemort that fateful night 15 years ago. Had they learned this sort of defense, would they still be alive today? Didn't he owe them everything for letting him live on to protect everyone else? The same warm feeling came over him as before and he became dizzy. 'I wont pass out again,' he thought, shaking his head to rid his vision of the fog that hovered over it.

A light blue mist shot out of his palms, forming a protective bubble around him. Harry looked over and through his fuzzy vision he saw the same thing with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't see their expressions, but he could tell they were about to collapse. His knees buckled and he fell on them, still determined to stay conscious. The attack collided with their shields and reflected beautifully back at Yusuke, who easily dodge it, letting it clear through the forest.

As the bubble dissipated, it left Harry Panting and sweating profusely. Ron and Hermione were unconscious just as Harry was when it first happened to him. 'So it does work that way,' he thought. Kurama, Keiko and Yukina rushed over to the other two while Genkai and Yusuke made their way over to Harry. He looked up at them and smiled weakly. "Did it again." Their faces were smeared by black spots, and their voices sounded distant. Before he knew it, everything went black.

- - -

"You're insolence is irksome," Voldemort's high pitched hiss growled, towering over the crumpled body of Youko Kurama. The silver haired fox looked up at the dark wizard with weary eyes, his brows furrowed in pain and anger. "I c-can't, my lord…" his face looked strained aft6er saying such a thing to such a being. The words left a bitter taste on his tongue. "I'm t-too weak. I can b-barely walk…" Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand at Youko. "Crucio!" An ear splitting shriek filled the hideout as Youko writhed and thrashed in pain. In his weakened state, the demon wasn't surprised that he was beginning to be effected by spells that would normally bounce right off.

"You will lead Harry Potter to me. You will join my army, and we shall wreak havoc and spread fear in the hearts of every wizard and muggle." He pulled his wand away from Youko and stepped towards the window. The curtains were drawn, hiding them from the outside. Voldemort's red eyes peered out into the night and a wicked smile crossed his face. "Because if you don't," he pulled back the satin fabric and let the moon shine onto his form. "You'll suffer the same death as your family and your friends." Youko once again began to thrash and scream. His bones cracked and snapped as he began the painful transformation from demon to wolf. Blood began to form beneath him and in seconds, a whimpering werewolf lay in front of the fireplace. Voldemort kneeled down next to him and whispered, "But worse…"

- - -

"We'll have to return them back to Hogwarts," Koenma stated plainly, looking from Botan, to Yusuke and then to Genkai. The three nodded in agreement. They've been training them for over two weeks, and the school was undoubtedly looking high and low for them. Soon, they'll be on their door step. News of Harry Potter being in Japan would spread from their wizarding community and become worldwide news. "Either you return them, or I bring them here." Genkai stepped forward and stared at the chibi prince with her usual stoic expression. "I think you better summon them, and maybe explain what happened. I'm sure you and Dumbledore are acquainted. But wait till we are through with them." Koenma stood up on his red chair, leaning over his desk with a frustrated look.

"No more time! The human world is in danger, and you have no time to train children who never picked up anything other than books and a wand!" Yusuke grabbed his toddle boss by the collar of his shirt and pulled him face to face. "Give us two more days, damn it! Just give us two more fucking days," it was more of a command than a plead, and Yusuke let go of Koenma and walked out of the office. Botan sighed and turned her gave from Yusuke's retreating back to her boss.

"Yes, give us two more days. They've mastered too much now just to give up." Koenma leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Dumbledore has already paid a respectable visit to him already, requesting to help find the missing students. He remembered how tired and withered the old wizard looked. He was more worried than angry. He was sure Dumbledore would think something was up if Koenma didn't find them quickly. Then again, he came to see Koenma way back when Voldemort was at his peek of power. Then, he couldn't find Voldemort because of a magic force field, maybe he could convince the headmaster they were unpalatable on his computer.

"All right, but just two days. After that, I'm notifying Albus Dumbledore. I'll explain our current situation and why and how Kurama found his way onto his door step to begin with. If he doesn't wish for us to use Harry, then we cannot argue. I trust you'll tell Yusuke that, Master Genkai?" The elder nodded and turned as well to leave the office and back to her dojo where her current students were sleeping peacefully, ready to be rudely awaken for more training and hard labor. The thought put a smile on Genkai's face and a chuckle escaped her lips. 'This will be a fun two days,' she mused as she returned to her home back in the human realm.

Back inside, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting comfortably in front of the television, watching a movie with English subtitles. They were all in cotton pajamas that felt good against their tired and raw skin. They've been resting since they began learning combat moves and used up all their energy learning to cast spells with out their wands. Hermione leaned on Ron's shoulder as a rather romantic scene came up. Ron looked won at her with wide eyes and Hermione (Who really didn't know what she was doing) shot up and apologized to the stunned red head. "Sorry, she mumbled. "I'm just a bit tired." Ron kept staring at her with wide eyes before he shrugged and stuttered, "It's alright… But, you know.. If you want to.. Lean on my shoulder.. You know, to sleep, you could.." Harry smirked , side glancing at the romance comedy going on next to him. Hermione blushed deeply, and Ron's ears reddened quickly.

"Erm.. Thanks…" Hermione hesitantly placed her head back on his shoulder, and an awkward silence fell over the trio. Harry couldn't hold back a laugh, and the two glared his way. He was able to contain his laughter, but it was plain on his face he enjoyed the ridiculous scene. Harry always thought they looked good together, and the way they always went at each other reminded them, and in the wise words of Ginny, 'like a quarreling married old couple.' The two were rigid and uncomfortable looking as they leaned next to each other.

Just then, Genkai walked briskly through the door and ordered, "Bed now. We have two days left, and I plan you three to be in top shape for tomorrow. For tomorrow, you'll be finishing your training, and depending on how things go, you'll either return to school, or stay with us. Got it?" She spat the last part at Ron and Hermione who were still 'cuddling' and turned around and left the room. Kurama was by the door and wished them a good night, before departing as well. The three looked at each other confused, but got up and headed to their rooms. "I wonder what happened," was the last thing that Hermione said before they went to bed, the question weighing heavily on their minds.

As Harry laid in his makeshift bed, the sky turned ember as the sun set over the leafless trees. He thought about what had happened to cut their three week training short. Did they hear news of Voldemort deciding to attack the wizarding community, or was it Kurama's demon side? Was Youko disappearing quicker than they anticipated? Or was Professor Dumbledore looking for them, and they only had two days before he arrived? Or, was it that Voldemort knows where Harry is. What if Voldemort planned to attack them, but they were warned before hand. Whatever reason, it made his stomach curl into a knot and the lump in his throat swelled up.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, concentrating on the darkness of his eye lids to lull him to sleep.

- - -

How is it? Fine? I hope so. I've been careful with this chapter, making sure it sounded alright and all. I'm rewriting my chapters, and maybe adding a lot more too it. It is going a bit too fast, and I'll be working to fix it. I'm definitely going to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, the 6th.

Oh, and that scene with Youko and Voldemort, it wasn't a dream of Harry's, just so there isn't confusing. 


	28. Chapter 28

Harry awoke with a jolt as Yusuke roughly shook him awake, dragging him off the mattress and poking him repeatedly in the head for several minutes. After yelling profanities and shoving the hyper Yusuke out of the room, he peered down at his watch and cursed. It was four in the morning, and the chilly morning winter air leaked through the thin wooden walls. He wished to go back to sleep, but just as he was about to throw the blanket over him once again, Hermione walked in, already dressed and ready.

"Come one, Harry," she groaned and pulled the cozy quilt into her arms and tossed the ball into the corner. Yusuke popped once again into the room with his usual stupid grin, but it was obvious he was tired and didn't want to be there; dark circles were under his eyes and his mouth twitched slightly. Harry pulled on his training clothing and trudged beside his friends to the kitchen were Keiko was making breakfast. She hummed happily as the fried rice on the skillet sizzled merrily.

"Morning," she chirped happily. They sat down, and next to them was a very tired looking Kuwabara. His head was against the table and he was snoring loudly as drool dribbled out of his mouth and began to gather around his cheek. Shizuru, his sister walked in and kicked the tall teen in the head and off the tabled. Kuwabara grunted and glared at his older sister. "What was that for?" His angry face changed to pure fear as Shizuru towered over him with a menacing look. He quieted down and Keiko served everyone a helping. She placed bacon in the center of the table as well as some scrambled eggs. "Dig in!" They ate in silence as the twilight began to change to morning. The birds chirped outside and the air warmed up somewhat.

The meal ended quickly, and just as Harry was finished washing the last dish, Kurama and Hiei showed up, both looking a little tired. The red head smiled warmly though and apologized for their lateness. "We had business to attend to in Makai." Makai, the demon realm. Harry wondered what kind of business the half demon turned full human needed to do there. Old allies or spying on enemies. "Hn." Hiei walked out of the room to the training area in the back without saying a word. Genkai then entered the kitchen area and ordered them to meet in the training grounds in ten minutes.

"Better get ready, dimwits. You need to be mentally and physically ready for this." Everyone left the room, except for Harry and the other two. All three were considerably pale and looked rather anxious about their final test. Were they going to fight monsters? That would have been easy for Harry, for he's been through the Triwizard Tournament, but if they happen to have a dragon, his firebolt is too far away. His hands felt clammy as he clenched them into fists, trying stop them from shaking so much. Hermione was playing with her hair nervously, muttering something to herself, and Ron; he looked as though a giant spider just crawled out from under the table.

"Well.. Let's go." Harry tried to put on a brave face, but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. What if they died? What if their training wasn't good enough to stop Voldemort from destroying everyone? They were better fighters, but was it enough to go against being with unnatural strength and experience far greater than theirs? Harry's mouth dried up and his throat felt scratchy. Hermione stood next to Harry and grabbed his hand and smiled weakly up at him. She then turned to Ron and grabbed his hand, linking the three together. "Come on. We've come this far. No use chickening out." They walked through the quiet corridors of the house, hand in hand. Courage began to warm Harry's chest as they walked out onto the porch that encircled the dojo. They walked to the back with confidence, their heats fluttering inside their chests. It was now or never, and Voldemort wasn't going to stop just for them, no one was.

Genkai stood on the steps that lead off the porch to the ground and watched as the three came to a halt in front of her. She was the only one there, the others were gone. "You're next and final task will put all your newfound skills to the test," she began, walking to the forest edge and nudged her head, urging them to follow. "And not just your physical skills, but the strategies we taught you and the ones you've gained so far in life. You haven't really experience the kind of danger Yusuke and the rest have, but it's enough to put up a fair fight…"

"Wait. Excuse me? We have to fight Yusuke," Ron asked in a cracked and weak voice, stopping abruptly, making the other two jerk violently and almost fall. He paled even more, gaping at Genkai. Harry also paled, but was inwardly glad he had to face him. He'd rather take the hyper active teen than a dragon anyway. "Just Yusuke?" Hermione asked with a little bit of hope in her voice. If it was only Yusuke, each fight could wear him out, making him easier to defeat for the last of them to fight.

"You each will fight either Yusuke, Kurama or Hiei. And no, you don't get to choose who you'll fight. It's up to me. Now quit being a bunch of dimwits and let's go."

- - -

"How've you been doing, Kura?" Yusuke casually leaned against a tree, stuffing his little finger in his ear and twisting it around, digging out earwax. Kurama sat on the cool grass, his green eyes watched a little caterpillar crawl innocently on one of the blades. "Better… Luckily my step father's parents live in the area. They took me in…" The sadness in the now human teen was obvious no matter how much Kurama tried to hide it. Hiei jumped out of the tree and walked over to the two.

"You knew they would come and find you." Kurama sighed and plucked the blade of grass that the caterpillar chose to rest on, out of the earth and examined him with mild interest. If only Hiei was fully right. He knew who they were, but the demon part of him chose to hide _how _he knew them. They were nothing but blurring faces and an even blurrier past. Now that he was no longer remotely demon, except for the energy Youko left behind, it didn't really matter anymore.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm no longer the person I was. I'm just Shuuichi Minamino, the smart student with supernatural powers." Kuwabara squatted down to face his companion. A pout was on his face as he stared at him. 'Kurama' stared back awkwardly and Kuwabara knocked on his head like a door. "Is anyone working in there," he asked his head, looking through his left ear. He stood up and laughed naturally. "What ever, you're still Kurama to me, buddy. I mean, so long as we still get to hangout and fight some evil bad guy butt. You still have your memories from when you were a thief, right? So, you're still fox boy."

"I may have the memories, but they are no longer mine, Kuwabara." Hiei sat quietly on the tree Yusuke was leaning on. He didn't wish to get into the topic, and it wasn't like he gave a shit as to what happens to his partner. The only reason he was anyway, was to avoid fighting him himself. 'If his human side has received most of his demon sides power, Kurama's energy level must have at least doubled, if not tripled.' The question of if his teammate was either human or demon wasn't answered yet. Not even Koenma could help. Hiei could smell the human scent on him had strengthened, completely dispelling the bit of demon that made him a hanyou. Curious enough, the red head still had demon energy and kept his demon powers.

"Strange.." He mused out loud just as Genkai and the other three came through the brush, into the large clearing. It was much larger than the back at Genkai's temple, and there was less chance of them damaging it as well. The three wizards looked at them nervously, Ron eyeing them with a horrified look. "All right, let's get this over with," Yusuke demanded excitedly, cracking his knuckles.

"Hold your horse, Yusuke, I wanted Hiei to go up first. Don't want to keep him waiting too long." Hiei grunted and leapt to the center of the field next to Genkai. The three looked at him, their already paled faces whitened even more. Genkai pointed at Ron with a steady finger. "You're up, short stuff." Luckily he was between Harry and Hermione or they wouldn't of caught him as he collapsed in shock and fright.

"Hn. He can't even stay conscious before the match. Useless human,' Hiei snarled. Harry slapped Ron on the cheek and shook him out of his panicked and dazed state. They pulled him up to his feet, but his legs refused to support his weight. "N-no.. Harry, don't let them. I don't want t-to…" He began to mumble and whine incoherently. Yusuke was laughing by the tree and Genkai rolled her eyes at Ron's incompetence. "Move it, slacker," she barked loudly, making him stiffen, and regain the feeling in his legs.

"If I die, Harry, you can have my chess set… And Hermione, tell my mum I love her." He stepped forward wobbly and swallowed loudly. Genkai dragged the other two to the side lines with her and the other three. "Ready when you are," she called, sitting on the grass, eyes glued to Ron. Hiei drew his sword slowly, almost mockingly, grinning wickedly at Ron. "Don't worry. I'll enjoy this." At that, the fire demon leapt into the air and disappeared from Ron's sight. He panicked, eyes darting in their sockets trying to locate the speedy man.

"Right here," he whispered from behind Ron, and swung his sword at the boys back. Ron threw himself forward onto the grass just before the metal could graze his back. He rolled over to his left until his back hit the trunk of a tree on the edge of the battle field. He stood up quickly and looked around for Hiei, who vanished into the trees. The smell of burning leaves reached his nose. Hiei sprung from the trees, his fist ablaze. "Fist of the mortal flame!" The attack hit Ron in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree on the other side. A red burn sizzled and smoked as he got up, his face twisted in pain.

"Come on Ron! You can do it," Harry cheered, waving his fist in the air. Hermione whooped and clapped, both trying to get Ron's spirit up. Hiei lunged at Ron, his sword ready to hit, but Ron dodged it quickly, only his sleeve was sliced open and small beats of blood formed from a paper cut thin wound. Ron then pulled his fist back and straight towards the fire imp. Hiei, not one to be easily caught off guard dodged the punch with ease and drove the swords tip into his left shoulder and leapt back a few paces away from the bleeding teen.

Ron clutched his wounded shoulder and glared at Hiei, his self confidence slowly slipping away. How could he beat someone way more skilled and way faster than himself? He'd have to catch him off guard and by distance. Ron couldn't afford getting his head chopped off and served to him on a platter. Before Ron could begin planning his next move Hiei charged again. Ron held up his hands and summoned a guard, but as soon as his sword hit the blue vapor, it disincarnated and sent Ron flying to the ground.

"What? Why didn't it stay up?" Ron rolled quickly to the side, barely missing the sword the would have punctured his chest. He quickly got to his feet and retreated a few yards away. He heard the gasps from Harry and Hermione as well as the 'ooh's and laughter from an amused Yusuke. "Beat the crap out of him, Weasley," Kuwabara cheered, his hatred for Hiei was obvious in his voice. Hiei summoned a ball of flames in his hand and sent it flying at Ron with incredible speed. He ran out of it's way, but just as it hit the trees, Hiei sent another at him. This went on for several minutes, and all Ron could do was run. He attempted to summon a shield, but it always disappeared after one attack.

"You have to bring him down, Ron," Harry cried as Ron dodged another fire ball. Ron glared at him wildly and ran to dodge another. Ron stretched his arm out at Hiei and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Hiei didn't even try to avoid the attack, but laughed as it deflected off him. 'Right,' he thought sadly as Hiei sent another fire ball at him. 'Spells don' work on demons.' He rolled his bloody shoulder and concentrated on dodging the fire.

Hiei began to get bored with these attacks and quickly ran towards the unsuspecting red head and swung his sword skillfully, getting the boy in the chest, cutting it deeply. Ron cried out and fell to the ground, clutching the gash that bleed profusely. "Damn it," he cursed under his breathe. Getting up to his feet. Hiei stood waiting for him to regain his composure. "You're lucky human… I'm not allowed to kill. I suggest you give up, or do you wish to embarrass yourself further."

"Shut up," Ron growled, trying his best to calm his breathing. He wasn't going to win, and he knew it, everyone knew it. Hiei smirked mockingly at him, his eyes lighting up at Ron's pain. It almost reminded him of Snape back at Hogwarts. Bloody potions teacher was always out to see him and his friends fail. Ron wondered how the greasy haired man would look if he beat Hiei and came back a fighting machine. He would get girls, and be Quidditch star, blocking every ball tossed at him. 'Wait a minute.. Ball… Yes, I could throw a ball at him! A ball of spirit energy!' He concentrated his energy into his right hand and glared at Hiei who charged him once again. With all his strength he tossed the blue light at Hiei, who easily knocked it aside with his sword. Ron panicked and dived out of the way before Hiei swung, slicing the tree behind him in half. Ron laid on the grass in defeat.

"Ron! Look!" Hermione pointed to the spot next to Ron. He turned his head and the soft blue light of a small knife stuck into the ground, right where Hiei deflected his 'ball.' Did his energy form into this? He looked over to the others on the side line who watched him with anticipation. He quickly picked up the knife, examining it in his hand. It was just as solid as a real one and just as sharp. He summoned another one in his other hand looking at them both in deep thought.

"I know what to do," he declared to himself as Hiei began another charge. The look of boredom in his eyes was changed into determination and seriousness. "I'll defeat you," Ron said charging at Hiei as fast as he could, bother raising their weapons, ready to clash.

- - -

XD Cliffy! How's them apples? So, I decided to leave you with a cliff hanger because I'm evil and I enjoy seeing you all in pain.

Hope you enjoyed it, and review! ;D


	29. Chapter 29

Wow.. I haven't written anything in a long time. I've been meaning to, but my laziness got the better of me..

No, this is not a chapter, and yes, I know author notes aren't allowed.. But some rules are meant to be broken for more important matters...

On December 27, 2007, I decided it was a lovely idea to actually work on a chapter since I have nothing better to do. And I hadn't looked at my story in ages, so I decided to read it over to get the next installment going...

In conclusion... I gave myself cancer and had a stroke. I couldn't believe I wrote some of the stuff that was put into this story, and I felt like throwing myself off a five story building! I couldn't believe it. So, after that, I opened my word processor and got to work, rewriting this lovely story to make it even more lovely!

So, this is just to let everyone know (if anyone actually cares) that I'll be seriously rewriting this story. This story probably wont be the piece of shit that you all read and enjoyed. You probably wont even recognize half of it. So, for the next few days, keep an eye on the story. I'll make sure to put it in big bold letters on the top of the first chapter that it has been rewritten. Or, if you prefer, I'll email you.

Whatever the case, this blasphemy will be rewritten. And again, I don't care if this upload is against the rules.. I needed someway to inform you readers what's going on. So, happy holidays, Merry New Year and all that jazz.


End file.
